Akame Ga Hunter
by Hyakki Yako
Summary: El mundo esta podrido. Los Grimm no son el peor enemigo de los humanos, son ellos mismos. Los verdaderos monstruos se ocultan usando piel humana. En Mistral han estado ocurriendo múltiples asesinatos hacia los hombres mas prominentes del reino. ¿Cual es la razón de estos asesinatos?. Remnant esta corrupta y Night Raid eliminara la corrupción de ella.
1. Mata la Corrupción

**Bueno déjenme presentarme primero, Soy Hyakki Yako y este es mi primer proyecto, aunque este publicando este día llevo mucho tiempo planeándolo pero realmente no tuve ninguna motivación para publicarla, eso fue hasta hace poco… cerca de un año… quizás dos… si, tarde mucho en decidirme.**

 **Akame Ga Kill fue uno de mis mangas favoritos desde el primer día que lo leí y lo sigue siendo durante todo este tiempo, cuando termino había subido hacer el numero 1 igualando a Fairy Tail y aún mantiene el lugar, así que hacer una historia sobre esta serie es muy emocionante. RWBY fue algo que conocí hace mucho tiempo pero no había prestado mucha atención a él hasta hace un año, pero cuando unos amigos hablaban de manera tan alegre de él le di una oportunidad y ha sido increíble.**

 **Bueno no los hago esperar más porque sé que muchos no leerán esto, así que disfruten de esta historia.**

 **No soy dueño de Akame Ga Kill ni RWBY, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Takahiro y Monty Oum.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mistral es uno de los cuatro reinos de Remnant ubicado en el continente anima, siendo la segunda mayor masa de tierra en Remnant que controla la mayor parte del territorio de los cuatro reinos abarcando una amplia gama de ecosistemas y culturas diferentes. Algunos de los terrenos incluyen escarpados acantilados tallados por el viento, donde la región se estableció por primera vez.

El oeste de Mistral está lleno de pantanos los cuales poseen pequeñas aldeas de humanos, alrededor de la ciudad principal es Windpath al norte y Kuchinashi al sur, Mistral poseía también muchos lugares donde ocultarse.

Claro, si sabías dónde buscar.

La población de Mistral se dividía en dos clases distintas, la clase baja son de considerable mala reputación, personajes desagradables como ladrones y asesinos, y todos han llegado a Mistral para no ser detectados. Mistral también era el poseedor del mayor mercado negro en todo Remnant donde los servicios de asesinos y cazadores corruptos pueden ser comprados en el reino, solo si uno tiene los fondos necesarios.

En cambio la clase alta de Mistral son gente de renombre mundial por sus contribuciones a la alta sociedad, como la arquitectura, teatro o moda, Aunque algunos de ellos tenían muchos secretos oscuros guardados en el armario, robo, asesinato, chantaje, violación y mucho más, todo esto había ocasionado que Mistral fuera un lugar...

Absolutamente lleno de corrupción.

Las grandes distancias hacen que los asentamientos más distantes como Windpath y Kuchinashi sean más difíciles de gobernar contribuyendo a esta corrupción y convirtiendo a estos asentamientos en los lugares ideales para quienes están en el margen de la sociedad.

La población de Mistral había aceptado que está corrupción no pararía, habían decidido vivir lo mejor posible, esperando que el día siguiente pudieran seguir viviendo en paz, sin ser involucrados en ese lado oscuro del mundo, eso esperaban.

"¿Night Raid?" Preguntó un chico de cabellera azul y ojos verdes a su acompañante, aparentaba 17 años, media 5,8 pulgadas de alto y la piel un poco bronceada. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa negra con una imagen del mar en ella debajo de una chaqueta verde ajustada mostrando un poco de músculo a través de ella, guantes sin dedos grises con 3 círculos negros uno dentro de otro en el dorso de la mano y pantalones azules atados por un cinturón negro con el símbolo de las olas en movimiento, en su espalda era una espada bastarda envainada en una funda. Su nombre era Tritón Lantis quien vino a la ciudad de Mistral junto a sus compañeros para unirse a la academia de cazadores, aunque de camino se había separado de ambos. En sus brazos eran múltiples bolsas de ropa.

"¿No los conoces?" Devolviendo su pregunta junto a él era un hombre más allá de los 20 años, usando un conjunto completo de armadura y una espada sencilla atada a su cinturón, en sus brazos habían al menos 5 bolsas al igual que las que tritón llevaba "es un grupo que recientemente ha estado causando mucho caos en múltiples partes del Reino de Mistral, también escuche que habían empezado a aparecer en otros reinos pero eso hasta ahora es un rumor"

Tritón intento recordar si en algún momento había oído algo sobre ese grupo "creo haberlo escuchado antes..." Tritón vio a varios hombres saliendo de la tienda frente a él, todos vistiendo la misma armadura que el hombre junto a tritón, todos llevaban bolsas y algunas cajas de zapatos "de todos modos... ¿qué clase de grupo son?" ese grupo al parecer era muy famoso en Mistral, Night Raid, Tritón había escuchado ese nombre una vez de un comerciante.

"Son un grupo de asesinos que acechan la ciudad" el guardia no se sorprendió cuando el cazador en entrenamiento se sobresalto

"Aparecieron hace un par de meses y sin ningún tipo de aviso asesinaron a varias figuras importantes en la ciudad, tal y como dice su nombre realizan ataques nocturnos a sus víctimas, sus principales blancos son personas de alto rango o aquellos con una gran riqueza, aun no se sabe su número exacto... También la identidad de todos sus miembros es desconocida" Tritón no podía ver ningún tipo de ira o tristeza en el rostro del guardia, pero podía ver algo... ¿satisfacción?, extraño "pero... Según los rumores, cada uno de ellos es tan habilidoso como un verdadero cazador"

Los ojos del joven cazador en formación se abrieron en shock, si los comparabas al White Fang, un grupo peligroso formado por faunos que ansiaban la igualdad, a pesar de que sus últimas acciones demostraban lo contrario, algunos eran cazadores en formación habilidosos y quizás algunos cazadores profesionales, pero comparado a Night Raid, ¿un grupo hecho totalmente de verdaderos cazadores profesionales? No podía imaginar la razón de que un grupo tan peligroso se formara, el chico de ojos verdes creía que no podía ser solo dinero "¿S-son realmente tan peligrosos?" tartamudeo al preguntar el peli-azul, si el hombre noto el nerviosismo de Tritón, no hizo ningún comentario sobre ello.

"Lo son, después de todo los lugares que fueron atacados, eran defendidos por cazadores... Y aun así fueron asesinados" Si su objetivo era asustar a Tritón, hizo un muy buen trabajo "De hecho me sorprende que no conozcas esto, no hay lugar donde no hablen de ellos... Incluso fuera del Reino de Mistral deberían ser conocidos" el chico de ojos verdes parpadeo ante la pregunta.

"Bueno... Eso es p-" Sin embargo antes de que Tritón pudiese responder…

"¡Tritón!" El peli-azul no termino de hablar, gritando su nombre mientras corría hacia él era una chica, probablemente de unos 16 años. Tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio corto con un accesorio para el pelo azul suave y esponjoso, tenía un vestido muy bonito que la hacía ver muy linda e inocente, causando un pequeño sonrojo a Tritón, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con un lazo azul atado en el cuello debajo de un vestido azul con una sección media negra y con bordados rosas. Su nombre era Aria, una chica amable que lo había acogido en su hogar mientras esperaba que sus amigos llegaran a la ciudad.

"¡Señorita Aria!" Tritón le estaba muy agradecido por lo que había hecho por él, por lo tanto había tomado el papel de proteger y acompañar a la joven señorita mientras lo acogieran en su hogar, por esa misma razón estaba aquí junto a otros guardias de la mansión, para acompañar a Aria en sus compras a la ciudad, habían 10 personas protegiendo a la joven rubia si se incluía a sí mismo y todos llevaban al menos 5 bolsas o cajas, Tritón esperaba que esto no fuera algo de cada día... No podía verse así mismo haciendo esto otro día, era un cazador en formación, no un sirviente.

Dos días atrás Tritón llego a la ciudad de Mistral con el mismo objetivo que muchos otros, asistir a Haven para ser cazadores, Tritón nació como el hijo mayor de la familia Lantis que sirve lealmente a la empresa Schnee, siendo su padre parte de la junta de la compañía y se esperaba que Tritón ocupara ese puesto en el futuro y convertirse en alguien respetable.

A una joven edad Tritón había mostrado un gran talento con la espada y rápidamente había decidido convertirse en un cazador, su padre no apoyo la idea al principio, pero la determinación de Tritón había conseguido convencerlo y haciendo uso de unos favores había conseguido algunos famosos cazadores retirados para que lo entrenaran, demostrando su gran progreso en la espada su padre no dudo en inscribirlo en la academia de combate de Sanctum en el reino de Mistral.

Había sido compañero de la chica invencible, la Diosa de la Victoria, la misma Pyrrha Nikos y aunque nunca había logrado ganarle en combate había sido un gran oponente para la hermosa pelirroja, Tritón en más de una ocasión le había pedido una cita solo para ser rechazado, en su último intento le había pedido la razón de sus rechazos, la repuesta había sido extraña y a la vez confusa.

 _"Tú no sabes quién soy" la bella diosa contesto mientras lo miraba no con su sonrisa de siempre, si no con una de resignación y tristeza._

Después de eso ella se dio la vuelta y no se habían vuelto a encontrar, una de las razones por las cuales trata de asistir a Haven es para volver a ver a Pyrrha, Tritón no podía simplemente olvidar la belleza de la Diosa pelirroja, si asistían a la misma academia para cazadores Tritón tenía la confianza de que con mucho esfuerzo y determinación, podría hacer que esa diosa cayera enamorada por él.

Aunque él era el único que pensaba eso.

"¿Tritón pasa algo?, has estado callado un buen rato" Tritón salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Aria.

"¿Eh?" Mirando a su alrededor, Tritón se dio cuenta de que ya habían entrado al carruaje y Aria se encontraba sentada justo a su lado, el carruaje se dirigía de camino a las afueras de la ciudad, el hogar de Aria quedaba casi a los límites de la ciudad de Mistral en un acantilado, gracias a la estructura del lugar hace casi imposible que un Grimm encuentre su camino a su hogar y en el caso de que un Grimm logre entrar, los padres de Aria habían contratado algunos cazadores y guardias para proteger el lugar, el joven Lantis vio la mirada preocupada que le enviaba Aria y se dio cuenta de que no había contestado la pregunta.

"No pasa nada, solo me preguntaba cuanto tardaran en llegar mis compañeros" la joven chica pareció entender sus preocupaciones.

"No debería preocuparse mucho por eso" Aria sonrió de una manera muy bella y pura "si son la mitad de fuertes que usted, deberán estar bien" Tritón solo sonrió e inicio una pequeña conversación, Aria le estaba contando una historia sobre su familia cuando atreves de una ventana del carruaje observo a una chica pasar con bolsas de comida, era muy hermosa, no al nivel de Pyrrha Nikos o Weiss Schnee a quien tuvo la suerte de conocer en una reunión hace tiempo, pero su belleza se acercaba a la de ellas.

Parecía tener 17 años, también no era muy alta midiendo unos 5,6 pies de altura, tiene una tez de piel blanca y una complexión delgada, usa una camisa negra sin mangas dejando sus brazos y hombros al descubierto, este también lleva un alto cuello gris adornado con rayas verticales negras junto con una corbata roja que lleva una especie de botón de plata en el nudo, llevaba un pantalón negro con un cinturón rojo y unas botas de combate negras, en su cabeza llevaba unos auriculares de mariposa.

Pero lo que más destaco fue su largo cabello el cual era tan largo que llego a la parte posterior de la rodilla, lo lleva suelto y con un corte que se hace más largo al frente con algunos mechones cayendo en medio, su color era un negro como el mismo abismo que devoro toda la luz y sus ojos, sus ojos eran preciosos mostrando ser el color de rojo más bello que ha visto, un carmesí brillante.

El peli-azul no pudo evitar pensar que había visto ese tono de rojo en alguna otra parte, pero no pudo recordar donde. Como si un hechizo puesto en él había sido roto de pronto, Tritón parpadeo y aparto la vista de la chica para notar que no estaba sola.

Junto a ella se encontraba una pequeña chica que medía 5,1 pies, parecía tener 14 años de edad quizás 15, era casi una copia perfecta de la chica de ojos rojos excepto por algunas diferencias, las más prominentes son que su cabello que posee el mismo tono de negro que la chica de ojos rojos, era corto hasta el cuello pero los extremos de su cabello se alargaban hasta los hombros, también lo tenía largo al frente con algunos mechones cayendo en medio, sus ojos a diferencia de la chica de ojos rojos, eran el mismo tono de negro que su cabello, viste un uniforme de marinero negro con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello del uniforme que tenía un botón de plata, el uniforme llega hasta su ombligo y lleva un cinturón rojo que sostiene una falda negra corta hasta la mitad del muslo y unas medias largas con zapatos negros.

Viendo las similitudes entre ambas, Tritón llego a la conclusión de que eran hermanas, la mayor caminaba calmadamente mientras escuchaba lo que le contaba su hermana menor, Tritón observo que mientras la menor caminaba dando pequeños saltos y hablaba animadamente, la chica de ojos rojos caminaba tranquilamente a paso lento y con un rostro que no mostro ningún tipo emoción mientras asentía a las palabras de su hermana.

Tritón pensó automáticamente que eran un par de hermanas muy hermosas.

Parece que la hermana mayor sabía que la observaban y aparto la mirada de su hermana menor para mirar el carruaje y fijo su vista directamente en los ojos del peli-azul, Tritón no creía en el primer amor ni nada, de hecho nunca se había enamorado así que cuando sus dos miradas se encontraron, Tritón no podía explicar lo que sintió en ese momento, su ritmo cardiaco aumento, sus extremidades se sentían cansadas y sintió que sus manos sudaban, se sentía nervioso de repente.

No podía haberse enamorado con solo mirarla a los ojos ¿verdad?

Aparto la mirada lo más rápido posible e intento calmarse, cuando volvió a mirar al dúo de hermanas la hermana mayor seguía caminando mientras le prestaba atención a su hermana menor, Tritón volvió su mirada a la chica sentada a su lado, Aria parecía no haber notado la falta de atención del peli-azul y seguida hablando, tratando de despejar su mente de lo sucedido, Tritón se concentró en Aria.

Caminando en la dirección contraria al carruaje, el dúo de hermanas estaban en silencio, la expresión de la hermana mayor seguía siendo neutra pero ahora tenía un toque de frialdad, la hermana menor había cambiado su expresión feliz y ahora llevaba una sonrisa traviesa pero que ocultaba algo detrás de ella, la menor fue quien hablo primero.

"Ese chico parecía cautivado por ti" su sonrisa traviesa aumento más, pero el rostro de su acompañante no cambio en lo más mínimo "¿viste cómo se puso? Hahahaha, era tan tierno" la chica de ojos negros siguió riendo sin parar.

"Eso no importa ahora Kurome" la recién nombrada Kurome al escuchar las palabras de su hermana paro de reír pero no borro la sonrisa de su rostro "entonces ¿vistes algo?" Kurome coloco un dedo en su mentón y tarareo mientras recordaba lo que vio en el peli-azul.

"tenías razón... ese chico..."

"Ya veo" Kurome acababa de confirmar sus sospechas, ahora solo faltaba actuar "apresurémonos, Sheele está esperando y preferiría que no se acerque a la cocina" Kurome asintió y empezó a correr dejando atrás a su acompañante, riendo con alegría la pequeña de ojos negros se dio la vuelta

"Apresúrate Onee-chan" Kurome empezó a correr tan pronto como vio que su acompañante había quedado paralizado y aunque Kurome no miro hacia atrás.

Podía oír como gritaba su nombre y el sonido del suelo agrietándose a cada paso que daba su acompañante quien la perseguía con furia. Kurome disfruto su momento actual con su "hermana", preparándose para el comienzo del evento de esta noche, después de todo esta noche...

La luna se tiñe de rojo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tritón y Aria pronto habían llegado a la mansión, el joven cazador había intentado prestar atención a lo que decía Aria pero su mente se dirigía de nuevo a esa chica de ojos rojos, el sentía que volvería a verla pronto.

"¡Papa, Mama!" Aria corrió hacia las dos personas frente a la gran mansión, el hombre era el padre de Aria, Gilles, un hombre de mediana edad con ojos negros y pelo canoso cortó peinado hacia atrás, vestía de forma elegante, un esmoquin marrón y una camisa blanca con una corbata roja.

La madre de Aria, Carmilla, era una mujer muy hermosa y con una apariencia tan joven, podría hacerse pasar por hermana mayor de Aria con lo parecidas que eran, tenía el cabello rubio largo y sus ojos los tenia cerrados, lleva un vestido blanco ceñido y tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro mientras habría los brazos para recibir a su hija.

"¡Aria!" La rubia menor salto a los brazos de su madre mientras sonreía en felicidad, el padre pronto se acercó a su hija y se unió al abrazo en familia, Tritón no pudo evitar sonreír a la escena frente a él, parecía una familia perfecta.

"Tritón no sé cómo agradecerte por cuidar de nuestra hija" el padre de Aria le dijo mientras se acercaba a él joven Lantis con una sonrisa "Sé que ella puede ser muy mimada pero es nuestro tesoro así que no pudimos evitar darle lo mejor para ella, así que te agradezco que soportes su mal comportamiento" dijo el padre de Aria, extendió su mano en agradecimiento esperando que Tritón la tomara.

Habiendo oído todo lo que su padre dijo, el color rojo se precipito a las mejillas de Aria "¡PAPA! No digas cosas así, ¿qué harás si Tritón empieza a pensar mal de mí?" Aria oculto su cara en el hombro de su madre en la vergüenza, Tritón se rio de la pequeña escena y volteo a mirar la mano extendida del padre de Aria, sin dudar y con una sonrisa Tritón tomo su mano.

El chico de ojos verdes no pudo evitar la tentación de burlarse un poco también.

"No hay problema, a pesar de ser tan problemática fue un placer cuidar de una chica tan bella como su hija" dijo Tritón con mucha seguridad en sus palabras, haciendo que el rostro de la rubia menor tomara un nuevo color de rojo.

"AHHHH DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE MI" grito Aria al no soportar la vergüenza y corrió hacia la mansión usando sus manos para cubrir la vergüenza en su rostro dejando al par de adultos y a Tritón riendo detrás.

Tritón agradecía a Oum el haber sido encontrado por Aria hace 2 días.

El joven cazador en formación caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión acompañado de los padres de Aria mientras le contaba cómo había sido su viaje a la ciudad de Mistral, pronto los 4 se encontraban en el comedor preparándose para comer.

"¿Entonces Tritón, cuanto planeas quedarte con nosotros?" Dijo Carmilla, Tritón seguía sin saber cómo ella podría verlo ya que siempre parecía tener sus ojos cerrados.

"Bueno... al principio planeaba quedarme en un hotel, pero... solo hay un hotel en la ciudad de Mistral y está actualmente cerrado, pensaba esperar a que mis compañeros vuelvan antes de que los tres alquiláramos un apartamento por un tiempo, al menos hasta que Haven abra las puertas para los nuevos estudiantes."

"Oh, eso es una lástima, estaríamos más que dispuestos a aceptarte a tus amigos y a ti por el tiempo que sea necesario" dijo la rubia mayor, Tritón asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento

"¿Así que, tus amigos que clase de personas son? Seguro deben ser gente amable al igual que tu" Pregunto Gilles mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

"Bueno, en realidad yo no diría que somos amigos" ninguno parecía entender lo que dijo así que decidió elaborar un poco "Es cierto que los 3 fuimos a la academia Sanctum pero fue recientemente en nuestro camino a Haven que nos encontramos y decidimos venir juntos" mientras hablaba la comida ya había llegado y todos se encontraban comiendo.

Lubbock Grun y Chang Sheele.

Esos eran los nombres de sus compañeros, ambos habían sido sus compañeros en Sanctum desde que llegaron hace dos años.

Lubbock Grun era un chico alegre, despreocupado e inteligente, en más de una ocasión Tritón había sido impresionado por la gran mente estratégica de Lubbock y había ganado su respeto, pero todo ese respeto se fue a la basura cuando vio el verdadero rostro de Lubbock, el cual era su peor rasgo...

Era un total pervertido.

Horas después de conocerlo había descubierto como Lubbock disfrutaba pasar el resto de su día libre tratando de espiar a las chicas durante sus horas de baño, incluso había escuchado algunos rumores de que estuvo a punto de ver a la misma Pyrrha Nikos en toda su gloria antes de ser atrapado por una maestra y brutalmente apaleado como castigo por las chicas, aunque eso no impidió su intento de espiar las duchas al día siguiente.

Tritón había aprendido más adelante que incluso durante los combates Lubbock mostró su carácter lúdico y optimista, pero pronto se dio cuenta de una pequeña peculiaridad en Lubbock. A él no le gustaba pelear contra mujeres. Había visto a Lubbock renunciar a un combate más veces de las que puede recordar, muchos lo habían llamado cobarde y las mujeres habían llegado a odiarlo al pensar que las menospreciaba como cazadoras.

Pero lo más impresionante sobre Lubbock era el arma que usaba, quizás no podía llamarse siquiera un arma pero a diferencia de cualquier otro cazador que usaban espadas, hachas, cuchillos, arcos, martillos, pistolas e incluso había oído de un cazador muy famoso usando una guadaña, Lubbock era diferente, el usaba hilos. Tritón nunca lo había visto pelear y no sabía que esperar de un arma como esa pero Tritón tenia total confianza de que podría derrotarlo fácilmente.

Pasando a su otro compañero de viaje, Chang Sheele, Tritón no sabía que pensar de esta chica pero las palabras perfectas para describirla seria hermosa y torpe, muy torpe. Tritón en serio no creía que existiera alguien como Sheele hasta que la conoció, era la chica más hermosa que había visto, superando incluso a Pyrrha y su habilidad en el combate era increíble, quizás incluso podría derrotar a la misma chica invencible en combate y aun con toda esa habilidad, Tritón no sabía porque era tan torpe y olvidadiza.

Tritón veía como toda esa habilidad solo desaparecía de un momento a otro como si nunca la tuvo, la había visto tropezar con su propio pie, con su vestido, con una pequeña grieta que nadie había notado e incluso tropezar sin nada en el camino, era algo gracioso y a la vez triste. Otra cosa a destacar de Sheele era que perdía constantemente sus anteojos.

Pero lo más singular sobre Sheele, aparte de su extraño cambio cuando va a entrar en un combate, era su arma. Al igual que Lubbock, Sheele no utilizaba un arma convencional, cuando la había visto por primera vez pensó que era una broma pero al verla en combate toda duda se disipo, Extase fue el nombre que escucho de Sheele, unas tijeras gigantes que hasta ahora habían demostrado ser completamente peligrosas.

Sabiendo todo esto de sus compañeros Tritón había llegado a una decisión, después de graduarse de la academia Tritón había intentado y logrado convencer a ambos de ir con él a Haven, todo con el objetivo de los 4 juntos formar un equipo el cual sería el más poderoso de Haven en toda la historia, la gran mente estratégica de Lubbock, el misterioso talento de Sheele en combate, la gran habilidad de Pyrrha Nikos y el mismo con su increíble dominio de la espada, serian lo mejor de Haven.

Aunque había ocurrido un inconveniente en el camino que los había obligado a separarse, Sheele y Lubbock habían podido ir directamente a la ciudad de Mistral pero Tritón había tenido que tomar otro camino.

"¿Hay algo que te preocupe Tritón?" Pregunto la madre de Aria.

Tritón entonces se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención y el calor no tardo en precipitarse a sus mejillas, no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco.

"¿lo lamento, puede repetir la pregunta?" Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta no había notado que habían intentado llamar su atención con la intención de continuar la conversación.

"fufufufu que tierno... aunque parecías estar tan concentrado en algo y ahora te sientes avergonzado..." la eterna sonrisa en el rostro de Carmilla solo parecía ampliarse un poco más "¿podría ser que pensabas en hacer cosas pervertidas con nuestra pequeña Aria, devastar su cuerpo tal vez?" La rubia mayor soltó la bomba y la reacción fue inmediata.

Un rubor masivo se presentó en las mejillas de Tritón, ciertamente no había tenido esa clase de pensamientos de Aria, pero aun así rubia mayor había colocado una imagen en su cabeza que no podría olvidar en ningún momento pronto.

En cambio Aria parecía apunto de desmallarse, el vapor salía de sus orejas, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca se abría y cerraba intentando decir algo pero no salía ningún sonido.

"¡No pensaba nada parecido, jamás pensaría algo así de la señorita Aria!" Grito el chico de ojos verdes con un gran rubor presente en su rostro, estaba a punto de decir más pero-

"¿¡Jamás!?" Aria se levantó de su asiento golpeando la mesa con las palmas en indignación, cualquier rastro de vergüenza en su rostro se borró y dio paso a uno de ira

"¿¡A que te refieres con eso, acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena!?"

De alguna forma lo que Tritón había intentado evitar, ocurrió.

"¡No, no me refería a eso!" El chico de ojos verdes movió sus manos frenéticamente frente a él de manera negativa "Solo dije que era imposible tener pensamientos como esos de una niña como usted" Tritón solo acababa de cavar su tumba.

"¿¡NIÑA!?" Aria grito en indignación "¿¡Lo dices porque soy pequeña no!?" Cuestiono Aria repentinamente en voz baja, su cabello proyecto unas sombra sobre sus ojos dándole un aspecto algo aterrador, Tritón sin notar el cambio respondió rápidamente

"¡Sí!" El comedor cayó en silencio de repente

"¿…es por el tamaño de mis pechos no?" Tritón no esperaba esa pregunta y estaba por contestar cuando fijo su vista en el busto de Aria, era cierto que no era tan grande como otras chicas que había visto pero era un sólido copa B, sin darse cuenta una mirada seria se posó en su rostro mientras miraba sus pechos.

"Tenía razón ¿no?" sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un rojo siniestro ocultado solo por su cabello.

"C-Claro que no" negó el chico de ojos verdes con algo de nervios

"Claro que sí, admite que lo pensaste pervertido"

Viendo la pelea desde el otro lado de la mesa, los padres de Aria sonrían alegremente a la escena.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tritón se encontraba en el cuarto de huéspedes preparándose para dormir, recordando la escena anterior en el comedor le trajo una sonrisa y una mueca de dolor a su rostro, en la mejilla derecha como si hubiera sido impresa ahí, era la marca de una bofetada, más específicamente la marca de la mano dejado por Aria cuando lo abofeteo por decir una estupidez.

"Me gustan tus pechos" fue lo que había gritado frente a los padres de Aria por instinto cuando no pudo defenderse más de los argumentos de la joven rubia, ese comentario valió una bofetada y un gran sonrojo en el rostro de Aria, y una buena risa por parte de los padres.

Pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todos los momentos felices que había pasado con Aria y su familia, le hacía sentir como si el mismo Oum lo bendijo, realmente agradecía ser recogido por ella y no alguien más

 _Flash Back_

" _¿Disculpe podría decirme dónde encontrar este lugar?" Tritón le pidió ayuda a un hombre que caminaba frente a él y le mostró una hoja con una dirección escrita._

 _"Mnn" el hombre miro a Tritón antes de ver el papel con una mirada de sorpresa "¡Oh! Ya veo, te diriges al Andrómeda, es un gran hotel si vas por ese camino deberías encontrarlo, no puedes perderte" el hombre señalo detrás de Tritón._

 _Tritón miro hacia atrás y vio el camino señalado por el hombre._

 _"Ya veo, así que es por ahí..." Guardando la nota, Tritón volvió a mirar al hombre y le sonrió "Gracias por la ayuda" Tritón se despidió y fue corriendo por el camino el cual parecía llevarlo al centro de la ciudad, el hombre estaba a punto de decirle que el hotel se encontraba cerrado pero antes de que pudiera el chico ya se había ido._

 _El joven Lantis corrió rápidamente por las calles con la esperanza de llegar pronto al hotel, le había tocado separarse de sus compañeros en el camino y habían acordado encontrarse en ese hotel cuando llegaran a la capital, había tardado 2 días más de lo esperado así que debían llevar tiempo esperando._

 _¿Estaba preocupado por ellos?_

 _Ni un poco realmente, ellos sabían cómo defenderse de cualquier cosa._

 _Tritón se detuvo frente a un edificio y levanto la vista, en un gran letrero era visible el nombre del edificio, Andrómeda, este era el hotel donde debía quedarse pero había algo extraño en él, el letrero no estaba encendido y las ventanas de las habitaciones estaban oscuras, ciertamente era tarde pero aún quedaba mucho para la hora de dormir. Tritón se acercó a la entrada y cuando estaba por tocar la puerta vio una nota pegada justo al lado de la puerta, se acercó a la nota y la leyó._

 _"Lamentamos las molestias pero durante un tiempo indefinido no estaremos disponibles por causas personales, esperemos que este inconveniente no le haya causado ningún tipo de problemas, gracias por su comprensión"_

 _"¿QUÉ?" Tritón grito en shock, no podía creer esto, fijando su vista hasta la esquina de la nota vio una fecha, probablemente el día que se fueron y viendo el día el chico de ojos verdes no lo podía creer una vez más, fue hace una semana._

 _El joven cazador en formación había estado caminando alrededor de la ciudad por un par de horas y no había podido encontrar a Sheele o Lubbock, había dado sus descripciones a algunas personas con la esperanza de que los hayan visto pero todos decían lo mismo, no los habían visto._

 _Ya eran más de las 9:00 y no había encontrado otro lugar donde dormir, había tenido que sentarse en una esquina de la carretera cerca de la entrada de la ciudad pensando en que haría a partir de ahora, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido si no fuera por el sonido de los caballos pasando frente a él, levantando la vista tritón observo como una chica muy linda se bajaba del carruaje y caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa, había dos guardias detrás de ella siguiéndola mientras trataban de convencerla de volver al carruaje, pronto se detuvo frente a él y se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura._

 _"Hola ¿no tienes donde quedarte?" Pregunto animadamente, el guardia se sobresaltó y volteo a mirar a la chica y empezó a hablar su tono de voz demostraba que estaba en shock._

 _"Señorita no estará pensando en-"_

 _"No puedo evitarlo, es mi naturaleza" sonrió la chica y volteo a mirar de nuevo a Tritón "¿Eres un forastero cierto?" Dijo ella, quien tenía un buen ojo para identificar gente que venía de otros lugares._

 _"Eh... si" Confirmo él._

 _"Ya veo, entonces si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte" la chica le dedico una linda sonrisa "¿Quieres venir a quedarte en mi casa?" Tritón no sabía qué clase de razón tendría esta chica para invitarlo a su casa, pero parecía sincera._

 _Aun así no pudo evitar decir lo siguiente._

 _"No tengo dinero" eso era una mentira pero si Tritón tenía razón y ella solo quería dinero entonces se alejaría_

 _"Si lo tuvieses no estarías por pasar la noche aquí"_

 _Parece que se equivocó._

 _"La señorita Aria no puede dejar abandonada a gente como tú" dijo el segundo guardia._

' _¿¡Espera a que te refieres con gente como yo!? Aunque no lo parezca vengo de una familia muy adinerada' Pensó un irritado Tritón ante esas palabras._

 _"Deberías aceptar su gesto de bondad" dijo el primer guardia. Tritón volvió a mirar al frente, justo donde estaba Aria quien no había perdido en ningún momento su sonrisa._

 _"Entonces... ¿qué dices?" Dijo Aria, Tritón no podía encontrar una buena excusa para negar su ofrecimiento, así que se rindió._

 _"Bueno... creo que es mejor que dormir en la calle" la sonrisa en el rostro de Aria aumento, parecía muy hermosa._

 _"Entonces está decidido"_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Después de eso ella lo había llevado a su casa y sus padres lo habían recibido de manera muy amable, al parecer era muy común que Aria trajera personas sin hogar a la casa para que pudieran pasar la noche.

El padre de Aria había sido lo suficientemente amable de pedir a sus conocidos por si lograban encontrar a Sheele y Lubbock, Tritón no sabía cómo agradecérselos y entonces Aria le había pedido que fuera su guardaespaldas.

El cansancio pronto supero a Tritón y cayo dormido bajo las sabanas, esperando que el siguiente día fuera igual que este.

Afuera de la mansión las sombras de 6 personas se proyectaban sobre ella, sus ojos fríos se posaron en la mansión, la voz de uno de ellos hizo eco.

"La misión comienza"

De pronto cada guardia en la mansión sentía como si el divino castigo de Dios caería sobre ellos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El sonido de los pasos hacían eco mientras la madre de Aria caminaba por los pasillos solitarios, en su rostro se notaba la sonrisa de felicidad junto a un pequeño rubor mientras iba de camino a su habitación, estaba muy feliz por todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente y mañana todo sería aún mejor.

"Bueno creo que hoy volveré a escribir en mi diario" mirando hacia el pequeño libro en sus manos no pudo evitar reír "fufufufu no puedo parar con este habito-"

No pudo decir más, fue tan rápido como un destello, el mundo de repente de puso al revés, un dolor inmenso se presentó en sus brazos y abdomen "¿Eh?" Ahora podía verlo, sus brazos y torso habían sido cortados y la sangre se esparció por el piso, las paredes y sobre su atacante, era una chica, la chica más hermosa que había visto.

Era una chica delgada con el pelo largo purpura y ojos del mismo color, lleva un cheongsam sin mangas de color lila, algo revelador exponiendo un poco su escote y las piernas, tenía las mangas separadas del vestido y unas botas blancas, pero lo que más destacaba de ella. Lo último que Carmilla vio antes de morir.

Eran las enormes tijeras en manos de esa chica.

La chica balanceo la tijera quitando toda la sangre sobre ella, fijo su mirada fría en el cadáver de la mujer y le ofreció una reverencia

"Lo siento mucho"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tritón se levantó de golpe de su cama, no sabía porque pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento, tomo una respiración profunda e intento calmarse, sentía algo, era una sensación horrible, sus maestros le habían hablado de ello, esa sensación tenías cuando sentías como si tu corazón estuviera siendo exprimido por algo o alguien, eso era...

"¡Sed de sangre!" Los ojos de Tritón se abrieron en shock, recogió su espada y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La sed de sangre no era algo que cualquiera pudiera usar, quizás en la gran guerra era común, pero en estos tiempos de paz no es necesaria esa clase de habilidad, no era parecido al aura, el aura era la manifestación del alma, algo con lo que nacías. La sed de sangre era algo que ganabas al matar y matar una y otras vez, mientras más mataras tu sed de sangre aumentaba, más concretamente era la experiencia, la experiencia que ganabas al matar, era algo completamente instintivo que usabas cuando ibas a matar, cada sentimiento asesino que tengas se manifiesta en esa sed de sangre y tu objetivo la sentirá.

Pero esta esta sed de sangre que sentía Tritón... era aterradora, la persona que la producía... no, ahora que se concentraba mejor, no era una persona pero varias de ellas quien producían este temor en él, aun así de las seis que sentía, tres de ellas destacaban más que las otras.

Aun así ¿Quién podría producir esta clase de sed de sangre?, las palabras de uno de los guardias volvieron a su mente rápidamente.

"¡No me digas...!"

 _"Son un grupo de asesinos que acechan la ciudad"_

 _"Sus principales blancos son personas de alto rango o aquellos con una gran riqueza"_

Mientras corría por el pasillo el chico de ojos verdes se detuvo al instante y miro por la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron en shock por lo que veía.

"¡Night Raid!"

En el aire encima de una telaraña de hilos eran 4 figuras, la luz de la luna creaba una sombra sobre ellos que le impedía a Tritón ver sus rostros. El chico de ojos verdes vio como los guardias se reunían al frente de la mansión para luchar, Tritón podía unirse a ellos para luchar pero si Night Raid estaba atacando este lugar entones buscaban asesinar a los dueños.

 _"¿debería brindarles apoyo?"_ Pensó Tritón mientras veía como tres guardias sacaban sus armas _"¿O debería proteger a Aria y los otros?"_

El chico de ojos verdes fijo su vista en los 3 guardias que fueron a atacar.

"tres guardias" dijo un chico chaqueta verde con cuello blanco, llevaba en la cabeza unos gobles rojos, una playera blanca con diferentes dibujos en ellas, un pantalón azul y un par de zapatos. Tiene el pelo verde, al igual que sus ojos, con un mechón de pelo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, en su espalda baja lleva un gran carrete de hilos unido a cinco dedales de metal en cada mano.

"Esos son tus objetivos por ahora... Akame" dijo el chico de pelo verde

"Eliminar" la mirada fría de esos bellos ojos rojos se fijaron en los guardias, sosteniendo la empuñadura de su katana con fuerza Akame se dejó caer de los hilos y cayo de rodillas frente a los guardias, levantando la mirada hacia los guardias Akame adoptó una posición relajada y caminaba hacia los guardias esperando que dieran el primer paso.

El guardia que había traído a Tritón junto a Aria a la mansión fue el primero en hablar "Escucha... será mejor que sueltes esa espada" Akame ignoro lo que dijo el guardia y siguió caminando, viendo que su advertencia no hizo nada, los guardias se lanzaron contra ella.

Akame coloco su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y se lanzó a un velocidad cegadora desenvaino la espada e hizo un pequeño corto la garganta del guardia, la sangre se derramo por todos lados, la sombra del segundo guardia quien llevaba un hacha se asomó sobre Akame, el guardia uso toda su fuerza y dirigió el hacha hacia el cuello de Akame con la intención de decapitarla pero el hacha solo se reunió contra el suelo, Akame quien se movía demasiado rápido se encontraba detrás del guardia sostenía la espada con las dos manos al nivel de la cabeza apuntando hacia el guardia, empujando la espada hacia el frente atravesó el corazón del segundo guardia matándolo al instante.

Todo esto había ocurrido en unos segundos.

El primer guardia aún seguía vivo y vio cómo su compañero fue asesinado, marcas negras empezaron a aparecer de la herida hecha por la espada de Akame y se esparcían por todo el cuerpo "Yo estaba podrido hasta las entrañas... supongo que este es un castigo... apropiado" diciendo sus últimas palabras las marcas cubrieron su cuerpo y murió.

El ultimo guardia no podía creer lo que veía "¿Qué demonios...?, ¡ustedes son monstruos!" Estaba por huir del lugar pero cuando volteo solo vio un destello negro y su cabeza había sido separada de su cuerpo.

"patético... intentando huir en medio del combate" Akame volteo a mirar quien dijo esas palabras, con una mirada de irritación era su hermana pequeña.

Kurome.

Tritón no lo podía creer, ¡en un instante... todos habían sido eliminados!... y esas chicas, eran las mismas que había visto en su camino aquí. ¡¿Ellas eran parte de Night Raid?!

Tritón no se lo pensó y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Al menos tenía que proteger a Aria.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En una habitación completamente oscura se encontraban dos personas.

La primera era el padre de Aria, Gilles, quien estaba siendo sostenido por la garganta.

La segunda figura era un joven rubio con ojos dorados. Llevaba una túnica blanca en la parte superior de una camisa de color negro y pantalones con un cinturón marrón, un pasador de pluma detrás de la oreja y un accesorio de collar en su cuello, pero lo más extraño de su apariencia era lo que había en su espalda.

Eran alas como las de un ángel.

"A-Ay-Ayúdenme... tengo una hija" Gilles luchaba por respirar

"Relájese" El joven de rubio sonreía de una manera amable pero tenía una frialdad en ella que el hombre noto "te reunirás pronto con ella y tu esposa en el infierno"

"¡¿Incluso mi hija?!" Grito el padre de Aria "¡¿Es que acaso no tienen piedad?!"

"¿Piedad?" El joven de rubio se burló "No tengo idea de lo que significa esa palabra, vas a tener que explicarme que significa cuando nos veamos en el infierno" los sonidos del cuerpo del padre de Aria siendo desgarrado hacían eco en el cuarto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un guardia corría hacia la parte trasera de la mansión arrastrando a Aria con él.

"Señorita Aria por favor apresúrese" mientras decía esto no dejo de mirar los alrededores buscando cualquier enemigo.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Cuestiono Aria con miedo.

"solo preocúpese por correr lo más que pueda, estaremos seguros si llegamos a ese lugar" Aria volteo haber donde señalaba el guardia y vio el "almacén" detrás de la mansión.

"¡Aria!" La mencionada volteo a ver a Tritón corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Tritón!" El chico de ojos verdes deja escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a la rubia menor segura.

"llegas en el momento adecuado" el guardia grito y señalo a Tritón con desesperación

"Nosotros vamos a ocultarnos en el almacén hasta que lleguen los guardias, mientras tanto intenta ganar todo el tiempo que puedas luchando contra ellos"

"¡¿Qu-Que!?" El chico de ojos verdes no podía creer lo que oía "¡Eso es una locura!" Le hubiera seguido gritando lo estúpido que era pero el sonido de alguien cayendo detrás de él lo hizo voltear "¡AH!" Akame se encontraba detrás de él y se lanzó directamente hacia el peli-azul "¡Mierda, tendré que hacerlo!" Tritón espero que Akame lo atacara.

Pero no lo hizo.

"Tú no eres una prioridad" Akame duplico su velocidad y Tritón ya no podía verla, sintió un peso en el hombro y vio como Akame lo utilizo como plataforma para impulsarse hacia donde se encontraban el guardia y Aria

"¡Mierda se acerca!" Sacando su rifle el guardia empezó a disparar en dirección a Akame, el guardia sonrió cuando vio que no las esquivaba pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Akame simplemente corrió entre las balas y salió completamente ilesa, el terror lo inundo cuando Akame llegó justo frente a él y blandiendo su espada corto a través de la cintura del guardia dividiéndolo en dos y muriendo inmediatamente.

"Objetivo Eliminado" dijo Akame en una voz monótona

Aria no pudo mantenerse en pie por el miedo y cayó sobre su trasero, las lágrimas se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos apunto de derramarse.

Akame miraba hacia abajo a Aria, en su mano derecha estaba su espada preparada para decapitar a la rubia menor, sus hermosos ojos rojos veían fríamente a los de Aria

"Eliminar" dijo Akame.

"¡Maldición detente!" Tritón se lanzó frente a Aria y ataco a Akame haciéndola dar unos pasos atrás.

"Tu... no eres una prioridad" si no fuera por la situación Tritón se reiría del puchero en el rostro de Akame "Por lo tanto aun no tengo razón para matarte" la voz de Akame mantenía su tono monótono.

"¡¿Pero si planeas Asesinar a esta niña?!"

"Si" Akame asintió con una linda expresión en su rostro

"¡¿Si?!, ¡Al menos ten la decencia de negarlo!"

La mirada en el rostro de la asesina de ojos rojos se tornó cada vez más oscura "si te interpones en mi camino entonces te matare también" dijo Akame

"Como si fuese a escapar solo porque dijiste eso" esa no fue la respuesta correcta.

"Ya veo" Akame levanto la espada envainada y su mirada se afilo "Entonces te eliminare también" dijo Akame con voz fría.

Acercándose a donde se encontraba Akame eran dos personas, Kurome y el joven rubio, ambos esperaban encontrar a Akame volviendo después de eliminar a su objetivo, por eso quedaron en shock al ver que Aria seguía viva, pero al ver a Tritón comprendieron porque, Kurome al ver la situación no pudo evitar recordar una historia que le habían contado, sobre la época del original Night Raid, el chico a su lado hablo como si leyera sus sentimientos.

"¿No te parece familiar esta escena?"

"Ya deberías saberlo... Run" dijo Kurome en voz baja.

"Supongo que tienes razón..." El llamado Run observo el inminente encuentro entre Tritón y Akame "Pareciera que la historia se repite"

Kurome asintió con la cabeza a sus palabras, fijando su mirada en Tritón remplazo su apariencia con la de otra persona, en su lugar era un joven de estatura promedio o menor, de cabellos castaño algo largo y ojos verdes. Su atuendo consiste en un pantalón negro y botas largas, una camisa y un suéter de lana color marrón amarillento. En sus manos lleva una espada corta de doble filo, de hoja ancha y negra, la cual tenía una guardia equivalente para su hoja y un mango lo suficientemente largo como para ser sujetado con ambas manos.

Kurome parpadeo y la imagen se había ido, pronto Akame y Tritón se lanzaron contra el otro en un choque de espadas, Kurome vio la escena y adquirió una mirada desinteresada.

"Si... parece que la historia se repite" Dijo Kurome

Akame aumento su velocidad y se lanzó contra Tritón haciendo que tomara una posición defensiva para recibir el impacto de su espada, el choque separo a ambos, tomando la oportunidad Tritón balanceo su espada a las piernas de Akame quien salto para esquivar y soltó una patada golpeando el hombro de Tritón sacándolo de balance y dejándolo abierto para recibir un ataque, en un rápido movimiento Akame empujo el pomo de la espada hundiendo el filo de la katana en su pecho.

"Pero el final no será el mismo" finalizo Run el pensamiento de Kurome.

"Kyaaa" Aria grito de miedo al ver la espada clavándose en el pecho de los chicos de ojos verdes "¡Tritón!"

El chico se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

"…" Akame aún mantenía su mirada estoica sin mostrar alguna emoción y apunto con su espada a Tritón, en ningún momento aparto su mirada de su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, el cuerpo de Tritón empezó a temblar mientras se levantaba. Su cuerpo estaba sudando y una mirada de terror se mostraba en su rostro, aunque Tritón parecía haber muerto por ese ataque se levantó con algo de dificultad, Akame no parecía sorprendido por esto.

"No bajaste tu guardia, ni tampoco intentaste acercarte" Tritón levanto la parte delantera de su camina revelando un peto de hierro parcialmente agrietado.

"No sentí que mi espada estuviera cortando carne" respondió Akame.

Kurome y Run no estaban sorprendidos por esto, sabían que existía una posibilidad que de algo así pasara.

"el chico tuvo suerte" fue el comentario de Kurome, Run solo sonrió al comentario de su compañera.

"He visto a Tritón crecer como cazador, el chico tiene talento" dijo Run mientras empezó a caminar más cerca de la batalla con Kurome siguiéndolo de cerca "Pero es hora de que escoja un bando"

"Eliminar" Akame se lanzó contra Tritón con la intención de seguir el combate.

"Espera un segundo" el chico de ojos verdes grito intentando detener a Akame "Ustedes solo buscan el dinero ¿no es así?, Por favor dejen a esta chica en paz" las palabras no parecían detener a Akame "¡Esto no es un campo de batalla!" Akame lo volvió a ignorar "¡¿Aun así intentas matar a esta chica inocente?!"

Akame entro en su guardia, estaba a unos centímetros de él, su espada se acercaba poco a poco a su cuello.

 _"Esto no es bueno"_ Pensó con desesperación Tritón _"ella no escucha nada de lo que digo"_ La espada de Akame estaba por cortar el cuello de Tritón.

"Tranquilo" dijo Run golpeando la parte superior de la cabeza de Akame causando que plantara la cara contra el piso y se arrastrara por unos metros por la tierra hasta detenerse, Kurome coloco las manos sobre su boca para contener la carcajada que saldría de ella al presenciar la graciosa situación, Akame levanto su rostro ahora sucio del suelo y le lanzo una mirada de muerte a Run quien sonreía con inocencia.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Run?" La voz monótona de Akame tenía un borde peligroso en ella, el hecho de que su querida hermana pequeña también estuviera riéndose lo hacía peor.

"Cálmate un poco, aún tenemos algo de tiempo... y quiero ver en qué clase de chico sea convertido mi estudiante" dijo Run mirando a Tritón quien no podía creer que la persona delante suyo fuera compañero de unos asesinos.

"¿Profesor Ruhe?" dijo el chico de ojos verdes en un susurro.

"Tiempo sin vernos Tritón, aunque estas no sean las mejores condiciones para nuestro encuentro" Run paso caminando junto a Tritón quien seguía en Shock, el joven rubio se acercó al almacén en donde Aria planeaba ocultarse y se colocó justo en frente de la puerta "Tritón... nos dijiste que no matáramos a una chica inocente" Run empujo la puerta revelando su contenido dentro. "Seguirás diciendo lo mismo después de ver esto" Tritón se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar frente al almacén y ver lo que había dentro, sus ojos se abrieron en shock por lo que vio "Echa un vistazo... a la oscuridad de este reino".

Era visión horrible, la habitación estaba completamente lleno de instrumentos de tortura, todos llenos de sangre seca, innumerables cadáveres humanos y faunos mutilados, la mayoría colgando del techo con extremidades faltantes, cabezas en contenedores de agua, un gran contenedor de agua con 2 cuerpos dentro, en una esquina había una jaula llena de personas delirando al borde de la muerte.

"¿Qué es esto?" lo que veía era horrible, levantando la mirada al techo vio el cuerpo de una niña, un fauno perro, tenía un hermoso cabello negro, su estómago estaba abierto, le faltaba una pierna y no tenía ojos.

La niña no podía ser más de 12 años.

"Ellos acogían a todos los forasteros en las calles y les mentían con dulces palabras" dijo Run apoyándose en el marco de la puerta "Todo para usarlos como juguetes y torturarlos hasta la muerte..." Run le envió una mirada de tristeza al cadáver de la niña "esta es... la verdadera naturaleza de esta familia" Run dirigió su mirada en Aria quien trataba de huir solo para ser detenida por Kurome.

"¿En serio crees que puedes escapar?" Dijo Kurome bloqueando el camino de Aria "estas podrida me das asco" sentencio Kurome mientras apuntaba su espada a la rubia menor.

A la joven rubia no le importaba lo que pensara.

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" Fue un pequeño susurro, aunque escuchado por todos, su cabello proyecto una sombra sobre sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba de vez en cuando, Kurome pensó que iba a llorar.

Ese pensamiento estaba equivocado

"¡USTEDES SOLO SON LA PESTE DE ESTE MUNDO, SON IGUAL QUE EL GANADO!" Aria enloqueció, su rostro se torció en una mueca horrible de odio y rabia y empezó a gritar "¡DEBERÍA SER LIBRE DE HACER CON USTEDES LO QUE YO QUIERA!" El rostro de Aria se convierto en una sonrisa sádica, sucia y asquerosa "¡INCLUSO ESA CHICA FUE MUY IMPERTINENTE AL TENER EL CABELLO SEDOSO AUN SIENDO UNA SUCIA PERRA, MIENTRAS YO TENGO QUE LIDIAR CADA DÍA CON MI CABELLO ONDULADO!" dijo mientras señalaba con placer a la chica fauno colgando del techo "¡FUE POR ESO QUE LE DEDIQUE MAS TIEMPO A SU TORTURA, FUI MUY METICULOSA!" la rubia menor empezó a reír de manera desquiciada "¡DEBERÍA ESTAR AGRADECIDA DE QUE LE HAYA DADO PARTE DE MI VALIOSO TIEMPO!" Siguió riendo ganando una mirada de asco de Kurome.

"Tal parece que era una familia de sadistas disfrazado de buenas personas" comento Kurome mientras acercaba su espada al cuello de la rubia.

Run solo asintió a sus palabras y fijo su mirada en Akame "Perdón por interrumpir, puedes continuar" El asesino de ojos rojos solo levanto su espada.

"Elimin-"

"¡ESPEREN!" grito Tritón, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

"¿Todavía planeas protegerla?" Run le dirigió una mirada de duda antes de sonreír "Bueno, no me extraña que quieras protegerla..." Tritón se dio lentamente la vuelta revelando una sonrisa "Después de todo, ustedes dos son muy similares" el chico de ojos verdes llevaba una sonrisa igual a la de Aria, asquerosa y repugnante.

"¿Así que lo sabias después de todo?" Pregunto Tritón en un suave susurro.

"Lo hice..." Run miro de reojo a Kurome quien seguía señalando con la punta de su espada a la rubia menor "Pensé que si te mostraba esto... reconsiderarías todos los males que has hecho" dijo Run con resignación.

Tritón solo se rio y le lanzo una mirada llena de lujuria al cuerpo de Aria y luego la miro a los ojos "Después me encargare de ti" la rubia menor se sonrojo a la mirada que le enviaba el chico de ojos verdes.

Akame y Kurome pensaron que era repugnante.

"Pero veo que me equivoque" dijo Run mirando a quien fue su estudiante hace tantos años atrás, la familia de Tritón, los Lantis eran una familia ascendente en la empresa Schnee, unas cuantas generaciones atrás los Lantis eran una familia de cazadores hasta el final de la gran guerra, al final de la guerra el hijo mayor de la familia decidió dejar el negocio de ser cazador y decidió viajar por el mundo.

Años después el hijo mayor encontró una mina abundante de polvo y decidió unirse al negocio del comercio de polvo y competir contra la compañía Schnee pero no lograban alcanzar el mismo nivel de los Schnee, unos 30 años después la empresa no lograba mantenerse y fueron absorbidos por los Schnee, el actual jefe de la familia Lantis, el padre de Tritón, decidió que si su familia no podía alcanzar la cima por sí mismos, entonces alcanzarían la cima dentro de la empresa Schnee.

El padre de Tritón pensó que si lograban una posición alta dentro de la compañía podría hacerle una propuesta al actual líder de la compañía Schnee , Jacques Schnee para planear una boda entre su hija menor Weiss con su hijo Tritón, uniendo la familia Lantis de forma permanente a la compañía de polvo Schnee.

Aunque ese plan se volvió obsoleto cuando Tritón demostró talento en la espada y se volvió un cazador en entrenamiento, su padre había usado sus contactos para encontrar a los mejores maestros para su hijo, uno de ellos había sido Run Ruhe, el maestro rubio había visto como Tritón quien era un chico valiente y muy decidido crecía poco a poco en un magnifico cazador.

Pero todo cambio cuando la conoció a ella. La familia Schnee estaba compuesta por 5 personas, el jefe de la compañía Jacques Schnee, sus hijas Weiss y Winter y su hijo menor Whitley Schnee, el quinto miembro paso a ser la segunda hija de Jacques, Esdeath Schnee también conocida como "Frozen Calamity" quien había abandonado todo lazo familiar con ellos y se unió al ejercito de Atlas como Esdeath Partas y ascendió rápidamente a general, Tritón había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en una ocasión y lo había cambiado por completo, ese mismo día Tritón había presenciado la crueldad de Esdeath al matar a un escuadrón completo de miembros de White Fang y como torturo a los sobrevivientes hasta la muerte.

Ella es la pesadilla de cada fauno y el terror de incluso los humanos. Después de conocerla Tritón adopto una obsesión enfermiza con Esdeath y empezó a tomar sus costumbres de torturar a sus enemigos, especialmente a las mujeres. Tritón había dejado de ser su estudiante hace muchos años, por lo que no tenía ningún remordimiento por lo que sigue.

"Akame es todo tuyo" sentencio Run.

Los ojos rojos se posaron sobre Tritón, la voz de Akame hizo eco en el lugar "Te enterrare" los ojos de Akame se afilaron y su sed de sangre se multiplico causando un escalofrió por la espalda de Tritón.

Akame empezó a correr hacia Tritón y el chico de ojos verdes hizo lo mismo y corrió hacia Akame quien aumento la velocidad desapareciendo de su vista, Tritón se detuvo y por puro instinto bloqueo la espada de Akame, ambos empujaban con fuerza tratando de sacar de balance al otro, Akame desvió la espada de Tritón liberándose del choque y volvió a blandir su espada contra el torso de Tritón quien reaccionando rápidamente rechazo con toda su fuerza la espada de Akame pero no espero que ella usara ese impulso para girar y posicionar una patada contra su estómago impulsándolo unos metros atrás, sintió el inminente peligro que se acercaba, como si la muerte lo acechara y levanto su vista preparándose para recibir el ataque de Akame pero no estaba, había desaparecido

Volteo a mirar a todos lados buscando donde estaba, no la veía pero sentía el peligro que desprendía su mirada, siguiendo su instinto levanto la mirada y vio como Akame caía hacia el blandiendo su espada hacia abajo, el chico de ojos verdes coloco su espada sobre la cabeza y bloqueo la espada de Akame, la fuerza del golpe le hizo doblar las rodillas y Akame uso esa oportunidad para conectar una patada en su rostro enviándolo a estrellarse contra el almacén de cadáveres.

Akame no bajo la guardia en ninguna momento y señalo su espada hacia el almacén, del humo Tritón se levantó algo desorientado por el golpe, la herida en su rostro estaba sanando rápidamente gracias a su aura, el chico de ojos verdes fijo su mirada en Akame y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que no lucia ni un poco de cansancio, lo había olvidado pero se supone que los miembros de Night Raid son igual de poderosos que los verdaderos cazadores, si quería tener una oportunidad de ganar tendría que ir con todo.

Akame por primera vez en la pelea cambio su expresión por una de sorpresa al verlo envainar su espada en la espalda, ¿acaso se estaba rindiendo?

"Esto no significa que me rindo, simplemente decide que no puedo vencerte solo, así que simplemente te detendré hasta que vengan los refuerzos" Tritón alzo las manos frente su rostro y ajusto los guantes en sus manos "estos guantes son la mejor creación de uno de los antiguos líderes de la familia Lantis... hechos especialmente con materiales desconocidos y polvo de gravedad" los guantes no se veían tan especiales, parecían de cuero y eran de color plata, en el centro del dorso de la mano eran 3 círculos negros uno dentro de otro, el primer círculo exterior de repente se tornó negro, Tritón apunto sus dos manos hacia Akame y las cerro.

Akame reacciono rápidamente y salto lejos de donde estaba de pie, el aire empezó a deformarse alrededor de esa zona y como si una bomba se había estrellado en ese lugar todo el piso se destrozó de repente, Akame presto atención al siguiente movimiento de Tritón quien dirigió su mano a uno de los arboles con su mano derecha, el árbol se levantó destrozando el suelo y voló hacia el chico de ojos verdes deteniéndose justo antes de golpearlo y usando la mano izquierda Tritón empujo el árbol a la dirección donde se encontraba Akame y se disparado al igual que una bala.

Akame no vacilo y se posiciono frente al árbol y lo dividió a la mitad con un corte de su espada, Tritón no espero y empezó a lanzar árbol tras árbol contra Akame quien se mantuvo firme cortando cada uno que venía hacia ella, los arboles llegaban una tras otro y Akame blandía su espada con mucha rapidez dividiendo cada cosa que le lanzara.

Desde la distancia Kurome y Run veían la pelea pero ponían especial atención a los guantes de Tritón, ¿dijo que habían sido hechos por uno de sus ancestros?, imposible, para crear algo de ese nivel en esta época era imposible, solo había una posibilidad y esa era-

"Una Teigu" dijo Kurome con algo de sorpresa y Run no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, solo existían 48 Teigus, de las cuales al menos 10 de ellas estaban completamente destruidas, 8 estaban en posesión de Night Raid y las restantes estaban en paradero desconocido, Run se concentró en los guantes intentando recordar cualquier información de una Teigu de tipo guantes.

"Kurome... ¿recuerdas haber leído de una Teigu como esa?" Pregunto Run, Kurome frunció el ceño intentado recordar lo que leyó en el libro de las Teigu.

"… Una de las 24 Teigus pérdidas durante la guerra civil del imperio... **Weight of the World: Gravity Destroyer** " dijo Kurome.

Tritón paro de lanzar arboles a Akame al ver que no funcionaba, decidió aumentar el nivel, el segundo circulo exterior de los guantes de volvió totalmente negro en los guantes de Tritón, Akame tenía una idea de lo que iba a suceder y decidió no quedarse quieto para verlo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, una fuerte presión se posó sobre sus hombros y cayó sobre su rodilla sin poder mantenerse de pie, era como si el peso del mundo estaba sobre sus hombros y no solo eso, los alrededores y los arboles estaban hundiéndose en el suelo, Akame se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar estaba bajo el control del Teigu de Tritón.

"Tsk..." Chasqueo la lengua, parece que no tenía opción.

Akame envaino su espada, pero no separo su mano de la empuñadura, su cuerpo empezaba a pesar más de lo que podía soportar, tenía que ser rápido. Su cabello cubrió sus ojos, respiro por la nariz y lo soltó por la boca, en un movimiento rápido desenvaino la espada y corto el aire, parecía un movimiento tonto e innecesario pero...

La gravedad alrededor del lugar que la mantenía aprisionada se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido.

A lo lejos Kurome y Run vieron esto con interés, Tritón había logrado forzar a Akame a usar su Semblanza.

Tritón quedo en shock al no saber qué había ocurrido, vio como Akame se levantó y lo miro a los ojos, el terror invadía su cuerpo y se puso a pensar, ¿Por qué demonios se había enamorado de esa chica?... no, ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo que sentía en ese momento no era amor, era el miedo, su cuerpo sabia instintivamente que esa chica lo mataría cuando se volvieran a encontrar.

Y ahora no tenía escapatoria.

"Eres sorprendentemente bueno con el control de tu Teigu" Akame sorprendió a Tritón al hablar en medio del combate, el chico de ojos verdes vio que aun así ella no bajo la guardia, era aterrador lo experta que era en la batalla a tan joven edad.

Ahora que tenía una mejor vista de ella pudo notar unas pequeñas adiciones en su vestimenta, llevaba la misma ropa que le vio puesta en la ciudad pero le había agregado un faldón lateral izquierdo rojo al cinturón y tenía puesta un abrigo largo negro. En sus brazos eran brazaletes similares a un kote de kendo color rojo que cubren sus antebrazos y el dorso de la mano.

La chica que había visto antes, su hermana Kurome tenía las mismas adiciones en su ropa.

Aunque era decepcionante ver que siendo tan hermosa no tenía mucho de que estar orgullosa en el departamento de busto, incluso su hermana menor tenía más que ella.

"¿Teigu? No se dé que hablas, estos guantes fueron creados por mi ancestro y no se le ha dado un nombre" Tritón dejo de lado sus pensamientos pervertidos y volvió a colocar su mente en el combate

"Eso es imposible... crear algo como eso requeriría a todos los mejores investigadores y artesanos en el mundo... y aun así la posibilidad es baja, por eso solo existen 48 de ellas en el mundo" Tritón no podía creer lo que oía, ¿existían 48 objetos igual de poderosos que los guantes de su ancestro?, seguramente tenía que ser una broma.

"Estas mintiendo" por supuesto que no podía creer en algo así... pero si lo pensaba bien tenía mucho sentido, ni la empresa Schnee o cualquier otra compañía podría crear algo así "dijiste que era una Teigu... ¿que son exactamente?" Tritón finalmente hizo la pregunta, su curiosidad había salido a flote, Akame noto esto pero no le importó contarle un poco, el no viviría más allá de esta noche.

"Son las 48 armas más poderosas jamás hechas" con eso Akame termino con la conversación y apunto su espada hacia Tritón preparándose para volver a pelear. Lo que había dicho era cierto, un usuario de Teigu se convertía automáticamente en un ejército de un hombre, se decía que un solo usuario de Teigu igualaba el poder de cien mil hombres (Siempre y cuando el uso de dicha Teigu fuese orientado al combate), por esa misma razón las Teigu solo podían ser usadas por los guerreros más capaces.

El hecho de que Tritón pudiera utilizar una Teigu con tanto control decía mucho de su habilidad.

"¡Aquí están!" Akame volvió su mirada hacia el bosque, parece que Tritón había cumplido su objetivo de mantenerlo ocupado hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, seis hombres venían corriendo hacia ellos, el grupo recién llegado de cazadores se detuvo justo en el medio de Akame y Tritón, el aparente líder del grupo armado con una gunblade volteo a mirar a Aria quien estaba detrás de Tritón "¿Se encuentra bien señorita Aria?" la mencionada asintió aliviada de que ahora con tantos cazadores se encontraba a salvo, todo iba a terminar pronto.

Pero no a su favor como ella esperaba.

Los cazadores dirigieron su mirada a Akame quien seguía mirando a Tritón con su mirada fría, habían encontrado muchos cuerpos muertos alrededor de todo la mansión y todas sus muertes eran culpa de Night Raid, algunos de ellos eran sus compañeros y eso aumento la rabia y odio en su corazón "¡ATAQUEN!" Grito el líder y todos los cazadores se movieron a grandes velocidades hacia Akame.

Akame observo el ataque de sus nuevos enemigos y adopto una nueva postura, las piernas levemente separadas y los brazos posicionados a la altura del pecho, sus manos agarraban la empuñadura de su espada el nivel de la cabeza, la punta del filo de su espada apuntaba hacia el grupo de cazadores que venían hacia él, sus ojos sin emociones no mostraban ningún tipo de ansiedad, los seis cazadores estaban sobre el con sus armas apunto de matarlo y Akame hizo su movimiento.

Moviéndose a una inmensa velocidad Akame apareció justo detrás de los seis cazadores, su cabello ocultaba la expresión de su rostro y el filo de su espada había trazado una media luna de sangre, los cuerpos descuartizados de los seis cazadores no tardaron en caer al suelo.

Tritón seguía sin poder creer que tal monstruo existiera, el terror inundo nuevamente su ser, tenía que ir por todo si quería lograr escapar, nunca había llegado tan lejos antes pero no tenía tiempo de dudar, en el guante de Tritón solo quedaba un circulo y era el interior el cual se tornó totalmente negro y pronto todo el guante una vez de plata empezó a teñirse de negro, Tritón agito una mano hacia Akame quien salto fuera del camino y el lugar donde se encontraba empezó lentamente a comprimirse en un agujero antes de desaparecer llevándose los restos de árboles y piedras alrededor. Akame decidió que ya era suficiente tenía que terminar con esto rápidamente, sus ojos brillaron por un momento debajo de su cabello.

Su límite era un minuto.

Volviendo hacer alarde de su velocidad Akame se movió rápidamente atreves del campo esquivando los múltiples ataques de Tritón quien se desesperaba cada vez más mientras Akame se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, esas cosas que Tritón creaba eran peligrosos pero muy lentas, Akame tenía la ventaja.

Tritón se cansó y agito ambas manos frente a Akame ocasionando varios agujeros se formaran frente a Akame y explotaron expulsando todos los árboles y piedras que habían absorbido antes, Akame salto esquivando el ataque y empezó a maniobrar en el aire y giro sobre si misma quedando de cabeza en el aire mirando hacia abajo a Tritón, pronto la gravedad se hizo presente haciendo que cayera hacia el peli-azul quien como última oportunidad creo el agujero más grande que pudiera para absorber a Akame dentro de él, un agujero de tres metros se formó aspirándolo todo a su centro y Akame quien caía hacia el solo blandió su espada cortando el centro y causando que se desvaneciera el agujero, antes de que aterrizara Tritón noto un último detalle.

Los ojos de Akame eran de un hermoso color rojo y ahora que lo pensaba... ese color rojo en sus ojos le recordó la inmensa cantidad de sangre que había visto hoy, pero Tritón noto que sus ojos en este momento habían dejado de ser rojos, su iris se volvió un hermoso azul etéreo y un círculo rojo se formó alrededor de la pupila, pensó que eran igual de hermosos. Akame cortó el pecho de Tritón y aterrizo de rodillas. Akame logro cortar a Tritón.

La batalla había terminado.

Había sido rápido no tuvo ni una oportunidad de ganar, pensó que si tenía el factor sorpresa podría obtener la ventaja pero... desde el principio había sido Akame quien dominaba la batalla, en este momento realmente se arrepentía de no huir. Tritón cayó de espaldas no pudiendo mantenerse de pie, cuando vio a Akame acercándose espero el golpe final pero ella envaino su espada, ¿Acaso planeaba dejarlo vivir?

"¿Por qué no me matas, planeas dejarme vivir?" Su voz sonaba rasposa, se oía como un pequeño susurro

"no tardara mucho, morirás en unos cuantos segundo" Akame vio que Tritón no comprendió lo que quiso decir, decidió explicarle "Esta de aquí es mi Teigu" Akame levanto su katana frente a Tritón, la empuñadura era roja y en los laterales tenían un espacio en blanco con escritura negra en ella, el pomo también tenía un símbolo pero no podía reconocer el idioma, la Tsuba era rojo en forma de una cruz muy gruesa y la saya era roja con los últimos centímetros pasando a ser negro, era una espada muy hermosa "su nombre es... **One-Cut Killer: Murasame** "

"¿Esa... es una Teigu?" Parecía una simple espada, aparte de su hermoso diseño no parecía nada especial, aunque sus guantes tampoco lo hacían.

"Si... Murasame es una espada maldita que al cortar la piel libera una maldición que se esparce rápidamente por el cuerpo deteniendo el corazón y matando a la víctima" Tritón abrió los ojos en shock, que arma tan aterradora un simple rasguño era suficiente para extinguir su vida, esto era un Teigu.

Al parecer el título de las armas más poderosas jamás creadas lo tenían bien merecido.

"Ya veo, así que... así termina todo" las marcas casi habían cubierto por completo su cuerpo "Aunque... me hubiera gustado jugar con tu cuerpo y romperlo pieza por pieza, hubiera sido tan divertido... Al menos pude morir por una chica tan hermosa como tú" susurro Tritón con una gran sonrisa, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Akame lo oyera.

Uno de los ojos de Akame tuvo un tic… ¿Por qué justo había tenido que llegar a esa conclusión este maldito idiota?

"¡Ay!" Grito Tritón cuando Akame lo pateo "¡¿Por qué me pateas?!"

"¡¿A quién le dices chica bastardo?!" Actuando totalmente diferente a lo que había sido antes, fue Akame quien pateaba sin cesar el cuerpo moribundo de Tritón.

"¡¿Obviamente a ti estúpida, acaso eres tan estúpida que ni siquiera sabes eso?!"

"¡Soy un chico maldito idiota!" confeso Akame

A lo lejos por alguna razón tanto Kurome como Run sintieron unas terribles ganas de reírse de Akame.

Las marcas malditas cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de Tritón causando su muerte, en su rostro estaba escrito el horror al conocer el género de Akame, se había dado cuenta de que se sentía atraído hacia un hombre. Con la muerte de Tritón Akame centro su vista en Aria quien miraba la muerte del joven Lantis con horror, el terror la inundo cuando Akame se fijó en ella e hizo lo más lógico

Huyo.

"¡No, aléjate!" el asesino de ojos rojos observo tranquilamente como Aria empezaba a correr hacia el bosque, estaba por seguirla pero vio algo cayendo hacia Aria, o mejor dicho alguien.

"¡Te Tengo!" la figura desconocida se estrelló directamente contra Aria causando una gran explosión levantando una inmensa capa de polvo, lentamente una figura se hacía visible atreves del polvo y al verla una pequeña sonrisa se hizo paso en el rostro de Akame, ella era tan enérgica como siempre.

El polvo se desvaneció revelando a una chica de tenía una tez blanca, cabello color naranja hasta la parte baja de la espalda y los ojos rojos. Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas largas con el cuello a cuadros rojos y atados con una cinta roja bajo un chaleco negro, una mini falda a cuadros rojos y botas de cuero negro por debajo de la rodilla. En sus manos eran un par de tonfas en forma de cuchilla con las cual había destrozado el cadáver de Aria debajo de ella.

"Llegas tarde... Chelsea" la recién llamada Chelsea le saco la lengua en burla, se bajó del cadáver de la rubia menor y se acercó al asesino masculino de ojos rojos, Chelsea se paró justo frente al portador de Murasame mientras sonreía.

"Viste eso Akame, soy increíble ¿no?" Dijo Chelsea y Akame comprendió lo que quería, el portador de Murasame coloco su mano libre en la cabeza de Chelsea y la acaricio suavemente.

"Si lo eres Chelsea... eres impresionante" Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una de esas sonrisas que solía usar cuando era un niño inocente y supo que fue lo correcto al ver como las mejillas de Chelsea ganaban un pequeño rubor.

"jejejeje Akame me elogio" dijo en un pequeño susurro Chelsea, Kurome quien iba de camino con Run a reunirse con los demás para irse sintió unas poderosas ganas de matar a alguien.

"Vamos Chelsea es hora de irnos" Chelsea asintió y siguió al portador de Murasame para unirse al resto de sus compañeros, no fueron más de unos minutos cuando lograron ver a todos sus compañeros en el mismo lugar donde toda esta masacre había comenzado. Akame observo el rostro de cada uno, Run, Lubbock, Kurome, Sheele y Chelsea, sus compañeros, su equipo y su familia, todos ellos le sonreían y esperaban las palabras que acabarían esta noche.

"Misión Completa, volvamos a la base" Declaro Akame.

"¡SI!" Grito cada uno, mientras se retiraban de la escena, cada uno recordó aquellas palabras que los habían unido en esta suicida misión para destruir la corrupción de Mistral y del mundo, palabras por las cuales el original Night Raid lucho y sacrifico mucho.

"Al igual que las personas poco a poco se pudren, los países también colapsan eventualmente" Empezó Run.

"Incluso Remnant que ha prosperado por años aun con la amenaza de Grimm, esta corrupta y es ahora un infierno en vida" contó Lubbock.

"Espíritus malignos de todos lados en forma de seres humanas..." Dijo Sheele

"Proliferan como si todo fuera de ellos sin importarles los demás…" siguió Chelsea.

"Ese mal que el cielo no puede juzgar..." dijo Kurome.

"Lo destruiremos en la oscuridad" Finalizo Akame "Todos nosotros... estamos en el negocio del asesinato" fueron las últimas palabras que se oyeron antes de que Night Raid desapareció de esa masacre.

Pensar que todo esto inicio por culpa de un niño, un niño de 8 años que por accidente averiguo que tenía un gran talento para matar y que recordó que antiguamente, ese talento le había dado tanto dolor como felicidad.

Un niño de nombre Jaune Arc.

 **Fin del capítulo 1- Mata la Corrupción**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, como ven base este primer episodio en el primer capítulo de la serie Akame Ga Kill, incluso fui tan lejos como para usar a Aria y su familia y la razón de esto la verán más adelante, tal vez el próximo episodio.**

 **Algunos tendrán dudas de porque Kurome nombra al original Night Raid cuando todos sabemos que solo ha habido y habrá uno, otros seguro ya saben a qué se refiere Kurome y la respuesta la tendrán pronto.**

 **¿Porque Scheele está viva?**

 **Esa pregunta se contestara sola en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **También quiero agradecer a ZGMF-X13A Providence quien me ha estado apoyando ya casi dos años para escribir un Fic y publicarlo, le agradezco mucho.**

 **Y como despedida quisiera dejar una frase que un autor (Paradox Nialum) a quien admire durante muchos años y dejo de publicar, no se la razón, quizás se cansó de este sitio o le ocurrió algo malo pero quisiera dejar esta frase en cada capítulo que hago en señal de mi admiración por él.**

" **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


	2. Mata los Recuerdos

**¡Estoy de regreso! Se siente genial estar de vuelta. Lamento haber tardado tanto pero surgieron demasiadas cosas y ahora solo tengo un par de horas para sentarme en la computadora a escribir por día, los sábados y domingos también se volvieron ocupados. También está el hecho de que me gusta leer otras historias y ver los nuevos animes y alguno que otro manga que me llame la atención.**

 **Pasando a un tema más importante, esta historia no ha recibido tanta atención como mis otros dos proyectos "The White Demon and The Black Princess" y "Un viaje lleno de Corazones Rotos", aunque recibió más visitas de las que esperaba y estoy muy feliz por eso, así que tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiéndola.**

 **Este será el capítulo más largo que he hecho y quizás el más largo de mi vida, podría haberlo dividido en 2 capítulos pero cuando terminen de leerlo entenderán por qué no lo hice, disfrútenlo.**

 **Akame Ga Kill y RWBY no me pertenecen.**

* * *

En una habitación oscura, un par de cuerpos se encontraban durmiendo en la cama abrazados el uno del otro, el mayor de las dos figuras debajo de las mantas abrió lentamente sus ojos revelando un par de iris de color rojo los cuales parpadeaban cada pocos segundos para demostrar la somnolencia de su dueño.

Akame fijo su vista en la segunda persona sobre la cama, Kurome, su hermana pequeña quien tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho del chico de ojos rojos y dormía con un rosto tan lindo e inocente. Akame sujetaba su cintura un poco más cerca de sí mismo y las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas entre sí, para la vista de otros parecían dos amantes que no querían separarse del otro.

No estaba lejos de la verdad si le preguntabas a cualquiera de los dos.

El asesino de ojos rojos aparto la vista de Kurome y miro a la pequeña mesa junto a la cama donde había un reloj, en color rojo los números del reloj marcaban las 6:00 am, algo tarde comparado a la hora en que siempre se levantaba pero lo atribuyo a lo cómodo que se encontraba con su hermana a su lado.

Akame sonrió suavemente al rostro durmiente de su adorable hermana, coloco su mano en su cabeza para acariciarla y como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de Kurome quien aún estaba durmiendo. Akame se mantuvo acariciando su cabeza durante otros 10 minutos, disfrutando del pequeño momento de calma con Kurome antes de irse a duchar para iniciar el día.

El pelinegro se separó con cuidado de Kurome para no despertarla, aunque obtuvo algunos quejidos por parte de la pelinegra menor mostrando su insatisfacción por no poder seguir teniendo a su fuente de calor para mantenerla caliente y cómoda, Akame se rio ligeramente por esta acción y se fue a la segunda puerta de la habitación.

El asesino de ojos rojos camino por el baño antes de pararse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo como hacia cada mañana y lo primero que noto fue lo bien que se veía como siempre. Akame no era narcisista ni nada parecido pero era un hombre e incluso él podía apreciar el cuerpo de una mujer, el problema era que él cuerpo femenino que estaba admirando era el suyo, ¿realmente podía llamarse narcisismo? quizás sí lo era.

No es que a él le importara

A pesar de ser un hombre no había ningún musculo notable en el cuerpo de Akame que lo probara, haciéndolo parecer una mujer indefensa, era algo normal pero a la vez algo extraño en el caso de Akame.

El ser humano al tener aura no ganaría tanto musculo en el cuerpo por algunas razones.

La primera era que a medida que el musculo se volvía más fuerte las fibras se destruían provocando que se formaran unas nuevas para poder soportar la fuerza anterior ocasionando el crecimiento del musculo, al tener aura algunas fibras aún se destruirían pero mayormente solo se fortalecerían aumentando su fuerza pero sin crecer los musculo exageradamente, esto era una gran ventaja ya que aunque los cazadores necesitaban ser fuertes y resistentes, también debían ser muy agiles.

Había algunos casos donde un cazador sería extremadamente musculoso y solo podía ser la genética o que su aura era tan débil que no era capaz de fortalecer la mayoría de las fibras de su cuerpo como debería, aumentando así el tamaño del musculo.

La segunda razón era un extraño suceso que ocurría solo en las mujeres, por alguna razón el aura parecía mantener sus cuerpos en una especie de ligero estado de congelamiento ocasionando que envejecieran más lentamente en apariencia, haciendo que incluso aunque llegaran a la edad de 40 no cambiaran mucho en apariencia de cuando eran unas adolescentes.

Además de que si se despertaba el aura a temprana edad estaba garantizada a crecer como una hermosa mujer, la razón de este suceso era desconocido pero las mujeres no lo cuestionaban.

¿Qué mujer no estaba feliz de mantener su hermosa apariencia por un largo tiempo?

También las mujeres no parecían ganar músculos notables no importa que tanto se ejercitaran, pero en su lugar mejoraba su apariencia, aumentando el tamaño del pecho y haciendo notar más las curvas de su cuerpo.

Por alguna extraña razón este suceso se presentó en Akame.

A pesar de ser un hombre, era casi imposible saber su verdadero género a menos que hubiera conocido a Akame antes, esto llevo a ser fácilmente confundido con una chica y aunque Akame tenía una fuerza para rivalizar a 4 hombres, su cuerpo parecía el de una chica que nunca había tocado un arma en su vida.

Ahora frente al espejo el pelinegro se veía a sí mismo y como siempre su reflejo era el de una hermosa chica de quizás unos 16 años, su cuerpo estaba casi totalmente desnudo y solo usaba un pantalón corto negro de lycra, Akame fijo sus ojos en su cintura y pudo notar una pequeña curva en su cuerpo que solo estaba presente en el cuerpo femenino.

Akame no ganaría pechos pero sí tendría unas curvas mas pronunciadas.

¿Le molestaba parecer una chica?

No lo hacía, después de todo aunque él era un hombre, por complicado que sea de entender también era una mujer.

Aunque solo en alma.

En el lado positivo tenía un gran cuerpo que presumir.

Aparto la mirada de su cuerpo en el espejo y la dirigió hacia su cabeza, más específicamente en la coronilla donde habían un par de orejas de gato del mismo color que su cabello que se agitaban cada pocos segundos.

La verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo se olvidaba que estaban ahí, siempre las ocultaba con sus audífonos a excepción de cuando se bañaba y cuando iba a dormir.

¿Por qué las ocultaba?

No era por miedo a que lo juzguen los humanos ni ninguna tontería como esa, era simplemente que sus oídos tenían algunas desventajas.

Como el hecho de que son extremadamente sensibles al toque humano, la cual era la razón principal de ocultarlas.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que el oído de Akame era mejor que muchos faunos y como consecuencia le hacía escuchar todo tipos de sonidos que no quería oír y los sonidos más fuertes rompían su equilibrio y lo dejaban aturdido, un oído agudo era muy útil pero en ocasiones era más una desventaja que una ventaja.

Mantenerlas ocultas con sus audífonos atenuaba el ruido recibido por ellas pero a consecuencia de que cuando las dejara libres, tendían a ser más sensibles al sonido.

Quitándose el pantalón de lycra y colocarlo en el cesto de ropa, entro en la ducha y el sonido del agua cayendo se escuchó en toda la habitación.

La mente de Akame pronto se desvió a la misión que había tenido la noche anterior, eliminar a una familia de corruptos que engañaban a los extranjeros quienes no tenían un lugar para quedarse usando bonitas palabras, luego ganaban su confianza ofreciéndoles ayuda y comida, justo cuando menos lo esperaban y estaban en su máximo punto de confianza y gratitud los drogaban y los encerraban en el almacén detrás de la mansión para usarlos como su entretenimiento.

La familia de 3 disfrutaba rompiendo su confianza y torturarlos tanto mentalmente como físicamente, eran basura que necesitaba ser borrada de este mundo, Los guardias no habían hecho nada pero eran igual de culpables por lo ocurrido en ese lugar, podían detenerlo en cualquier momento pero el dinero que ganaban en ese lugar valía más que las vidas de gente inocente.

Después de completar la misión habían vuelto a una de sus bases en Mistral, un lugar algo alejado de la ciudad de Shion, habían celebrado todos juntos por completar la misión, aunque faltaba su líder. Pronto Sheele se quedó dormida y Chelsea se ofreció a llevarla para también dirigirse a dormir, Lubbock y Run siguieron después de ellos, cada uno a su habitación y después de comer las sobras Kurome y Akame fueron a dormir también, como siempre durmieron abrazados en los brazos del otro, usando la mínima cantidad de ropa, ¿Parece una relación algo extraña, no?

Akame no negaría eso.

El cariño que se tenían desde pequeños había pasado la línea de hermanos hace mucho tiempo, ambos habían decidido que esta vez serian felices y no terminarían como lo habían hecho las originales Akame y Kurome.

Akame fue expulsado de sus pensamientos cuando se distrajo al notar una nueva presencia detrás de él, la nueva figura paso sus manos por el pecho del pelinegro y apoyaba sus grandes montículos en la espalda de Akame, la mujer movió seductoramente su cuerpo contra el de Akame y el asesino de ojos rojos sonrió ligeramente.

"Estas algo tenso" la mujer susurro con su boca a unos centímetros de la oreja de Akame enviándolo un agradable escalofrió por la espalda, el asesino de ojos rojo se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la mujer aun en sus brazos y muchos la abrían confundido con su hermana gemela.

Tenían el mismo pelo negro color ébano y ojos rojos, pero ahí acababan las similitudes, su bello rostro tenía una perfecta forma de corazón el cual era enmarcado con sus ojos rojos y cejas un poco altas, una pequeña nariz de botón y una pequeña boca que al sonreír provocaba una hermosa sonrisa, su larga cabello negro perfectamente cuidado caía por su espalda hasta su trasero, algunos mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro justo a la altura de sus ojos pero sin obstaculizar su vista.

Su piel era ligeramente pálida, la cual le quedaba a la perfección en opinión de Akame, tenía un hermoso cuerpo con las curvas correctas en cada lado y resaltando más en las caderas, sus partes íntimas estaban a plena vista de Akame permitiéndolo ver sus pechos de Copa-E y para ligera vergüenza de Akame sus lindos y pequeños pezones rosados los cuales estaban ligeramente erectos por el contacto con el pelinegro, la vista de Akame bajo aún más antes de pararse en su vagina sin vello dándole una buena vista de los labios rosados de su condición de mujer.

"¿Te gusta la vista?" la mujer sonrió con burla hacia el asesino de ojos rojos "Estoy segura que normalmente los hijos no deberían ver de esa forma a su madre, Akame" dijo con una sonrisa.

Akame sonrió ante el intento de burla de su madre "Estoy seguro que las madres no deberían entrar desnudas cuando su hijo se ducha" la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer aumento ligeramente para el deleite de Akame.

"Touche" fue la respuesta de la hermosa mujer de pelo negro antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la ducha para caminar hacia la bañera mientras inconscientemente balanceaba sus caderas lenta y seductoramente dándole un buen espectáculo de su redondo y firme trasero "Aunque no somos exactamente madre e hijo" Akame solo asintió a sus palabras con algo de vergüenza y un ligero sonrojo en su rostro mientras la seguía a la bañera, sin poder apartar la mirada del trasero de la mujer frente a él.

Normalmente Akame seria indiferente de estas acciones pero la mujer frente a él era una de las pocas personas que lograba hacerle caer su actitud de indiferencia.

No estaban relacionados por sangre.

Después de que él y Kurome huyeran de su antiguo hogar y vagaron por mucho tiempo, habían caído por el hambre y fueron tomados inconscientes para ser vendidos como esclavos, ella los había comprado ya que veía potencial en ellos como cazadores.

Junto con otras razones.

Ella era su ama, su madre y también la actual líder de Night Raid.

Akame se sentó en la bañera y la mujer de ojos rojos siguió antes de sentarse entre sus piernas, volteando su cabeza para ver hacia su hijo adoptivo le hizo una seña hacia su pelo.

"¿Puedes?" Pregunto aquella mujer de ojos rojos.

El asesino de ojos rojos asintió con una sonrisa, empezó a lavarle el pelo y con extremo cuidado corría sus manos por él, asegurándose de que quedara en las mejores condiciones como siempre.

El cabello de una mujer es su todo y es algo especialmente cierto en el caso de su madre, que una mujer como ella le pidiera que lo lavara por ella, era el mayor signo de confianza y amor que podría recibir.

Akame iba atesorar este momento, estos pequeños momentos entre ambos eran extraños y solo ocurrían en raras ocasiones, normalmente su madre siempre estaría fuera de la base investigando y solo volvía después de conseguir algo de información valiosa o para movilizar a Night Raid para una nueva misión.

Su madre había vuelto hace 3 días para informar sobre su siguiente misión para exterminar a la familia de Aria y justo después de dar la información se fue, con suerte volvería una semana después y en ocasiones normales tardaba hasta 2 semanas.

Así que Akame encontraba realmente extraño que su madre volviera tan pronto, pero decidió mantenerse callado por el momento mientras disfrutaban del calor del cuerpo del otro.

Al ver el rostro de su madre tan relajado como si estuviera a punto de caer dormida le trajo algo de felicidad, él sabía que su madre estaba rota, Kurome estaba rota, él estaba roto, cada miembro de Night Raid estaba roto de alguna forma y no podían culpar a nadie más que a los monstruos que habitan este mundo.

Los Grimm eran un peligro para toda la humanidad pero Akame solo podía pensar que era culpa de la humanidad misma que ellos fueran su enemigo. Los Grimm se sentían atraídos por las emociones negativas y su madre tenía la teoría de que esas emociones negativas eran de lo que se alimentaban pero… el mayor enemigo de los humanos y faunos no eran los Grimm.

Eran ellos mismos.

Ya sean los humanos o los faunos, muchos de ellos causan tragedias a otros por su propia diversión o propio sentido de justicia, sus emociones negativas como la codicia y odio junto con la tristeza, impotencia y dolor que le causaban a los otros eran un festín para los Grimm.

La humanidad misma ya está ocasionando su propio final y ni siquiera lo saben.

Quizás lo saben y no les importa.

Ese tipo de seres humanos y faunos llevo a que Night Raid volviera a renacer en esta época, cada miembro del grupo de asesinos había visto la cruel verdad de la humanidad y habían sido dañados por ella en diferentes maneras.

Estaban rotos y eso no lo podían negar.

Su madre era alguien fuerte que había logrado mantenerse firme contra toda dificultad y con cada fracaso solo se volvió más fuerte, había ganado una visión pesimista y oscura del mundo a medida que avanzaba pero eso nunca evito que se levantara con más fuerza para poder hacer las cosas mejor, pero su mayor dificultad se presentó con la muerte de la mujer que ella amaba, su mejor amiga murió por culpa de un ingenuo que confió en un cuento de hadas.

Ella no aguanto más y comprendió que para hacer cumplir tus metas, tus objetivos, tus sueños, para hacer comprender a otros tus razones, para proteger a tus _seres queridos,_ debes ser poderoso, tener más poder que nadie, el poder _siempre_ es necesario no importa para que sea.

El débil nunca podrá lograr lo que desea sin poder.

Había entendido eso muy tarde.

El fuerte sobrevive y el débil muere, esa es la regla, aquel quien niegue este hecho es un estúpido ingenuo que jamás ha abierto los ojos para ver el mundo.

Su madre se rompió y se convirtió en una mujer que busca más poder, cada miembro de Night Raid se había roto de una forma similar a lo largo de sus vidas

Akame y Sheele eran una extraña excepción de uno en un millón.

Estaban rotas desde su nacimiento, después de todo ¿Qué clase de persona desarrolla un gatillo que al activarse los convierte en las maquinas asesinas perfectas y aun así no sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento al llevarse sus vidas?

Cada miembro había comprendido que tipo de camino tomaron y cuál sería el final

Al final no habría ningún final feliz, nunca lo hay.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

Esto era especialmente cierto para ellos, los asesinos son ladrones de felicidad, ellos se llevan la felicidad de otros.

¿Tal ser si quiera merece ser feliz?

Akame no lo sabía y no le importaba, en cuanto terminaran su meta Night Raid desaparecería como si nunca hubiera existido, desaparecerían de la historia al igual que hace muchos años atrás en el imperio.

"¿Algo te preocupa?" la pregunta que salió de los suaves labios de la hermosa mujer de cabello ébano en sus brazos saco a Akame de su reflexión.

"No realmente… solo reflexionaba sobre algo" la respuesta de Akame no parecía satisfacerla pero decidió dejarlo pasar, ella sabía que si era algo importante su hijo favorito se lo diría.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos antes de que Akame terminara de lavar el pelo de la hermosa mujer, su madre paso las manos por su cabello disfrutando lo bien que se sentía pasar los mechones entre sus dedos y luego decidió apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su hijo.

"Reporte de misión" su voz perdió cualquier rastro de calor y seducción para pasar a un tono más frio y calculador.

Akame no mostro ningún signo de molestia por las acciones de su madre y rodeo sus brazos en su cintura.

"La misión fue un éxito como se esperaba, la información de las posiciones de los guardias y sus patrullas fue también correcta facilitando la infiltración, como se planeó Lubbock, Kurome, Chelsea y yo fuimos la distracción mientras Run y Sheele se encargaban respectivamente de Gilles y Carmilla mientras se encontraban sin escolta" la hermosa pelinegra en sus brazos asintió en satisfacción.

Rápido y eficiente, como se esperaba de un asesino.

"¿Que ocurrió con la hija?"

Akame quedo pensativo por unos momentos sobre cómo explicar lo siguiente.

"Se presentaron algunas complicaciones"

La mujer abrió sus ojos y miro a su hijo con interés.

"¿Mnn… De qué tipo?"

"Como pensábamos ese mismo día, la chica salió a recoger a otro 'juguete' para su diversión y como se esperaba lo encontró… pero" la mujer en sus brazos levanto una ceja ante la extraña pausa "este caso fue distinto, el chico que recogió era un cazador en entrenamiento y un antiguo estudiante de Run" Akame cerró los ojos mientras recordaba toda la misión y transmitía la información con un tono de voz fría y carente de emoción.

"¿Un antiguo estudiante de Run?" eso pico ligeramente el interés de la mujer de cabello ébano.

"Si" Akame asintió a la pregunta de su madre "Durante el ataque el eligió proteger a la chica, supuse que ella se dirigiría al almacén detrás de la mansión así que me dirigí hacia allá y entre en combate con el chico" la mujer empezó a tararear mientras procesaba lo que decía, cruzo los brazos bajo sus pechos ocasionando que rebotaran ligeramente y hacerlos parecer más grande de lo que eran.

"¿Tuviste dificultades contra él?" pregunto con interés.

"De ningún tipo" dijo con un tono de voz monótono.

"¿Qué tan hábil era?"

"Era decente con una espada"

"¿Su Semblanza?"

"No la uso en ningún momento, pienso que probablemente no podía usarla en combate directo o era incapaz de usarla en esa situación"

En el hermoso rostro de su madre empezó a formarse un ceño fruncido.

"¿Entonces cual fue el problema con él?" pregunto exasperada, mientras cruzaba las piernas y revelando parcialmente sus seductoras piernas sobre el agua.

"Era un usuario de Teigu" fue la respuesta de Akame sorprendiendo a la mujer.

"¿Poseía un Teigu? ¿Cuál era? ¿Intentaste reclutarlo?" pregunto frenéticamente y Akame no se molestó por las preguntas, si no hubiera estado en esa misión y le hubieran comentado la situación al igual que él hacía con su madre, tendría las mismas preguntas.

"Si poseía una, un Teigu de tipo equipamiento y no intente reclutarlo, ese chico admiraba a Esdeath e intentaba ser como ella" la última parte callo cualquier respuesta que la mujer pudiera dar.

"¿Admiraba a ese monstruo?" pregunto con incredulidad y Akame tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella.

Esdeath era una mujer demasiado peligrosa, sus habilidades en combate, tantos físicas y mentales estaban más allá del ser humano, aunque Akame era más rápida y hábil con la espada no podía mantenerse en pie ante el poder abrumador de Esdeath y su mente estratégica, no por algo era llamada el General más fuerte de Atlas.

Y todo eso aun sin usar el poder de su Teigu que la convertía en una Diosa entre los monstruos en el campo de batalla.

Akame sabía que su madre y ama era una mujer poderosa, era la cazadora más fuerte en Remnant y solo algunos hombres la superaban… pero, aun así Esdeath era un monstruo que ni ella podía enfrentar sin perder la vida intentándolo.

Así de fuerte era Esdeath Schnee, la antigua general más fuerte del Imperio y la actual general más fuerte de Atlas.

"Lo mataste" no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, Akame asintió en respuesta.

Era una regla no escrita que en el momento en que dos usuarios de Teigu se enfrentan uno debe morir, por eso era mejor reclutar a los usuarios y no ser sus enemigos, encontrar a alguien que sea compatible y hábil era algo muy complicado.

"¿Tomaron la Teigu de su cuerpo?, ¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunto de nuevo.

"Kurome la tomo mientras yo perseguía a la hija de la familia, aunque antes de alcanzarla Chelsea acabo con ella" la mujer soltó un pequeño suspiro con satisfacción "El nombre del Teigu era… **Weight of the World: Gravity Destroyer** " Akame vio como coloco una mano sobre su barbilla e intento recordar algo.

"Así que ¿ **Gravity Destroyer**?, recuerdo leer sobre ella, tiene la capacidad de controlar la gravedad además de un leve control sobre el espacio" una leve sonrisa de Satisfacción se hizo presente en su hermoso rostro antes de volverse una de molestia, tenían otra Teigu muy poderosa en su poder pero era algo difícil conseguir a alguien que pudiera usarla.

Los usuarios no elegían sus Teigu, la Teigu era quien elegía a su portador, algunas Teigu tenían requisitos simples y casi cualquier persona podría ser su portador, había algunos casos en que la Teigu era muy exigente y solo conseguían un portador cada par de años.

La Murasame de Akame y el Demon's Extract (Extracto del Demonio) de Esdeath eran un ejemplo perfecto.

"Después de la muerte de Aria a manos de Chelsea, tomamos una ruta de escape y borramos cualquier tipo de pista" Akame termino de contar y la mujer de cabello ébano asintió en aprobación.

"Buen trabajo, no esperaba menos de ti" el asesino de ojos rojos asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al cumplido de su madre "Supongo que te preguntas que hago aquí ¿no es así?"

"Lo hago… volviste demasiado pronto" confirmo Akame, esta vez en un tono más cálido.

"Eso pensé… solo digamos que se presentó un pequeño incidente que hará que nuestros planes deban apresurarse" dijo con aire sombrío y Akame no sabía que pudo causar que su madre actuara así "También recibí información de nuestro grupo oculto en Kuroyuri" Akame miro a su madre con curiosidad, lo último que supo del grupo de Kuroyuri era que habían ido en una búsqueda, pero Akame no sabía que buscaban.

"Supongo que completaron su misión"

"Estas en lo correcto e incluso consiguieron más" la hermosa mujer de cabello ébano se levantó de las piernas de Akame y se dirigió a la salida con un pequeño pero seductor balanceo en sus caderas "búsquenme después del desayuno para informarles de su siguiente misión" fue lo último que oyó Akame antes de que la hermosa pelinegra saliera del baño.

Akame salió momentos después de la ducha y se dirigió a su cuarto para ver a Kurome aun dormida, el asesino de ojos rojos soltó una pequeña risa al verla tan profundamente dormida, Kurome normalmente era la persona más activa del grupo pero en momentos como estos era la más perezosa de todos.

Akame reviso el armario y se vistió con su ropa habitual, una camisa negra sin mangas con cuello gris y rayas verticales negras en él, una corbata roja con un botón de plata y pantalones negros sujetos por un cinturón rojo y llevaba unas botas de combate negras.

Sin molestarse en despertar a Kurome salió de la habitación en silencio, preferiría que su linda hermana menor siguiera descansando por el tiempo que pueda, habían ganado una segunda vida en este mundo y había que disfrutar cada pequeño pedazo de placer en ella.

No importa que pequeño fuera.

Akame caminaba por los pasillos de la base con un par de flores en sus manos, la base de Night Raid se encontraba ubicada justo debajo de unos acantilados bien ocultos algo lejos de la ciudad de Shion, no era ni siquiera la mitad de grande que las academias de los reinos pero tenía el tamaño suficiente como para esconder a 40 personas cómodamente.

Akame no había oído ningún sonido en la base aparte de sus pasos así que supuso que ninguno de los residentes de la base había despertado, después de caminar un par de minutos encontró lo que buscaba, la salida de la base.

Akame siguió caminando hacia el este alejándose cada vez más de la base. A menos que supieras el camino era imposible que descubrieras la ubicación de la base, ya sea de aire o en tierra estaba perfectamente oculta por la misma naturaleza del lugar, la base estaba justo debajo del acantilado ocultándola de cualquier bullhead, dirigible o autobús aéreo que pase por el lugar y los arboles eran tan altos y densos que cubrían los caminos y la vista de la base.

Pronto Akame encontró su camino hacia otro de los múltiples acantilados, este en particular daba una hermosa vista de cómo se elevaba el sol, si hubiera venido más temprano el asesino de ojos rojos podría haber visto el amanecer levantarse, pero eso no era tan importante.

Akame fijo su vista cerca del borde del acantilado donde se encontraba una lápida, el asesino de ojos rojos se acercó con pasos lentos y tranquilos mientras sonreía levemente, desde su punto de vista el sol se levantaba sobre la tumba, realmente era algo hermoso.

Akame se paró frente a la tumba de quien fue su primera amiga y la causa de la eventual aparición de Night Raid, el portador de Murasame se arrodillo frente a lo tumba y coloco las flores a sus pies.

"Lo siento por no venir a visitar antes Kud" dijo Akame como si esperaba que le respondieran.

"Si, estuve ocupado… Night Raid a estado tomando más acción en estos últimos meses" volvió a hablar Akame esta vez con una sonrisa de culpa, el silencio fue su única respuesta.

"Lo se… no te gusta cómo hacemos las cosas pero… es necesario" otra vez silencio

"No tienes que preocuparte, todo estará bien… esta vez no perderé a nadie más…" Akame siguió mirando la tumba esperando una respuesta antes de soltar una risa sin humor.

"¿Sin respuesta?" Akame junto sus manos frente a ella y adopto una postura como si estuviera orando a algún dios, en ningún momento aparto la vista del nombre escrito en la lápida.

Akame escucho el sonido de pisadas dirigiéndose hacia el pero aun así no aparto la vista de la tumba, un par de brazos acunaron su cuerpo mientras su mirada perdió la tristeza en ella y adopto una más suave y nostálgica, Akame solo se acurruco en los brazos que lo sostenían y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, miro la tumba de su querida amiga.

 _ **Noumi Kudryavka**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurome empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos y un pequeño ceño fruncido se formó en su rostro al sentir la falta de calor de su hermano, el lado de la cama donde durmió Akame aún estaba tibio así que no pudo haber despertado hace mucho, no escuchaba el agua de la ducha así que no estaba duchándose.

"Mouu seguro Akame-Nii-Sama ya empezó hacer la comida y planea comerla antes que todos" Kurome corrió directamente al baño deshaciéndose rápidamente de su sostén deportivo y pantalón corto de lycra dejándolo en el cesto de ropa.

El cuerpo de Kurome era delgado y pequeño, se sentía satisfecha consigo misma de esa forma, aunque solo tenía 15 años seguramente no crecería mucho, podría crecer un par de centímetros y su busto de copa-B podría crecer hasta la copa-C, pero realmente no tomaba mucha importancia de eso, su cuerpo estaba diseñado para la velocidad como el de su hermano y estaba satisfecha de esa forma.

Además su querido hermano mayor dijo que la prefería de esta forma.

Aunque no era muy alta y sus pechos no eran grandes, Kurome estaba orgullosa de decir que tenía un buen trasero, era grande encajaba perfectamente en su pequeña figura y pronunciaba perfectamente las curvas de sus caderas, también era firme pero suave al tacto y lo mejor de todo en opinión de Kurome, era que a su hermano le gustaba.

Kurome amaba a su hermano de la única manera que una mujer puede amar a un hombre, si su hermano había sido una mujer al igual que la original Akame probablemente su relación hubiera sido la de unos hermanos muy cercanos al igual que en su anterior vida.

Pero eso no había ocurrido.

Contra todo pronóstico Akame había nacido como un hombre y Kurome no pudo haber estado más feliz, no podría pensar en nadie mejor que Akame para enamorarse.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Kurome salió corriendo rápidamente de la ducha hacia el armario y se vistió con un sujetador deportivo rojo y unas bragas del mismo color, decidió usar su ropa de siempre, una camisa de marinero negra y una corbata rojo con un botón de plata en ella, una falda sujeta por un cinturón negro, unas pantimedias negras y unas botas como las de su hermano.

Kurome fijo su mirada en una pequeña repisa frente a la cama, era donde su hermano y ella colocaban sus Teigu, su Teigu Yatsufusa era la espada hermana de Murasame, aunque tenían habilidades distintas ambas eran iguales en apariencia con algunas pequeñas diferencias, la más grande siendo las vainas de ambas espadas, la vaina de Murasame era de color rojo con negro al final, la de Yatsufusa era negra con rojo al final.

Viendo ambas espadas aun en la repisa Kurome se detuvo antes de mirar a Murasame en incredulidad, Akame nunca se separaba de su Teigu, de todos los miembros de Night Raid Akame era quien nunca se separaba de su Teigu y Kurome imitaba esta acción de su hermano, jamás se separaban de ellas.

Kurome olvidaba cargar con Yatsufusa muy pocas veces y solo era en momentos donde realmente se sentía segura, pero Akame solo dejaba a Murasame en su repisa en extrañas ocasiones.

Fijando su mirada en un gancho junto a la salida de la habitación Kurome vio como los audífonos de su hermano aún estaban en su lugar.

"Fue a visitarla…" la pequeña asesina solo soltó un suspiro de molestia antes de agarrar ambas Teigu y dirigirse a la cocina.

El desayuno tardaría un poco.

Mientras Kurome caminaba por los pasillos hacia su destino, la portadora de Yatsufusa no pudo dejar de recordar su pasado.

Un pasado donde su hermano Akame aún no era "Akame de la Espada Demoniaca Murasame" y ella no era "Kurome del Desfile de los Muertos".

Un pasado donde aún tenían el objetivo de ser grandes cazadores y una amiga extraña que estaría con ellos todo el camino.

Un pasado donde aún eran Jaune Arc y Noir Arc.

 _ **6 años antes**_

"¿Hermano mayor porque estamos en este lugar?" la pequeña y tierna voz de una niña de apenas 10 años fue escuchada en un callejón mientras seguía a una figura más alta que ella.

Siendo unos centímetros más pequeña para alguien de su edad, Noir Arc de 10 años de edad era el pináculo de la ternura para cualquier persona que la conociera, su cabello negro estaba recogido en 2 pequeñas coletas, su rostro redondo y suave junto con sus grandes ojos azules le obsequiaban una gran ternura y para aumentar aún más su lindura Noir llevaba un elegante vestido de lolita-gótica negro con bordados rosados.

Su rostro ligeramente nervioso solo aumentaba su lindura.

Noir actualmente seguía a su hermano mayor Jaune Arc quien le había dicho que se encontrarían con una amiga suya, la pequeña de 10 años había descubierto que su hermano planeaba salir y en un impulso le había pedido que la llevara con ella.

Sería la primera vez que saliera a ver el mundo fuera de su hogar.

Los hermanos Arc Vivian en una gran finca lejos de la ciudad en la cual vivía la Gran familia Arc, una familia muy famosa a lo largo de la historia por la contribución de sus miembros. El abuelo y bisabuelo de Noir habían sido grandes guerreros que participaron en la guerra y causaron una poderosa impresión en cada una de las personas en esa guerra, pero la familia Arc guardaba muchos secretos.

Uno de ellos era la existencia de su hermano.

Incluso teniéndolo frente a ella, Noir no podía dejar de sentir celos del ser que era Jaune Arc. Jaune Arc no era el típico niño de 12 años de edad, empezando por el hecho de que había nacido con una apariencia muy femenina, Jaune solo podía ser considerado como magnifico, su largo cabello rubio caía por su espalda hasta alcanzar la altura de su trasero y sus lindas orejas de gato, sus ojos azules no eran cálidos ni fríos, ni buenos ni crueles, tenían un sentido de neutralidad que hacía que otros no pudieran descifrar que tipo de persona era ni sus intenciones.

Tenía un marco femenino que estaba empezando a mostrar una ligera curva en las caderas, algo extraño en opinión de Noir que sabía que Jaune era un chico, se había tornado tan extraño que Noir incluso se preguntó si Jaune podría desarrollar pechos, pero eso aún era una pregunta sin resolver.

Llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas que solo llego a la mitad del muslo y unas medias largas negras con zapatos negros, Noir nunca había entendido su inusual interés por ropa negra.

Aunque no podía negar que era indudablemente hermosa.

Para un chico.

Y ese fue el mayor problema, Jaune no debía existir, uno de los mayores secretos de la familia Arc era que la familia no podía ser dirigida por un hombre ya que la familia Arc era un Clan Matriarcal , eso significaba que la familia era dirigida por las mujeres.

Durante todos los años que ha existido la familia Arc, los niños nacidos en la familia siempre habían sido mujeres, en la familia siempre nacerían un mínimo de al menos 3 niños, los cuales entrenarían hasta alcanzar sus límites y superarlos, al llegar a la edad de 16 años pelearían entre sí para ver quien tomaría el asiento de matriarca y el ultimo en pie seria la siguiente líder de la familia.

La nueva líder de la familia tenía la obligación de buscar un marido adecuado para continuar con la línea de la familia, mientras las otras hijas tomarían el puesto de guardias personales de la nueva líder, la nueva matriarca debía de tomar en consideración diferentes factores para encontrar al marido adecuado, entre ellos 2 eran absolutamente necesarios y solo era necesario que uno se cumpliera.

Ser lo suficientemente hábil y con gran potencial para pasar a la siguiente generación además de traerles honor a la familia en batalla o…

Ser lo suficientemente estúpido para ser manipulado.

El abuelo y bisabuelo de Jaune y Noir habían sido del primer tipo, en cuanto al padre de ambos… Noir estaba totalmente avergonzada de ser hija de alguien tan estúpido.

Todo esto había seguido pasando durante años, pero en esta generación se presentó una anomalía en forma de un bebe fauno varón de nombre Jaune Arc.

Nadie de la familia sabía cómo sucedió algo así, no importa si eras humano o fauno siempre que fuera una mujer sana seria aceptado, pero jamás había nacido un varón en la familia Arc, la idea de simplemente abandonarlo o asesinarlo en el momento pasó por la cabeza de muchos, incluso la de su propia madre, ya habían nacido 5 hijas en la familia antes que el así que Jaune no portaba mucho valor.

Muchos votaron por la opción de matarlo, no podían abandonar a un chico con el linaje de su familia así que la mejor opción fue eliminarlo, su propia madre Juliette Arc fue quien tuvo la tarea de hacerlo pero antes de que cometiera el acto, la segunda hermana mayor de Juliette quien con sus múltiples investigaciones había beneficiado a la familia, había llegado con una idea.

¿Por qué no utilizar al niño?

Al tener los genes de los Arc su potencial debía ser inmenso además de que no tendría derecho a suceder a la familia como líder.

Habían tenido razón, el potencial de Jaune había sido más allá de inhumano, técnica, habilidad, aura, habilidades estratégicas, velocidad, agilidad y fuerza, no solo eso sino también en sus estudios normales haciendo que su conocimiento aumente cada vez más, Jaune sobresalía en todo, aunque Noir la envidiaba, también lo admiraba y aspiraba a ser como él.

A medida que Jaune crecía, la familia fue notando como Jaune empezaba a crecer con una apariencia femenina, pronto empezaron a tratar a Jaune como si fuera otra hija de la familia, le impartieron múltiples nuevas enseñanzas, como debía comportarse una dama y múltiples danzas fueron las más importantes de sus lecciones, en algún momento todos empezaron a notar como Jaune empezaba a actuar extraño, algunas veces seria animado al igual que un niño normal y en otras seria lo que se esperaba de una mujer de la familia Arc, cuando llego el día de abrir su aura todos se llevaron una sorpresa al notar la razón de su comportamiento extraño.

Jaune había desarrollado una segunda personalidad, su aura se había presentado en dos formas diferentes, un blanco puro y un negro purpureo, algo que solo ocurría con alguien que sufría de otra personalidad.

El único varón Arc nunca había interactuado de manera cercana con la familia ni con ninguna de sus 7 hermanas, siempre había sido algo distante y en el momento en que la otra personalidad salió a flote las cosas empezaron a cambiar, Jaune empezó a entrenar más duro y empezó a inventar nuevas danzas usando un hermoso ropaje llamado Kimono, antes de que se dieran cuenta la opción de Jaune siendo el nuevo líder de la familia no les parecía mala idea, con su apariencia femenina ciertamente solo tenía que hacerse pasar por una mujer, algo simplemente sencillo para él.

Juliette Arc pronto empezó a considerar la opción junto a sus hermanas y llegaron a la decisión de que el varón Arc debía de escoger a una de sus hermanas como futura esposa y podrían mantener de esa manera el linaje puro de la familia.

El nacimiento de Jaune había llegado como una bendición a la familia.

Los pensamientos de Noir se desvanecieron cuando sintió a alguien sujetarla por los hombros.

Era Jaune.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Andas algo distraída" la mirada ligeramente preocupada en el rostro de Jaune no pasó desapercibida.

"Estoy bien hermano mayor solo… pensaba en algunas cosas" respondió Noir torpemente a la pregunta de su hermano.

Eso también era algo que Noir no podía procesar, no estaba acostumbrada a que Jaune le diera tanto aprecio, había sido mayormente indiferente a sus hermanas y a ella durante años y ahora que la tratara con tanto aprecio era algo que no podía acostumbrarse tan pronto.

"Bien si necesitas algo solo pídelo ¿Si?" Noir asintió y pronto se hizo el silencio mientras seguían caminando por los callejones evitando cualquier multitud.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Noir 10 minutos después de seguir caminando aparentemente sin rumbo, aunque venia de una familia como los Arc realmente aun no había empezado su entrenamiento y se había cansado rápidamente.

"Estas de suerte, ya llegamos" contesto Jaune mientras miraba a la tienda frente a él y Noir pronto siguió su mirada.

"… ¿estas bromeando verdad?"

Frente al par de hermanos Arc había una tienda que solo podía estar a punto de caerse en pedazos en opinión de Noir.

"No, no lo estoy, entra llegamos algo tarde" Noir quedo asombrada al ver una sonrisa muy pequeña presente en el rostro de su hermano normalmente estoico.

Jaune fue el primero en entrar y Noir soltó un pequeño quejido de susto al escuchar una campana sonar cuando la puerta se abrió, mientras Jaune se adentraba más en la pequeña tienda Noir tuvo su primer vistazo de lo que había en la pequeña tienda y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tipo de lugar era.

Era una tienda de empeño.

Toda posible emoción que Noir pudo encontrar en la tienda misteriosa se convirtió de inmediato en decepción, el lugar estaba completamente sucio en opinión de Noir, todos tipos de objetos y mercancías dispersas por todo el lugar como si fueran juguetes, podía ver algunas cosas interesantes pero nada realmente impresionante.

La pequeña Arc empezó a buscar a su hermano entre el montón de "basura" y lo encontró mirando diferentes prendas de ropa, eran unos kimono como los había llamado su hermano, los usaba normalmente cuando empezaba a bailar esas extrañas danzas y cuando le habían preguntado porque los usaba en vez de los más hermosos vestidos de baile de la familia, su respuesta había sido sorprendente.

"Porque a Akame le gustan"

Después de un tiempo habían logrado aprender que Akame fue el nombre de su segunda personalidad y de quien habían venido esas danzas. Aunque ahora que Noir miraba bien las prendas en las manos de Jaune no pudo dejar de notar los lindas que eran.

Quizás debería probarse uno alguna vez.

"¡KORO DETENTE POR FAVOR ESPERA UN MINUTO!" Noir volteo rápidamente hacia la dirección de donde venía la voz, corriendo rápidamente por las escaleras venia lo que Noir podría llamar el perro más tierno jamás, era un perro extraño, era ovalado y sus 2 orejas estaban caídas y una nariz similar a una pelota, también llevaba una correa ¿lo más extraño?

Caminaba en dos patas.

El perrito pronto se paró frente a ella como si esperaba que ella lo levantara, en su cabeza llevaba una boina blanca con un gran botón marrón y un lazo negro.

"~Wafu~"

Por primera vez Noir presto atención a quien el perro arrastro por las escaleras, era una niña un poco más grande que ella pero más pequeña que Jaune, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones y un moño rosa en el cuello y una falda a cuadros grises con unas medias blancas, su cabello era de un color lino y Noir no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al ver lo que había en su cabeza.

Orejas de perro.

La chica levanto su rostro y miro directo hacia los ojos de Noir mostrando unos ojos azules ligeramente más pálidos que los suyos.

"Oh veo que ya se conocieron" la voz de Jaune causo que ambos involuntariamente voltearan a ver al único chico en la tienda "Noir ella es Noumi Kudryavka es una buena amiga" dijo con una sonrisa antes de voltear a ver al pequeño cachorro a sus pies "Él es Koro su mascota" Jaune dijo el nombre del perro con odio y el cachorro respondió gruñéndole.

La chica fauno parecía aturdida por un momento antes de que en su rostro se dibujara una gran sonrisa y agarro las manos de Noir.

"E-Es un pl-placer conocerte, m-mí no-nombre es Noumi pero puedes llam-llamarme Kud" Noir noto que parece tener dificultades de decir algunas palabras pero no dijo nada, la sonrisa de Kud para sorpresa de Noir, aumento más "¡Y seré la más grande cazadora jamás, por favor seamos amigos!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Presente**

"Gracias Sheele… siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor" dijo Akame mientras disfrutaba de estar en los brazos de Sheele "¿Aunque… cómo me encontraste? Dudo que Kurome les haya dicho donde me encontraba"

"No tienes que agradecerme, siempre estaré junto a ti Akame-chan" contesto Sheele con una hermosa sonrisa la cual solo la hacía ver más hermosa si tomabas en cuenta el leve rubor en sus mejillas "Aun no sé si Kurome-chan esta despierta, simplemente quise venir a buscarte… además sé que no le caigo bien a Kurome-chan" la sonrisa de Sheele se atenúa un poco al final.

Eso era cierto pero también equivocado, Kurome junto a Run habían sido parte de los Jaegers, el grupo original formado por Esdeath en el pasado para cazar a Night Raid, incluso aunque el conflicto entre ellos había terminado y habían empezado una nueva vida aun habían algunos problemas, en especial Kurome.

A Kurome le disgustaba completamente Lubbock y si ella se llegaba a enterar de que el pervertido peli-verde la había espiado o mirado de manera lasciva, el portador de Cross Tail seria la nueva comida de los títeres de Kurome, claro eso solo pasaría si Kurome llegaba antes que Akame a cazar al peli-verde.

En la base Lubbock se levantó de su cama y miro a cada parte de la habitación y estaba aliviado de ver que el Demonio de ojos rojos a punto de asesinarlo era un sueño, colocando una mano en la sabana que lo cubría el peli-verde noto una sensación húmeda antes de ponerse pálido y correr al baño.

Kurome no odiaba a Sheele, de hecho quizás podían llevarse bien pero a la pequeña asesina no le gustaba la cercanía que ambos tenían e intentaba mantenerla lo más lejos posible de ambos, Akame siendo la voz de la razón logro convencer a su querida hermana de al menos ser amable con Sheele y después de negarse un par de veces acepto.

Aunque aún no eran cercanas al menos lograban formar algunas conversaciones y para deleite de Sheele y desaprobación de Akame, Kurome le dio un apodo.

"Ushi-san (Vaca)"

A Sheele le había gustado y Akame solo pudo suspirar ante lo cabeza hueca que era su vieja amiga.

La relación entre Kurome y Chelsea solo pudo llamarse como lo que era, desastrosa y peligrosa, la Chelsea original había sido asesinada a manos de Kurome y como burla había colgado su cabeza en una espiga frente a todo el imperio.

Cuando se habían vuelto a encontrar en esta vida a Kurome no le había importado ni un poco sus acciones de antes pero Chelsea no lo iba a dejar pasar e intento asesinarla antes de ser detenida por Akame, al final Chelsea prometió que no le haría nada solo por ser la hermana de Akame pero en la primera señal de que Kurome los traicionaría ella misma la asesinaría como debió haber sucedido antes.

Run había sido más receptivo a los miembros de Night Raid y pronto se había adaptado al igual que lo hizo con los Jaegers.

Comparado al antigua Night Raid, tenían muchas cosas que arreglar pero Akame sabía que iban por buen camino y pronto las cosas se arreglarían, solo necesitaban el momento adecuado.

"Aun no contestaste mi pregunta Sheele, ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Akame siempre encontró lindo la forma en la que Sheele pensaba, levantando su mirada al cielo y colocando un dedo al lado de su mentón mientras tatareaba ligeramente.

"Simplemente lo supe" sonrió Sheele

"Esa no es una respuesta"

"¿¡Eh, no lo es!?" sonaba genuinamente sorprendida

"Pfff… no lo creo"

"¡Ah, Akame-chan malvado deja de reírte!"

"Hahahahaha"

Sheele empezó a hacer pucheros al ver como el portador de Murasame no paraba de reírse de ella pero en lugar de molestarse Sheele sonrió al ver como toda la tristeza desaparecía del rostro de Akame.

La asesina de ojos violetas soltó a Akame de sus brazos y camino en dirección hacia la base.

"Sheele" la mencionada se detuvo y volteo a mirar a Akame quien sonreía cálidamente hacia ella "Gracias por el abrazo, realmente me gusto"

Sheele sonrió de una manera muy hermosa y respondió "Te abrazare siempre que quieras" antes de seguir caminando con una sonrisa satisfecha, el momento era realmente perfecto y nada podía arruinarlo.

Excepto el hecho de que Sheele tropezara y callera sobre su rostro con su trasero sobresaliendo.

Akame solo miro con una sonrisa de ternura a Sheele antes de notar algunas cosas faltantes.

"¿Sheele donde están tus zapatos?"

"¿Ah… no lo sé?"

"Sheele… ¿porque no llevas bragas?"

"¡Ah... lo olvide!"

Chelsea miraba en dirección al sol por donde Sheele había ido a buscar a Akame, no sabía cuánto había pasado desde que se fue en busca del miembro más fuerte de Night Raid pero por la posición del sol Chelsea podría decir que ya iban a ser las 8 am.

Después de haber despertado sus recuerdos del pasado y volvió a nacer como Chelsea, había buscado información sobre cualquier cosa relacionada a su pasado y había abandonado a su hermana gemela, no estaba arrepentida de hacerlo, aunque había ganado una "familia" en esta vida, no era la familia que deseaba, Akame, Lubbock, Leone, Najenda, Susanoo, Mine… Tatsumi, ellos eran la única familia que quería y la había encontrado.

No se arrepentía de nada.

Por desgracia, Leone, Najenda, Mine y Tatsumi no habían tenido la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida como el resto de Night Raid, quizás estuvieron satisfechos con sus vidas y por esa misma razón no querían vivir otras.

Aunque algunas Teigu habían logrado ser reparadas desde su destrucción, Susanoo no había sido una de ellas y Chelsea estaba bien así.

Extrañaría a Leone y como cooperaban para burlarse de Tatsumi.

Extrañaría burlarse continuamente de Mine y el tamaño de sus pechos.

Extrañaría a Tatsumi más que nadie… al final no podría contarle de sus sentimientos.

La portadora de Gaea Foundation vio con diversión y curiosidad como Sheele venia corriendo en su dirección sujetando la falda de su cheongsam y su rostro era el mismo tono de rojo que los ojos de Akame.

Sheele simplemente siguió corriendo y paso justo al lado de Chelsea sin mirarla.

Chelsea solo vio como la portadora de Extase se perdía de su vista y volteo a ver hacia el bosque por donde Akame venia caminando, curiosamente sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas casi al mismo nivel que el color de sus ojos.

Chelsea obtuvo una gran sonrisa al pensar en un futuro material de chantaje sobre el asesino de ojos rojos.

Pensando en el asesino de ojos rojos Chelsea no pudo evitar a pensar en las diferencias entre el actual Akame y la anterior, la más grande siendo un cierto sentido de inocencia similar a la que Tatsumi una vez tuvo, una cualidad que la había hecho enamorarse de Tatsumi.

La que la había llegado a enamorarse del actual Akame.

"¿Algo que debería saber?" fue la pregunta que hizo Chelsea cuando Akame estuvo frente a ella, la única respuesta del portador de Murasame fue caminar más rápido con la intención de perderla.

" _No es Tatsumi…"_ pensó con suavidad antes de correr para alcanzar a Akame quien se alejaba rápidamente " _Pero…"_ Chelsea salto a la espalda de Akame quien solo sonrió ligeramente antes de llevarla sobre su espalda hasta donde se encontraban todos _"… estar con él podría no ser tan malo"_

Todos los 6 Miembros de Night Raid estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones de la base como Akame les había pedido, en el centro de la habitación había una mesa rectangular con 7 sillas y solo 5 de ellas se encontraban ocupadas.

Al final de la mesa en lados opuestos se encontraban Akame a la derecha y Kurome a la izquierda, en el lado de Akame había una silla ocupada por Sheele y otra desocupada, en el lado de Kurome se encontraban Run y Lubbock, el otro asiento vacío era el que se encontraba en la cabeza de la mesa. Cada uno ignoraba la presencia del otro mientras hacia lo suyo.

Run leía un libro tranquilamente, Lubbock estaba leyendo un comic llamado X-ray and Vav, Sheele para diversión de Akame leía la nueva edición del libro "Cien maneras de curar el ser un cabeza hueca", Kurome estaba comiendo sus dulces y cada pocos segundos le lanzaba una mirada discreta a su hermano, Akame estaba realizando el mantenimiento de Murasame con sumo cuidado de no cortarse, en su regazo había un gato durmiendo, era de piel castaña, tenía 3 rayas de tigre en su espalda de un color más oscuro y otras 3 rayas verticales entre sus orejas.

Akame termino el mantenimiento de la espada y vio el filo de Murasame con suma atención, recordando cada vida que Murasame había arrebatado a sus enemigos… e incluso sus seres queridos.

 **6 años antes**

"¡Noir quédate aquí y no salgas por nada!"

"¿Nii-chan que está pasando? ¿Dónde está Kud-chan?"

Jaune había arrastrado a su hermana menor a la tienda de Kud para esconderla, todo había sido repentino y antes de que se dieran cuenta la ciudad había sido totalmente invadida por Grimm y miembros de White Fang, Jaune no sabía como pero habían logrado de alguna forma poner al Grimm bajo su control y ahora estaban eliminando a cada humano que encontraran y los faunos que no se sometieran a ellos.

Jaune al igual que Noir estaba preocupado por Kud pero su prioridad por el momento era mantener a Kurome segura y luego podría buscar a su amiga fauno.

"Mantente escondida Noir, ira a buscar a Kud pero no debes salir por nada, si lo haces no poder buscar a Kud sin sentirme tranquilo" dijo Jaune mientras borraba las lágrimas del rostro de su hermana con sus pulgares "¿me lo prometes?"

"*Sniff*… lo prometo… solo *Sniff* salva a Kud-chan" dijo Noir entre sollozos

Jaune sonrió en felicidad a la cantidad de preocupación que mostraba su hermanita por su amiga, desde que se conocieron hace 4 meses habían formado una linda amistad entre ellas.

Al principio había sido algo difícil ya que Kud tenía problemas para hablar el idioma oficial de los reinos, su familia aún tenía como idioma principal el antiguo dialecto de Mistral, había sido más simple para Noir aprender el idioma antiguo para comunicarse con su amiga y antes de darse cuenta palabras como 'Nii-chan' solo salían naturalmente de su boca.

"No te preocupes… confía en Nii-chan"

"Mnn" sonrió Noir entre lágrimas, Jaune presiono un punto específico cerca de su cuello y Noir cayó dormida en sus brazos, el único varón de la familia Arc saco algunas tablas del piso revelando un escondite donde escondió a su hermana y lo cubrió de nuevo con las tablas.

"Lo siento Noir, pero de esa manera me sentiré más seguro"

Jaune busco entre la pila de objetos algo con lo que pudiera defenderse antes de notar cerca del muro una espada, una Katana de hecho, una empuñadura roja con escritos negros en papel blanco a los lados, una Tsuba en forma de Cruz gruesa y una vaina roja con el final siendo negro.

Kud le había hablado de esa espada, cada persona que la desenvaino se volvía loco, una especie de espada maldita que al blandirla fuera de su funda te hacia escuchar los miles de gemidos de la gente que asesino con su filo.

Era justo lo que necesitaba.

No tenía planeado blandirla fuera de su vaina y volverse loco, al tenerla envainada era similar a un bokken y aunque no podía cortar, aun podía hacer daño si usabas la suficiente fuerza y habilidad.

Jaune no dudo en tomarla de su repisa y reprimió el escalofrió que sentía, salió corriendo de la tienda y solo volteo un par de veces para ver si alguien lo seguía o entraba en la tienda, al no ver a nadie solo siguió corriendo en busca de su amiga.

" _ **Akame… hay algo raro en esa espada"**_ una voz hizo eco en la mente de Jaune, no, en la mente de Akame.

"¿Qué ocurre Jaune? ¿Sientes algo de ella?" pregunto preocupado por su otro yo.

Ambos Jaune y Akame, eran un solo ser, podría decirse que sufría de desorden de múltiple personalidad pero ninguno estaba seguro de eso, no estaban seguros de quien nació primero.

Durante los primeros años de sus vidas su cuerpo había funcionado en algo similar a modo automático, haciendo lo mismo que cualquier persona haría pero era solo un ser sin personalidad ni identidad, unos años después ambos simplemente aparecieron como pequeño fragmentos que influían en el cuerpo, Akame en su talento, Jaune en su personalidad.

Cuando su aura había sido abierta ambos al fin habían ganado control del cuerpo y se turnaban por el control, Jaune había tenido la teoría de que ambos posiblemente ni siquiera eran reales y solo eran seres que de alguna forma habían venido de su alma, ninguno conocía quien era la personalidad real o si siquiera había una.

Pronto cada uno había ganado un guion el cual seguían en sus vidas, Jaune había sido la personalidad infantil y cariñosa con su familia que debió ser desde el principio, pero al mismo tiempo analítica y de mente fría para cada decisión y situación, Akame había sido lo que la familia Arc había querido, femenina, hábil, poderosa y con grandes instintos de combate, especialmente en el campo de sigilo, casi la mujer perfecta.

Ambos se complementaban entre sí, Jaune era la mente y Akame el cuerpo, eran perfectos el uno con el otro.

Lo único que no entendían era porque Jaune era un hombre y Akame una mujer, no sabían cómo había ocurrido eso, simplemente lo sabían.

" _ **No sé exactamente que es… siento como si quisiera decirme algo, pareciera que esta… ¿aclamando por más?"**_ informo con voz incierta Jaune.

"Creo que sería mejor que lo ignoraras, no tenemos tiempo de averiguar sobre la espada"

" _ **No lo sé Akame… siento peligro de ella, pero también se siente dócil"**_

"Olvídalo, tenemos que encontrar a Kud pronto"

" _ **Akame tengo un mal presentimiento"**_ dijo Jaune con una voz inusualmente seria.

"¿De qué tipo?"

" _ **Como si la caja de Pandora estuviera a punto de ser abierta"**_

Akame se detuvo de correr y presto atención a la escena frente a ella, habían varios Grimm destrozando los cuerpos de algunos humanos y faunos, algunos ya estaban muertos y se habían librado del dolor, algunos eran desafortunados y aún estaban siendo desmembrados por las bestias sombrías, también noto como algunos de esos cadáveres eran miembros de White Fang, pero lo que llamo la atención de Akame fue la persona tranquilamente de pie mirando la escena encima de una de las casas.

Tenía una capa negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo y lo más notable sobre él era la cola de mono y una máscara en su rostro, era de plata con dos puntos rojos en la frente, sus ojos eran de un ligero color amarillo y tenían la marca de una cruz en ellos y en vez de una boca era una boquilla similar a la de una máscara de gas.

" _ **Power Surging: Balzac"**_ el susurro de Jaune hizo eco en la mente de Akame.

"¿Balzac? ¿Qué es eso Jaune?"

" _ **No lo sé, simplemente vino a mi mente"**_

"Eso no es de mucha ayuda" dijo con voz plana.

" _ **¡Oye no seas malvado, simplemente me llego a la mente el nombre!"**_

"¿Seguro que la espada no te está afectando? Desde que la sostengo estas actuando extraño… incluso más hablador" puso en duda la pequeña rubia.

Jaune considero las palabras de su contraparte femenina y tuvo que darle la razón, no era raro que se comunicaran pero normalmente no eran más que unas pocas palabras, por alguna razón desde que sostuvo la espada, se sentía más unido a Akame.

" _ **También lo note pero… no sé qué es, siento que hay algo que debería saber pero no logro recordarlo"**_

"Podrás recordarlo después, por ahora tenemos que encontrar a Kud" Akame miro alrededor buscando cualquier desvió para alejarse del paquete de Grimm.

" _ **¿Qué hay del hombre extraño que nos está observando?"**_

"¿Observando? ¿De qu-" los instintos de Akame lo obligaron a reaccionar mientras saltaba a un lado de donde estaba, en el mismo lugar donde estuvo momentos antes cayo un Grimm.

Era un Ursa.

Akame tomo distancia del Grimm y noto como cada Grimm pronto se fijaba en él, algunos eran Beowolf, Ursa, Creep y Boarbatusk, no eran una pequeña cantidad y a los ojos de alguien tan joven era como un ejército.

"Oh… ¿lograste esquivar eso?" Akame fijo su vista en el hombre de la capa quien había hablado, su voz sonaba ligeramente ahogada por la máscara "Eso es impresionante para alguien tan joven… incluso un fauno maduro no lograría algo similar, esto solo demuestra la superioridad de nuestra raza" Akame no podía verlo pero sentía que el hombre sonreía detrás de la máscara.

"¿Tu… estas controlando a los Grimm?" incluso Akame no podía creer lo que decía pero la prueba estaba frente a ella.

Cada Grimm frente a ella se colocó firmemente frente a ese extraño hombre, igual que un perro defendiendo a su amo.

"Oh lograste adivinarlo… impresionante" dijo como si realmente estuviera impresionado "Tienes razón, mi apariencia me permite revisar la mente de la gente, incluso ver sus recuerdos se encuentra a mi alcance, experimentando con mi apariencia logre incluso influir en las decisiones de otros" respondió con satisfacción y orgullo.

Akame noto algo extraño en sus palabras de inmediato.

"Influir y controlar son dos cosas diferentes" la voz fría y sin emociones de Akame incluso causo un escalofrió en el hombre.

"…Que actitud tan terrorífica tienes pequeña" Akame no se mostró molesta por el comentario "Otra vez tienes razón y tu respuesta se encuentra en esto" dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su rostro y con sus dedos golpeaba levemente la máscara "desde que me coloque esta preciosidad me he vuelto invencible, ¡Mi poder no tiene límites y no hay quien se me oponga!" termino gritando con arrogancia y los Grimm aullaron y rugieron como si estuvieran de acuerdo "¡No los cazadores, ni militares y ni siquiera los Grimm… porque yo soy un Dios"

Akame solo pensó que al tipo le gustaba hablar.

"Realmente estas empezando a agradarme pequeña, eres muy lista" el hombre con la máscara levanto su mano y los Grimm pronto se reunieron alrededor de Akame "Por desgracia necesito que todos en este lugar mueran para demostrar mi nueva fuerza, la fuerza que traerá una nueva era, no por White Fang, si no por mi"

Los Beowolf y Creep se lanzaron inmediatamente contra la pequeña rubia quien solo seguía de pie, el flequillo rubio de Akame cubría sus ojos y pronto los Grimm estaban sobre ella.

Akame esquivo tres zarpazos directo a la cabeza y el torso desde el Beowolf y los esquivo ágilmente antes de evadir el último golpe al barrerse por debajo de sus brazos, no tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de ser emboscada por un Creep, la pequeña rubia salto por instinto esquivando la mordida y uso la espalda del Creep como apoyo e impulsarse lejos del Grimm antes de caer de rodillas.

"Eres muy ágil pequeña lo admito, pero no podrás matarlos solo esquivando, mejor-" se detuvo de hablar al ver esos fríos ojos azules mirándolo, no había ni miedo ni siquiera pánico en su mirada, estaba completamente vacía.

Le daba escalofríos al saber que tal ser podría existir y estaba justo frente a él con la apariencia de una niña.

"Realmente me disgusta oírte hablar…" Akame levanto la Katana aun en su vaina y adopto una postura con la punta de la espada mirando al Beowolf "Tengo la misión de encontrar a mi amiga… no tengo tiempo que perder contigo"

"¿Planeas ganar usando una espada envainada?" dijo en un tono de voz en Shock antes pasar a furia "Eres demasiado arrogante mocosa"

"No soy arrogante… matarlos de esta forma es ciertamente casi imposible, así que…" las palabras de Akame quedaron incompletas como desapareció de la vista de los Grimm, el Beowolf sintió como su rostro era pateado antes de tambalearse hacia atrás, levantando la mirada el Beowolf solo pudo mirar como Akame caía directamente hacia el mientras giraba y golpeaba su máscara con la espada mandándolo a estrellarse al suelo, ante la mirada atónita del hombre enmascarado Akame se levantó encima del Beowolf y aplasto su cuello con sus pies matándolo efectivamente "… solo debo golpearlo con la fuerza suficiente para matarlo" termino de decir mientras el Grimm bajo sus pies se disolvía en polvo negro y se preparaba para el próximo Grimm.

Normalmente un niño de 12 años no podría golpear físicamente a un Grimm pero Akame y Jaune se habían entrenado casi hasta desmayarse además de mejorar su cuerpo con aura. No sabían la razón de porque necesitaban llevar su cuerpo a sus límites, solo sentían que era lo correcto, que sería necesario.

Ese sentimiento se mostró que era correcto este día.

Akame tenía la desventaja total en este combate, no, ni siquiera podía ser llamado combate, era una misión suicida. Estaba rodeada de 10 Grimm, por desgracia no tenía ninguna experiencia de haber peleado con al menos la mitad de ellos, Beowolf y Ursa eran los Grimm más comunes por los alrededores, había peleado con unos cuantos pero había sido solo de manera individual.

Aunque Boarbatusk y Creep no eran muy comunes aquí, Jaune había estudiado los libros sobre todo tipo de Grimm y estaría alertando a Akame de cualquier movimiento, siempre había sido el más lógico en la batalla, algo que Akame necesitaba ya que dependía mucho de su instinto. Mirando su espada envainada Akame solo deseo tener un mejor plan.

Jaune vino al rescate.

" _ **Akame aunque no lo parezca tenemos grandes oportunidades de ganar"**_

"Jaune creo que enloqueciste, ¿Dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo y que estamos rodeados de Bestias peligrosas con cada una pesando al menos 8 veces mi peso?" dijo Akame con algo de dudo.

Sorprendentemente su respuesta fue un suspiro

" _ **Lo pondré simple, son bestias sin mente y sin ningún tipo de habilidad"**_

"¿Jaune? Creo que en serio estas mal de la cabeza, claro que se eso pero no quita el hecho de que nos superan en número"

" _ **¡Lo que quiero decir es que podemos utilizarlos!"**_

Eso era todo, Akame estaba empezando a preocuparse por su otro yo.

" _ **Veo que no me crees, bien te lo mostrare"**_

Akame y Jaune compartían una mente aunque fueran 2 personas distintas, si uno imaginaba algo, una imagen, el otro podría verla, era más complicado de lo que se escuchaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Akame.

"Realmente adoro tus planes" como respuesta Akame escucho una pequeña risa y se lanzó directamente contra los Grimm.

Al principio había 2 Beowolf y se redujo a 1, había 3 Creep, 4 Boarbatusk, un Ursa y ahora que Akame veía mejor un Ursa Major.

" _ **Recuerda tienes que ser lo más rápida posible, al ser bestias sin mente seguro son más fáciles de controlar para ese hombre, si se da cuenta de que perderá seguramente los organizara el mismo para atacar, en ese momento estaremos en problemas"**_

El primer paso del plan era deshacerse de los Grimm más agiles y rápidos, tenían que ser asesinados, un oponente inmóvil era igual a uno muerto.

Su primer objetivo eran los Creep, Akame se lanzó hacia el más cercano y se barrió entre sus piernas usando la espada como palanca para enganchar ambos pies haciéndolo caer, levantándose rápidamente dejo caer la punta de la vaina de la espada sobre la rodilla del Creep destrozándola.

El Creep tenía piernas muy fuertes y al ser tan dependientes de ellas eran su mayor debilidad, tenía que mantener un equilibrio igual sobre ambas para poder soportar su cuerpo y aunque lograra levantarse con un pie no tiene suficiente equilibrio para atacar o moverse.

Acababa de eliminar su mayor fortaleza.

Akame no se distrajo, cuando el segundo Creep se lanzó contra ella solo se hizo a un lado antes blandir la espada contra la pierna del Grimm, la fuerza de la embestida del Grimm más la fuerza del golpe de espada logro desgarrar la pierna del Creep y haciéndolo caer al igual que el primero.

El tercer Creep cargo hacia Akame con la intención de derribarla, Akame doblo las piernas y levanto su espada para bloquear la embestida haciéndola retroceder del impacto mientras sus pies se deslizaban arrastrándola unos metros, cuando al fin se detuvo la pequeña rubia dio un giro dirigiendo una patada lateral contra la cabeza del Creep dejándolo caer de lado, actuando con rapidez estaba por dirigir su espada en su vientre indefenso pero reacciono saltando fuera del camino a tiempo para ver como un Boarbatusk atravesaba al Grimm reptil con sus colmillos.

La eliminación de los 3 Grimm reptiles no tardo más de 10 segundos.

Estando agradecido con el Boarbatusk Akame no tenía tiempo de dudar antes de lanzarse contra el Beowolf restante, aunque este Grimm usaba sus garras principalmente, eso podía arreglarse fácilmente.

Akame usando casi toda su velocidad se frenó delante del Grimm pero en vez golpear directamente, giro usando una finta y con el impulso proporcionado golpeo con la espada justo bajo el hombro y con la fuerza del golpe lo rompió.

El Beowolf perdió el equilibrio por el golpe y cayo de rodillas, momento que Akame aprovecho para montarse en su espalda y con un golpe más rompió el otro brazo dejando ambos inutilizables.

El Beowolf se levantaría pero tomaría un par de minutos.

Akame miro a los 6 Grimm restantes, empezaba lo difícil. Sorprendentemente en vez de atacar Akame se relajó, los Boarbatusk empezaron a atacar pero los Ursa se mantuvieran tranquilos observando la situación, al parecer eran los que estaban más hundidos en el control del hombre enmascarado.

Akame solo se quedó de pie observando como los Boarbatusk empezaban a rodar hacia ella, como respuesta la pequeña rubia solo se apartó de su camino repitiendo el mismo proceso durante unos 2 minutos, uno de los Boarbatusk volvió a atacar y como respuesta Akame se apartó antes de correr lejos del Grimm jabalí.

En dirección al par de Ursa.

En contra de toda lógica Akame salto hacia el Ursa con la intención de darle una patada obteniendo como respuesta un zarpazo del Grimm, Akame sonrió.

"Perfecto"

Usando la fuerza del golpe del Grimm, su propia fuerza y su aura, Akame se impulsó directamente ante el más cercano Boarbatusk y con sus dos pies aplasto su máscara y rostro antes de saltar al segundo Grimm repitiendo la acción, perdiendo el impulso inicial salto al tercero dejando dos Boarbatusk muertos atrás, Akame golpeo con su rodilla el rostro del Grimm antes de girar y conectar una patada contra su rostro rompiendo toda la máscara.

Lanzando la espada al aire la pequeña rubia agarro los colmillos rotos de la máscara y clavo ambos en el cuello del Grimm matándolo, el ultimo Boarbatusk se acercaba y Akame solo salto en el aire para patear el pomo de la espada y volando igual que un proyectil se clavó directamente en el agujero de la máscara del Boarbatusk atravesando su cabeza asesinándolo al instante.

Akame camino hasta el cadáver del Grimm y saco la espada disolviendo al Grimm en polvo. El hombre de la capa solo miro atónito como su pequeño grupo de sirvientes fue vuelto nada más que polvo por una niña de 12 años y una espada envainada.

Era un maldito monstruo.

Akame suspiro de alivio al ver como la mayor parte del plan salió perfectamente, mirándose a sí misma solo pudo fruncir el ceño al ver su vestido todo sucio.

Aunque técnicamente era un chico, le gustaba llevar vestidos.

Le gustaba la ropa de mujer ¿Y qué? ¡Demándenme!

Además las faldas eran increíblemente cómodas a la hora de pelear, si sabias cubrir bien lo que había debajo claro.

Akame estaba ligeramente sin aliento pero no aun podía continuar, solo faltaba pasar por el par de Ursa y todo acabaría, podría encontrar a su amada amiga.

"Realmente ni siquiera puedo saber que sentir en este momento" hablo el de hombre de la capa "Orgullo de que tal ejemplar naciera en nuestra raza" dijo con placer antes de pasar a un tono lleno de ira "o miedo de tenerte como mi enemiga a partir de ahora"

Akame duplico su concentración al ver al par de Grimm moverse lentamente, dentro de su mente Jaune afilo sus sentidos pero se distrajo al sentir como el pulso de deseo en la espada aumentaba.

"Hubieras sido una gran aliada… pero ahora te convertirás en mi mayor prueba hasta ahora" el hombre levanto una mano y alguien que se encontraba oculto detrás de él, se mostró frente a Akame.

Los ojos de la pequeña rubia se ensancharon en miedo, era una chica que ella conocía muy bien.

"Querida podrías encargarte de ella" susurro cariño el hombre mientras la chica solo miraba con ojos muertos a la pequeña rubia

Akame quería decir algo pero su boca no soltaba ningún sonido, en su mente Jaune solo podía aguantar el dolor de los constantes gritos y gemidos de dolor que enviaba la espada.

Algo quería despertar.

Y nada lo detendría.

Frente Akame se encontraba Kud y su pequeño perro, sus ojos llenos de amor, cariño, amabilidad y alegría ahora se encontraban muertos de toda emoción.

Akame no soportaba ver esa mirada en el rostro de alguien tan preciada para ella, la pequeña rubia adquirió una mirada de rabia y odio y la dirigió hacia el enmascarado.

"¡Bastardo! ¿Qué le hiciste a Kud?" su única respuesta fue una risa satisfecha.

"Rompí su mente" ante la mirada desesperada de Akame el hombre solo rio con satisfacción "No te imaginas lo difícil que fue romper su mente, aún no he podido borrar todos sus recuerdos y emociones, pero queda poco y al terminar la hare mi mujer" dijo con una voz llena de satisfacción "En este momento sus recuerdos y emociones siguen borrándose y en un par de horas nada quedara" queriendo provocar a la pequeña rubia, ante la atenta mirada de Akame el hombre enmascarado puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Kud y aunque aún tenía la máscara puesta la acerco a él con la intención de besarla.

Akame grito de rabia

"¡TU!" usando toda su velocidad Akame se lanzó contra el enmascarado aun con el Grimm cubriendo el paso, sin tomar importancia salto y uso el hombro del Ursa Major para impulsarse y alejar a ese hombre de Kud.

Lo que recibió fue un golpe.

Akame voló gracias al impacto hasta estrellarse contra una de las casas y destruyendo el muro con ella incrustada en él.

Frente a la atónita mirada de Akame, a unos metros detrás del par de Ursa se encontraba el responsable del golpe.

Era Koro.

El pequeño perro que ella siempre odio con todas sus fuerzas sin razón aparente ahora era al menos 3 veces más alto que ella y tenía el doble de musculatura de un Ursa Major. Akame miro el brazo con el que la golpeo y no pudo evitar un pequeño jadeo al ver brazos del tamaño de troncos, su cuerpo incluso había desarrollado músculos aunque aún mantenía su mirada inocente haciéndolo mas aterrador.

Como si no fuera suficiente Koro abrió de una forma completamente sobrenatural su mandíbula y mordió el cuerpo superior del Ursa Major antes de tragarlo solo dejando las piernas antes de repetir el proceso con cada Grimm vivo que encontró.

La pequeña rubia se levantó con dificultad de la pared de escombros, respiraba con dificultad y aun con su aura protegiéndola el golpe seguro había roto un par de costillas, tomando unos segundos más Akame al fin presto atención a su entorno por primera vez en el combate.

Estaba lloviendo.

Akame fijo su mirada más allá de Koro y miro a Kud quien no se habia movido de su posición en los brazos de ese hombre, para alivio de Akame al parecer el aun no le había hecho algo, Akame hizo lo único que se le ocurrió al ver a su amiga.

"¿Kud puedes oírme?"

Intentar razonar, algo que no funcionaba ni en las películas, al menos no al principio.

"¿Me puedes recordar?" la súplica de Akame obtuvo como respuesta el silencio de la chica.

" _ **Akame rompe la máscara de ese hombre"**_

"¿La máscara? ¿Por qué? no, no hay tiempo para eso debemos alejar a Kud de Koro y ese hombre" claro era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

" _ **No lo entiendes Akame, sin esa mascara no puede controlar a Kud, el mismo lo dijo, esa mascara lo hizo muy poderoso, de alguna forma esa cosa amplifico su Semblanza, destrúyela y la victoria es nuestra"**_

Mirando la situación era mejor evitar combate directo o alargarlo más de lo que ya era, sentía que se quedaba sin aura poco a poco al atender la herida hecha por el golpe de Koro. Akame tenía que tomar una decisión para acabar este combate.

La respuesta era obvia.

"Te enterrare" Akame no sabía porque dijo eso pero sentía que era lo correcto, Akame se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Koro, no tenía la intención de enfrentarlo sino usarlo de distracción al esquivar su ataque y lanzarse contra el enmascarado, era casi seguro que con esa gran musculatura no podría ser tan rápido, Akame no dudo y se lanzó contra Koro.

Fue la decisión incorrecta.

"…Koro… caza"

En un impresionante despliegue de velocidad Koro se lanzó hacia Akame al igual que un remolino, su boca se abrió de manera sobrenatural y 20 hileras de dientes tan filosos como una espada caían hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver como Koro ya estaba sobre ella con la intención de comerla.

Saltando fuera del camino Akame rodo por el suelo al no poder mantener el equilibrio y usando su mano se impulsó para volver a ponerse de pie, sin tiempo para reaccionar Koro uso su brazo como martillo con la intención de aplastarla y Akame solo logró esquivarlo por centímetros con la desventaja de quedar suspendida en el aire por unos segundos, los cuales Koro aprovecho para golpear con el dorso de su mano a la pequeña rubia quien solo logro cubrirse con la espada antes de ser enviada volando unos metros.

"~Kyuu~" incluso la vocecita tierna de Koro ahora solo inspiraba terror a quien la oiga.

Akame apenas logro estabilizarse para mirar con incredulidad al gran cachorro. Su fuerza era monstruosa y su velocidad estaba por debajo de la suya pero aun así podía tomarla por sorpresa.

Akame no podía ganar, ahora lo sabía.

Al menos no con la espada envainada.

" _ **Akame desenvaina la espada"**_ grito con pánico Jaune.

Akame mostro un rostro de sorpresa.

"¿Estás seguro Jaune? ¿Qué pasa con la supuesta maldición? ¿No crees que sea verdad?" Akame pregunto rápidamente.

" _ **No, la maldición es real pero es más que eso"**_ Akame quería preguntar a que se refería pero Jaune la interrumpió _ **"Akame la espada está gritando, no de terror, no de rabia, no de tristeza… ella grita en felicidad porque está en nuestras manos… no sé qué quiere pero si podemos usarla tendremos una oportunidad de ganar"**_ la voz de Jaune se escuchaba cada vez más baja hasta que ya no era más que un simple susurro.

Akame no tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión antes de escuchar el sonido de un arma siendo disparada, la pequeña rubia solo paso su mano por su mejilla y la llevo su rostro para ver algo de sangre antes de que la herida se vuelva a cerrar, mirando hacia atrás, el culpable fue Kud quien sostenía un par de pistolas.

Eran un par de pistolas un poco más avanzadas en tecnología que las actuales además de tener debajo del cañón del arma un cuchillo, similar a una bayoneta.

El hombre de la máscara se mantenía susurrando cosas al oído de Kud, tan pronto como se alejó de ella la pequeña chica fauno perro empezó a disparar a quemarropa con la intención de herirla fatalmente.

Akame se movió por todo el lugar esquivando las balas, de pronto la lluvia de balas se detuvo y la pequeña rubia solo pudo mirar como justo detrás de ella Koro levantaba sus puños.

"Koro pulveriza"

El comando dado por Kud pareció activar algo en Koro quien empezó a llover golpes sobre ella, Akame apenas podía esquivar y su vestido fue la prueba como pronto se llenó de cortes causados por los roces de los puños del canino.

" _ **¡Akame la espada!"**_ Escuchando el grito de Jaune, Akame supo que no era momento de dudar.

Alejándose de la lluvia de golpes, Akame se colocó en posición, la espada al nivel de la cintura y su mano sobre la empuñadura, Koro se acercó rápidamente sin parar los golpes destrozando el suelo por el que camina, usando su pulgar para empujar la espada fuera de la vaina Akame sintió algo mientras la blandía contra Koro.

Se sintió completa.

El brazo derecho de Koro fue separado de su cuerpo y se forma una lluvia de sangre, Koro grito de rabia y dolor mientras no se movía de su sitio, Akame no dudo antes de cortar la yugular del perro.

Sus ojos eran totalmente indiferentes ante la sangre derramada por el canino.

El hombre de la máscara miro la escena tranquilamente antes de inclinarse sobre el hombro de Kud y susurrarle algo antes de irse en dirección a la salida del pueblo.

Akame aparto la vista del cadáver de Koro antes mirar hacia su amiga quien aún lo observaba con los ojos muertos, planeaba acercarse a ella pero el grito de Jaune la interrumpió.

" _ **¡Akame aléjate de ahí!"**_

No dudo ante la advertencia de su otro yo, Akame salto hacia atrás a tiempo para evitar un ataque de koro.

Un ataque de un _recuperado_ Koro.

Ante la atónita mirada de Akame el cuello de Koro se curó y su brazo volvió a crecer, su rostro tierno se distorsiono en una de locura y rabia y la saliva empezó a gotear de las esquinas de su boca.

"¡KORO!"

El canino solo gruño antes de abrir nuevamente su boca de forma sobrenatural y soltar un gran aullido, Akame incluso podía ver como se formaban las ondas sónicas del grito, siendo un fauno su audición era muy alta y el aullido de Koro exploto su debilidad.

Las orejas de gato de Akame empezaron a sangrar y la pequeña rubia apenas podía mantenerse de pie por el dolor, su vista estaba distorsionada y su equilibrio se destrozó haciéndolo apenas capaz de estar de pie sin caer por el esfuerzo.

Akame solo podía reaccionar por instintos cuando Koro empezó de nuevo su ataque y Kud no se quedó atrás al empezar a disparar continuamente. Al no poder oírlas y solo podía verlas aunque no muy claramente 3 balas le impactaron, una en el hombro, otra en el estómago y la ultima en el muslo. Akame solo podía huir de Koro al sentir los temblores que causaba el gran cachorro al caminar.

Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido.

" _ **Akame yo seré tus ojos y oídos"**_ Akame estaba aliviada de tener a Jaune con ella todo el tiempo.

Gracias al rápido pensamiento de Jaune y la habilidad de Akame, cortar las balas se volvió fácil y esquivar los ataques de Koro sin gastar energía se volvió posible.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente como Akame poco a poco recupero sus sentidos y Jaune empezaba a desarrollar un plan, la pequeña rubia empezó a atacar realizando cortes a lo largo del cuerpo de Koro para ganar tiempo.

" _ **¡Akame su debilidad está en su hombro izquierdo!"**_ Impresionado por tales palabras Akame no pudo evitar cuestionar a Jaune.

"¿Jaune como sabes eso?" Su respuesta fue un corto silencio antes de que Jaune volviera a hablar.

" _ **Yo… no lo sé ¿la espada me lo dijo? No tengo idea de porqué pero desde que la desenvainaste he estado recibiendo imágenes, recuerdos"**_

"¿La espada? ¿Algo más que necesite saber?" pregunto.

"… _**Hay algo pero… eso no importara si morimos aquí"**_ Algo brusco, pero correcto.

Akame esquivo rápidamente el nuevo aluvión de balas de Kud antes de pensar en algo, Akame se movió rápidamente por el lugar antes de quedar justo detrás de Koro, el aluvión de balas no hacía mucho daño pero lo mantenía distraído, usando la distracción Akame corto la parte trasera de las piernas de Koro en grandes trozos ocasionando que cayera al no poder mantenerse en pie.

Saltando sobre su espalda Akame corto rápidamente sus dos brazos, en el hombro izquierdo de Koro había una esfera rojiza en perfecto estado

" _ **¡Eso es, Akame rompe esa esfera!"**_ Akame levanto la espada sobre su cabeza con la intención de atravesar la esfera pero un grito lo interrumpió.

"¡Koro modo Berserker!" Akame se sorprendió al ver como la piel de Koro se volvía roja y su cuerpo se volvía más musculoso y su expresión se volvía más bestial y llena de locura.

" _ **¡Maldición activo su carta del triunfo, Akame apresúrate y hazlo o estamos muertos!"**_

Akame ya había visto cómo sus piernas se regeneraban y si sus brazos lo hacían perdería su oportunidad, Akame clavo su espada hacia abajo y aunque el brazo de Koro se había vuelto a formar.

Akame había logrado atravesar esa esfera.

El cuerpo de Koro detuvo todo movimiento antes de que su cuerpo cayera inerte, su piel volvió a la normalidad y pronto regreso a su tamaño normal. Akame se movió fuera del cuerpo, estaba completamente agotada y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba completamente llena de heridas y su vestido apenas se mantenía unido.

Akame volteo a mirar en dirección a su amiga, Kud estaba de pie a unos metros mirando el cadáver de Koro a sus pies, el dúo de pistolas cayeron de sus manos y las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

"Lo siento Kud… realmente lo lamento… no tuve opción" Koro era el último regalo de los padres Kud antes de morir y ahora el cadáver del cachorro estaba a los pies de su mejor amigo. Akame se acercó lentamente al fauno perro y ella rodeo con sus brazos a Kud con la intención de consolarla.

"¿Kud te encuentras bien?" a la pequeña rubia le dolía ver tales ojos fríos en su amiga, Akame intento hacer reaccionar a Kud pero ella no se movía "¿Kud? ¿Todo está bien?" la boca de Kud se abría lentamente y dejaba salir pequeños sonidos apenas entendibles

"¿Jaune? ¿Akame?" la pequeña rubia sonrió feliz al ver como su amiga al fin la recordaba junto a su otro yo.

 **(Chikyuugi – Saint Seiya)**

"Si Kud, Soy y-"

"¿Quién… es… Jaune? ¿Quién… es… Akame?" esas simples palabras mataron su felicidad momentánea.

"¿Kud… no me recuerdas?"

"Todo… en… blanco… ¿Jaune? ¿Akame?… ¿quién es?" las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Akame al escuchar la respuesta de la fauno perro.

"… _ **Llegamos tarde…"**_ susurro Jaune

"¡NO… no llegamos tarde… tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!" grito Akame frenéticamente.

" _ **Akame… lo siento pero ella no será la misma"**_ Akame quería protestar pero no pudo decir nada _**"Sus recuerdos, sus emociones, todo lo que la hace Kud fue borrado y destruido sin posibilidad de recuperación… Kud está muerta Akame, lo que tienes frente a ti ahora es solo un recipiente vacío, tiene vida corriendo a través de ella pero no hay nada que realmente puedas llamar vivo en su interior, está muerta"**_ las palabras de Jaune aunque dichas con tristeza y pena, eran duras y crueles.

"No puede ser… Kud no está…" Akame quería negar las palabras de Jaune pero no sabía cómo, Kud solo se había derribado en sus brazos como un títere sin cuerdas y sus ojos aún se mantenían fríos, pero ciertamente eran iguales a los de un cadáver.

Vacíos de toda emoción y propósito.

Las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Akame fueron borrados por una mano delicada quien las limpiaba de su rostro, ante la atónita mirada de Jaune el aura de Kud se volvió visible, sus ojos muertos ahora tenían algo de esa calidez de cuando estaba viva y posaron su mirada en los ojos de Akame.

"Esa mirada… este calor… ah la reconozco… es Akame" los susurros de Kud apenas lograron ser escuchados por Akame "Yo… debo… cumplir mi… ¿Promesa?... una promesa… si, mi promesa con Akame"

"¿Promesa? ¿De qué promesa hablas Kud?" el rostro de Kud adopto una sonrisa al oír la pregunta de Akame.

"Prometí que sería la más grande cazadora jamás…"

" _ **Akame… creo que de alguna forma los recuerdos más preciados de Kud volvieron"**_

"¿Sus recuerdos volvieron, significa que Kud volverá a ser la de antes? ¿Puede vivir?" Jaune solo suspiro ante la felicidad de su otro yo, lamentablemente tendría que romper sus esperanzas.

" _ **No… el aura es parte de nuestra alma y es un misterio que seguimos sin resolver… los secretos del alma aún están por descubrirse, aparentemente nos encontramos ante uno de ellos"**_ la voz de Jaune contenía un poco de dolor.

"¿A qué te refieres Jaune?" pregunto con dureza

" _ **El aura que Kud está expulsando debió guardar los recuerdos más preciosos e importantes de Kud, al usar su aura con tal intensidad provocara que se acabe pronto y en ese momento sus recuerdos se desvanecerán… presta atención Akame porque estos son…"**_

Las manos de Kud sostenían las mejillas de Akame con cariño.

" _ **los últimos deseos que Kud quiso transmitirte"**_

Akame aun con lágrimas en su rostro abrazo a Kud contra su pecho deseando no dejarla ir nunca.

"Yo… siempre estuve enamorada de Akame… de Jaune… de ambos, son una misma persona… así que fue fácil aceptarlo" la pequeña rubia solo quiso sollozar más fuerte al oír sus palabras, en su interior Jaune no era muy diferente "… Cuando nadie me apoyo en mi sueño… tú fuiste el único quien me apoyo… ese día te prometí ser la mejor cazadora"

Akame recordaba perfectamente ese día, el combate no era algo en lo que Kud era buena, era mejor a larga distancia con sus armas y aunque su resistencia no era mucho lo compensaba con esfuerzo, era un genio del trabajo duro siempre mejorándose a sí misma, pero no era suficiente a los ojos de la gente, pero para Akame y Jaune fue más que suficiente.

"… Ese día… me prometí sobre todo… que sería tu esposa" Akame jadeo pero Kud no había terminado "Realmente me hiciste… feliz… quería seguir siendo feliz junto a ti" Kud empezó a llorar "Yo… No puedo recordar… nuestro primer combate… nuestra primera salida juntos… nuestra primera discusión… nuestro primer encuentro… todo se desvanece" Akame noto como poco a poco el aura de Kud se iba apagando.

"Kud… no necesitas recordar nada… yo recuerdo cada momento… recordare por los dos cada día… cada día te diré como solíamos ser, como nos conocimos y…" Akame aparto el cabello cubriendo su frente y coloco un beso en ella "…Como nos enamoramos…"

Kud abrió sus ojos en sorpresa antes de empezar a sollozar más fuerte, su aura estaba cerca de apagarse y Akame no podía soportar lo que pasaría cuando eso ocurriera.

"Yo… no recuerdo casi nada… no puedo hacerlo… pero…" Kud acerco su rostro al de Akame "¿Puedes hacer que… mi último recuerdo… sea… el de mi primer beso?"

Akame no dudo, las lágrimas en su rostro no se detenían pero no le importaba, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable pero no le importaba y el dolor de perder a esta chica en sus brazos… era más allá de insoportable, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba era este último recuerdo entre los dos.

Akame acerco su rostro al de Kud, sus manos rozaban sus mejillas de manera dulce y sus labios rozaron los suyos por unos segundos antes de que se unieran en un dulce beso, Akame no sabía exactamente qué decir, su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que todo a su alrededor simplemente se detuvo, sus dulces labios, suaves, pequeños y tiernos contra los suyos era probablemente lo mejor que había experimentado, se sentía bien, que era lo correcto.

El beso término con Kud separándose aunque podía ver en su rostro que no quería, las lágrimas corrían desde sus ojos de manera desenfrenada pero la bella sonrisa en su rostro delataba que tipo de lágrimas eran.

"Este es… mi más preciado… recuerdo" Kud sonrió tranquilamente y Akame noto que su aura estaba por apagarse

" _ **¡Akame rápido corta la palma de la mano de Kud con la espada!"**_ grito Jaune con desesperación.

"¿Jaune por q-?"

" _ **¡Solo hazlo!"**_ interrumpió Jaune.

Haciendo lo que le dijo Akame hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de Kud, marcas negras empezaron a salir del corte y se extendían por su cuerpo, Kud parecía no sentirlas ya que no reacciono.

"¿Que son esas marcas Jaune?"

" _ **Es una maldición"**_ susurro

"¿¡Maldición!?"

" _ **La maldición de Murasame, la espada en tu mano es especial, con solo un corte extiende un veneno que te matara, no tiene cura"**_

"¡¿Entonces porque me dijiste que la cortara?!" grito Akame en shock por la revelación.

" _ **Le cumplo su deseo… de esta forma morirá… pero aún tendrá su más preciado recuerdo"**_ dijo Jaune con cariño _**"Aunque es un veneno, es indoloro"**_

"Este sentimiento…" Akame volteo a ver a Kud cuando empezó a hablar "este calor en mi cuerpo… es como si Akame me abrazara… como si no quisiera dejarme ir jamás" susurraba con tanto amor en su voz.

" _ **Es irónico… que una maldición sea la que le de paz"**_ pensó Jaune _**"Es algo tan poético y triste"**_

"No te dejare Kud… me quedare aquí hasta que te vayas a dormir" Akame acaricio su cabello mientras le sonreía.

"Gracias… Akame" su voz era casi apenas audible "…Akame"

"¿Si?" dijo con voz ahogada

"Te amo" dijo Kud antes de cerrar los ojos

"También te amo Kud" Akame espero una respuesta pero solo obtuvo el silencio, las lágrimas no paraba de caer de los fríos ojos de Akame, sus ojos habían perdido cualquier emoción que no sea el dolor de la perdida "¿Kud?" su respuesta fue el silencio.

Akame enterró su rostro en el cuello de su amiga, no, era algo más especial que una amiga, su novia, su amor, su Kud… y empezó a desmoronarse en el dolor.

"¡KUD!" el grito de dolor hizo eco en todo el pueblo y bajo una luna carmesí en el cielo, no es que hubiera alguien que lo fuera a escuchar, Akame solo lloro en desesperación bajo la lluvia, incluso el cielo lloraba por Kud.

" _ **Akame… es hora"**_ Akame levanto la vista, su rostro lleno de lágrimas y dolor y conecto su mirada con la de Jaune, era igual a su cuerpo exterior con la única diferencia es que su cabello era negro, Jaune miro a Akame siendo igual al cuerpo exterior con la única diferencia siendo sus ojos rojos de donde vino su nombre.

"¿Hora?" Jaune solo miro a otra dirección con Akame siguiendo su mirada, allí vio fue un cuerpo, el cuerpo de un chico igual a Jaune y Akame, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto de una capa espesa de sangre la cual se desprendía poco a poco en pequeños trozos.

"¿Esa es…?" pregunto Akame y Jaune asintió

" _ **La personalidad original, el Jaune y Akame que debió ser desde el primer día"**_

"Al fin despertó… pero ¿Por qué?" ante la pregunta de Akame, Jaune suspiro.

" _ **Nuestro dolor por la pérdida de Kud… el hecho de que sostengas a Murasame y también el hecho de que tu hayas matado a Kud… lo despertaron"**_ Jaune miro a Akame quien se veía muy abatida al mencionar a Kud.

"¿Qué pasara con nosotros?" puso en duda.

" _ **Lo que debía ser al principio… no somos reales Akame y lo sabes… somos un sueño… su sueño"**_ dijo mientras señalaba al chico bañado en sangre _**"Cuando despierte seremos borrados y todas nuestras experiencias serán suyas, desde un principio no debíamos ni existir"**_

Akame asintió, no tenía miedo, era algo que debía pasar, al fin podría descansar de fingir ser alguien que no era, pero...

" _No te preocupes Kud… ya te acompañare y estaremos juntos"_ pensó Akame antes de adoptar una mirada llena de determinación.

"No estoy satisfecha" fue lo dicho por Akame, Jaune le dirigió una mirada curiosa "Aun nos queda al menos un par de minutos antes de que nos desvanezcamos… hay algo que debemos terminar" Jaune la miro con duda antes de sonreír.

" _ **¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?"**_

Akame sonrió también.

"¿Se cree invencible? ¿Se cree un Dios?" cuestiono Akame con rabia "Entonces mostrémosle al demonio oculto en nosotros"

 **Con El Hombre De Mascara**

El hombre de la máscara se encontraba en la salida del pueblo, su conexión con la chica Kud se rompió así que probablemente estaba muerta.

"Es una lástima terminar perdiendo tal juguete… bueno no se puede hacer nada… conseguiré más en otro pueblo"

El hombre se detuvo cuando sintió como si tuviera un cuchillo en la garganta, sintió una sed de sangre mortal y peligrosa, casi podía saborearla, volteando vio como una figura caminaba hacia él, era la chica rubia pero se veía diferente.

Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una niebla completamente negra, sus ojos eran rojos al igual que la sangre y de lo que podía ver de su cuerpo oculto por la niebla oscura, es que poseía marcas rojas.

"Sabía que eras una especie de monstruo pero esto no lo esperaba" tomando una postura, saco un rifle oculto debajo de su capa y apunto con él a Akame "Detente ahí o tendrás un par de agujeros extras en tu cuerpo" Akame solo siguió caminando ignorando la advertencia "Tú lo pediste" apretó el gatillo pero vio como de repente el arma se dividía en dos junto a su mano, levantando la vista el hombre de la máscara vio como la chica estaba justo frente a él "¡Tu maldito monstruo!"

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Akame cortara su máscara por la mitad y por extensión su cuerpo, la sangre mancho el cuerpo de Akame quien solo se mantuvo de pie con sus ojos fríos fijos en el cadáver, dándose la vuelta Akame volvió por el camino, directo a la tienda de Kud a buscar a su hermana.

Su misión estaba cumplida

 **Presente**

Después de ese incidente Akame había ido a buscar a su hermana, en el momento en que entro en la tienda y saco a su hermana del escondite, el tiempo se acabó, el verdadero yo de Akame y Jaune despertó borrando a los dos y quedando solo uno como debió ser desde el principio.

Las heridas del combate tomaron un peaje en su cuerpo y había caído inconsciente junto a Noir y cuando despertó la siguiente vez se preparó para huir, Jaune Arc había muerto ese día y había decidido conservar su verdadero nombre, Akame.

Jaune Arc era el alma en el que Akame reencarnaría y en la cual dormía y a lo largo de los años empezó a despertar, el haber encontrado a Murasame había acortado el tiempo por mucho y la obligo a despertar, cuando estaba por huir Noir la intercepto y obstinadamente pidió acompañarlo.

Akame sabía que Noir era la reencarnación de Kurome y no pudo decirle que no, si encontraba a Yatsufusa entonces podría despertar su alma y volver hacer una familia.

Aunque era la reencarnación de Akame, había presentado muchas diferencias de la original y solo podía ser la influencia de quien era antes de "despertar", cada miembro de Night Raid excepto por su líder era igual, aunque habían abandonado sus vidas pasadas en Remnant y habían vuelto a nacer como los antiguos asesinos que lucharon en el imperio, no habían podido deshacerse de algunos restos de su antiguo ser.

Un mes después de vagar por el continente de Anima, perdieron todas sus fuerzas y se desmallaron en los bosques antes de ser recogidos inconscientes y vendidos como esclavos.

Akame devolvió a Murasame a su vaina y la coloco sobre la mesa frente, Murasame era una espada exigente y a Akame no le parecería extraño que actualmente solo él podría utilizarla en Remnant. Es una Teigu con condiciones muy estrictas, solo podía ser usada por alguien con una increíble voluntad para matar, tan fuerte que incluso podría matar a un ser querido sin dudar.

Sin duda era una espada maldita.

La puerta del cuarto de reunión se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer conocida por todos, Cabello ébano y ojos rojos eran los rasgos más distintivos, tenía un vestido negro y rojo, similar a un kimono pero con falda corta, cinco collares con un surtido de cuentas, un cinturón rojo similar a un obi, unos guanteletes en sus brazos similares a un Koto de Kendo y unos guantes negros sin dedos.

La madre de Jaune camino lentamente junto a la mesa antes de sentarse en la silla vacía junto a Akame y Kurome.

"Chelsea, a tu asiento" la voz fría que salió de los hermosos labios de la mujer madura envió un escalofrió en más de uno siendo la excepción los hermanos de cabello negro. El gato en las piernas de Akame salto rápidamente fuera de su regazo y se sentó en la silla vacía junto a Sheele, exploto en una nube de humo revelando a una familiar chica de pelo naranja, la cual hacia pucheros al ser separa de su tiempo con Akame.

La pelinegra mayor asintió en satisfacción antes de mirar a cada uno en la habitación con su mirada fría, cuando se posó sobre los hermanos de pelo negro se suavizo un poco antes de volver de nuevo.

"La reunión comienza"

 **6 años atrás.**

"¡Y para finalizar esta noche tenemos un producto especial!" una voz hizo eco en un edificio totalmente sofisticado igual al de la realeza, parecía ser un salón de baile lleno de al menos 100 mesas llenas con personas ricas y elegantes usando mascaras de festivales.

En el escenario había un hombre hablando por un micrófono mientras retiraba una manta cubriendo una gran jaula, en ella se encontraban Akame y una Noir inconsciente, Akame sostenía a Murasame firmemente con la intención de desenvainarla contra cualquiera que se acercara.

Oculta por la sombras una mujer vio la escena y no pudo evitar verse a sí misma en esa niña fauno de cabello negro y ojos rojos, iguales a los suyos, parecía proteger a la niña inconsciente, quizás hermanas. Al ver la inocencia con la que dormía no pudo evitar recordarle a su primer amor y mejor amiga que había muerto hace un par de años, con un suspiro de interés se concentró en la situación.

"Esta es una mercancía de calidad y hay sorpresas, esta hermosura de aquí" señalando a Akame "En realidad es un chico, estoy seguro que a más de uno le complacerá tenerlo como su esclavo. La pequeña aun inconsciente es su pequeña hermana y ha sido protegida valientemente por su hermano mayor, no se imaginan cuantos hombres han sido asesinados por este niño cuando intentaron acercarse a ella" la multitud parecía cada vez más interesada.

"¿Qué les parece si empezamos esta venta con 1.000.000 de Lien?" la emoción de la audiencia no se hizo esperar.

"¡1.500.000!"

"¡2.000.000!"

"¡3.200.000!"

"¡4.000.000!"

"¡7.000.000!"

El precio aumentaba cada segundo, duplicándose, triplicándose y aumentando de esa forma cada vez más, la mujer oculta en las sombras veía la situación con diversión, burlándose de los estúpidos que eran, fijando su vista en el chico de ojos rojos no pudo evitar ampliar sus ojos con sorpresa.

Aunque no era visible podía sentir una opresión de muerte a su alrededor que se volvía cada vez más densa con cada nuevo grito de la multitud, el chico se ponía cada vez más interesante pero lo que más le llamo el interés fue su mirada, ella la había visto antes, era una mirada que veía cada día en el espejo.

Ella tomo una decisión.

"¡18.000.000 a la 1… a las 2… vend-!"

"30.000.000" el anunciador fue interrumpido por una escalofriante y hermosa voz, la voz de una mujer de cabello ébano y ojos rojos.

"A-a-a-ah… 3-30, la oferta es de 30 millones, ¿alguien más quiere seguir participando?" la multitud solo guardo silencio, algunos por la sorpresa, otros por miedo a la mujer que se acercaba al escenario.

"¡Vendido por 30 millones!" grito el anunciador del evento "¡Por favor venga para reclamar sus pertenencias" la jaula fue llevada fuera del escenario y la mujer siguió a una mujer hacia donde estarían el par de hermanos.

Entrando en una nueva habitación la mujer observo al par de hermanos en la jaula antes de usar la llave que le dio el anunciador para abrirla, en vez de sacar a los hermanos de la jaula la hermosa mujer entro y se paró frente al hermano mayor.

Ella podía ver la duda en el rostro del chico y decidió contestar su pregunta.

"Veo potencial en ti… eres peligroso eso lo puedo saber con solo estar frente a ti pero no puedo ver ninguna clase de peligro a plena vista… lo que me hace pensar que te hará tan especial" la mujer tenía sus ojos fijos en los de Akame pero se desviaron a la espada y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda "… También quiero saber cómo eres capaz de sostener tal espada que solo exuda muerte y aun mantenerte cuerdo" sus ojos rojos se afilaron e intentaron intimidarlo "… Lo que me lleva a la pregunta ¿Qué eres?"

Akame no se dejó intimidar y solo devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad.

"¿Tu nombre…?" la mujer madura parpadeo ante la pregunta.

"¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?" Akame no hizo ningún gesto y solo siguió esperando, la mujer suspiro en exasperación, el niño solo le recordaba a ella cada vez más "… Raven… Raven Branwen, soy tu nueva ama, puedes llamarme madre si quieres" Akame no perdió el sarcasmo en su presentación "¿Ahora hablaras?"

Akame solo miro en dirección a su hermana la cual aun dormía, en su condición actual no podría ganar, si esta mujer lo subestimara tendría oportunidad, pero ya conoce el hecho de que Murasame era peligrosa así que perdía el factor sorpresa, podía sentir que era una mujer peligrosa y muy poderosa, Akame no sabía que decisión debería tomar ahora.

"Si estas preocupado por tu hermana no te preocupes, no le hare daño… solo quiero información y te dejare ir…" lo que dijo Raven parecía relajar a el pequeño pelinegro quien volteo a mirarla, en sus ojos se reflejaban muchas emociones, una en especial fue la tristeza.

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Akame, no era lo que Raven esperaba.

"… ¿Te gustan las historias de terror…?"

 **Fin del capítulo 2- Mata los recuerdos.**

* * *

 **Algunos me odiaran, otros quizás me quieran, si es el primero entonces estaré en sus mentes por un tiempo y si es la segunda aun estaré en sus cabezas, de todas formas yo gano.**

 **Este capítulo era principalmente una explicación y la presentación de este nuevo/viejo grupo de asesinos, además de explicarnos el pasado de Akame y Kurome. El canon de RWBY empezaría en el capítulo 4, así que aún tienen que esperar otro poco más.**

 **Originalmente serian unas 9.000 palabras pero antes de darme cuenta se duplicaron, les aseguro que el siguiente será más corto y bueno, cuando empiece el canon intentare que no sean cortos pero tampoco muy extensos.**

 **Quizás algunos vendrán con preguntas de como Koro está vivo y como dije en el capítulo algunas Teigu fueron reconstruidas, la historia seguirá mayormente el manga pero tendrá algunas escenas del anime.**

 **Respondiendo a los comentarios:**

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence: Lo publique gracias a tu apoyo así que el crédito en parte es tuyo.**

 **Bueno con este capítulo espero contestar parte de tus preguntas. Intentare que los capítulos sean largos pero los primeros volúmenes tienen poco material así que no prometo mucho y gracias por todo tu apoyo.**

 **Sekiryuutei omega: Gracias hermano, lo aprecio, tú también tienes unas ideas muy locas y únicas con potencial así que espero verlas pronto.**

 **Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado satisfecho.**

 **Kamencolin: Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, lo hare.**

 **Guest: Me alegro que te guste, este capítulo te contestara tus respuestas y habrá más en el futuro.**

 **Bueno nos vemos la próximas vez y espero que sea pronto.**

 **"** **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


	3. Mata la Sorpresa

**Estoy de vuelta con el tercer capítulo de esta historia y estoy orgullo de decir que al fin pude escribir un capitulo corto, pero no se desanimen aunque sea corto este capítulo tiene algunos misterios que no se resolverán hasta más adelante, además de la aparición de una persona que muchos aman y odian del manga/anime de Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Espero que con este capítulo mi historia gane más popularidad, realmente sería un gran apoyo que más gente lo viera y opinara de ella, por cierto si alguno piensa que tengo alguna mala ortografía lamento eso, pero supongo que mejorare con el tiempo, por ahora tendrán que aceptarlo de esta forma.**

 **Pasando con los comentarios:**

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, realmente me has ayudado a mejorar como escritor y me alegra que te agrada mi forma de escribir mis historias. En este capítulo hay una gran sorpresa para todos, espero que te agrade.

julio lucero: Si lo son, no es otra personalidad ya que tienen los mismos objetivos, podrías decir que es como un punto de vista diferente, hay una pequeña parte en este capítulo que lo explica de una mejor manera, espero que te agrade.

 **Sekiryuutei omega:** Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado tanto, y si bien tardo un tiempo aquí tienes otro capítulo, algo corto pero creo que las sorpresas que te darán hoy lo compensan. También estoy esperando tus historias con ansias.

Guest: Fue triste, sí, pero nuestro protagonista aun continua y tiene quien lo apoyo. Por desgracia Raven no le dará mucho amor en este capítulo, pero en el siguiente, tendrán una escena solo para ellos.

Respecto a Esdeath… bueno tendrás lo que quieres si lees el capítulo.

 **Bueno terminando con eso no hay nada más que decir, solo les voy a pedir que comenten y sigan esta historia, si quieren aportar alguna idea solo díganlo y podría considerarla si se adapta al futuro de la historia, si hay algo que creen que puedo mejorar díganlo y veré si logro hacerlo.**

 **No soy dueño de Akame Ga Kill ni RWBY.**

"La reunión comienza"

La voz de Raven hizo eco y la atmosfera en la habitación se tornó pesada, el rostro de cada miembro de Night Raid ahora portaba una mirada de acuerdo a la situación, especialmente los rostros de Akame y Kurome los cuales se tornaron vacíos de cualquier emoción.

"Comenzare respondiendo sus principales dudas… ¿Qué hago aquí a pesar de dejar la base hace tres días?" todos a excepción de Akame asintieron ante su pregunta "Como le comunique a Akame este mañana, un incidente ocasiono que tengamos que realizar nuestro movimiento antes de tiempo" algunas levantaron una ceja curiosos, pero Run fue el único que hablo.

"¿Cuál podría ser ese incidente? El plan se supone que iniciaría en dos años usando el festival Vytal como la oportunidad perfecta para anunciar nuestra presencia y objetivo al mundo" dijo Run mientras Raven callaba por unos segundos.

"… Ese era el plan, tienes razón… pero nuestros enemigos decidieron actuar antes que nosotros y el primero en moverse, fue ese bastardo inmortal" Dijo Raven con rabia.

"Ozpin" susurro Akame lo suficientemente alto para que todos oigan.

"Correcto, la perdida de la doncella que se encontraba en su poder lo afecto tanto como esperábamos y ahora está buscando nuevas piezas para jugar en su bando" informo con todos asintiendo, aunque Chelsea era curiosa por algo más.

"Raven-sama dijo que por culpa de Ozpin tenemos que actuar antes de lo planeado, ¿pero que hizo exactamente?" preguntó Chelsea causando que Raven suspire en molestia.

"Entrometida como siempre" Chelsea solo sonrió ante sus palabras "Actualmente Ozpin tiene a los Reinos de su lado o al menos eso es lo que él piensa, los reinos están plagado de pedazos de basura que lo traicionaran cuando más los necesite, también mi hermano esta con ellos y aunque me moleste admitirlo él y yo estamos igualados" dijo solo para sonreír con algo de arrogancia mientras veía a todos los miembros en la mesa "o al menos lo estábamos antes, ahora es diferente" Akame asintió a las palabras de su madre.

"Tenemos los Teigu"

"Correcto Akame" dijo sonriendo con satisfacción "Aunque somos menos que ellos, tenemos más potencia de fuego y más habilidad, ellos tienen cantidad, pero nosotros calidad, lo único que debemos tener cuidado es… si lograran poner a Esdeath de su lado" esas últimas palabras causaron que cada uno adoptara un aspecto sombrío recordando a sus compañeros caídos a las manos de esa mujer. Kurome y Run se movieron incómodamente en sus asientos al escuchar su nombre, Esdeath había sido su compañera y aunque era un monstruo en combate, también podía ser sorprendentemente amable e inocente.

"Lidiar con ella será difícil, probablemente la mitad de nosotros seamos asesinados por sus manos" susurro Lubbock con ira sabiendo que aun en esta situación el poder de Esdeath seguía siendo monstruoso.

"Odio estar de acuerdo con un pervertido asqueroso como tú, pero tienes razón" El ojo izquierdo de Lubbock se crispo en molestia al ser llamado pervertido "Pero tenemos oportunidad… mientras tengamos a Akame…" dijo Chelsea y cada uno sonrió levemente ante sus palabras.

"Akame-chan podría vencerla" dijo con entusiasmo Sheele.

"Akame es nuestra arma secreta contra ella" afirmo Run.

"Es cierto… Akame mato a Esdeath una vez durante la batalla final del Imperio, si lo hizo antes puede lograrlo ahora que es más fuerte" susurro Lubbock ahora con más seguridad.

"Akame tu habilidad y la **Trump Card** (Carta del Triunfo) de Murasame serán nuestra arma contra Esdeath, confiamos en ti en el caso de que Esdeath se vuelva una vez más nuestro enemigo" Akame asintió con determinación a las palabras dichas por su madre.

"Déjalo en mis manos Oka-sama" Raven asintió feliz antes de mirar a Kurome y Run.

"Kurome, Run confió en que a pesar de su antigua amistad con Esdeath, lucharan contra ella en el momento en que sea nuestro amigo" Kurome asintió sin dudar en ningún momento y Run aunque menos entusiasta, también asintió en confirmación.

"Admiro a la General Esdeath y aun me gustaría ser su compañera como antes… pero si es enemiga de Onii-chan, entonces es mi enemiga" Raven le sonrió con algo de cariño, pero Kurome solo aparto la mirada con algo de molestia, algo que el portador de Murasame desaprobó.

"No estoy feliz de ser el enemigo de Esdeath, aún le tengo algo de aprecio como compañera" Dijo Run con algo de tristeza antes de mostrar una mirada determinada "pero nuestros objetivos difieren en esta ocasión, así que si busca cazarnos, entonces seremos enemigos" Raven asintió.

"Me alegra oír eso" dijo madura pelinegra "Aunque ella es actualmente nuestro peor enemigo, no hay que descartar a los otros, el principal enemigo de nuestros objetivos, es Salem. Nuestra información sobre ella es limitada, por lo que descubrimos hasta el momento ella tiene más de mil años y claramente su sabiduría es equivalente a la cantidad de años que ha vivido, si tiene algún tipo de información sobre los Teigu es desconocido, pero la probabilidad es alta" dijo Raven mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa.

"¿Es cierto que ella creo a los Grimm?" Preguntó el peli-verde.

"No estamos seguros de eso… aunque al parecer tiene control sobre ellos, la forma en que lo hace también es desconocida" admitió mientras suspiraba con irritación.

"Un enemigo del que no tenemos información, no es algo que me haga sentir segura" dijo con pesadez Chelsea.

"No te equivocas… tengo a algunas personas buscando cualquier indicio de información, solo queda esperar respuesta" Informo Raven "Cambiando el tema, el movimiento de Ozpin es una molestia para nosotros, especialmente para mi" afirmo Raven.

"¿Que hizo exactamente?" cuestiono Run, la pelinegra suspiro mientras procedía a explicar.

"… Hace dos días se presentó un robo a una tienda de polvo causado por Roman Torchwick, una joven de 15 años intento detener el robo y demostró gran habilidad, Ozpin uso la excusa de que le permitiría asistir a su academia con la intención de reclutarla como su pieza de juego en su bando" aunque estaba bien oculto, Akame podía escuchar algo de odio en su tono de voz.

"¿Una niña? Eso es despreciable" dijo Run mientras fruncía el ceño, él era un maestro y realmente odiaba ver como utilizaban a los niños. Run sabía que los jóvenes tenían potencial para luchar, pero no significaba que tenían que luchar a tan corta edad, ningún niño debe experimentar el campo de batalla o la muerte.

"Hacer pelear a una niña inocente… Ozpin suena como una mala persona" comento Sheele con algo de tristeza.

"¿Porque la reclutaría? ¿Qué hace tan especial a la chica?" pregunto Lubbock con Chelsea curiosa ante la respuesta.

"Ella posee ojos de plata haciéndola parte del linaje de los Guerreros de Ojos Plateados, su nombre es Ruby Rose" dijo Raven sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Akame.

"Ruby Rose… Oka-sama… ¿ella es…?" ante la pregunta sin terminar de Akame, Raven asintió.

"Ella es la hija de Summer Rose"

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, cada uno reconociendo el nombre, por lo que Run, Chelsea, Lubbock y Sheele sabían, Summer Rose fue una gran cazadora y mejor amiga de su líder Raven, y aunque no parecían llevarse bien se tenían gran aprecio, por desgracia Summer había muerto en una misión. Pensando en la situación podían entender porque Raven estaba molesta con Ozpin al tomar el legado de su amiga y hacerla luchar a tan joven edad en una posible guerra.

El conocimiento de Akame y Kurome sobre la relación entre su madre y Summer era más profundo, Raven había estado enamorada de Summer por un largo tiempo, por desgracia sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos ya que Summer amaba a Taiyang, quien amaba a la mujer Branwen.

Raven intento comprender que hacia tan especial a Taiyang y al ver que estaba enamorado de ella, utilizo sus sentimientos y acabo en una noche que llevo al nacimiento de su hija, Yang. Raven no fue educada exactamente sobre las relaciones sexuales al nacer fuera de los reinos y llego a pensar que la primera vez no podía quedar embarazada, obviamente ella se había equivocado.

Raven era sorprendentemente inocente.

Aunque Raven sentía una sorprendente cantidad de amor por Yang, también era la prueba de su traición a Summer, el hecho de que Yang naciera tan parecía a su padre no le agrado para nada y aunque tuvo muchas dudas, Raven la abandono con su padre, quien si la cuidaría de una manera que Raven no podría. Cuando se enteró que Summer se había casado con Taiyang y habían tenido una hija, Raven sufrió.

Mucho.

Aun así algunas veces pasaba por el lugar y vigilaba la nueva vida de su amor platónico y en menor medida la de su hija Yang. En algunos momentos cuando Raven veía la cantidad de amor que Summer le brindaba a Yang, como si fuera su verdadera hija, su mente imaginaria escenarios donde Yang Xiao Long, era Yang Branwen, la hija de Raven Branwen y Summer Rose.

Le traía algo de felicidad, era un mundo en el que hubiera querido vivir si hubiera la oportunidad, pero todos sus sueños y esperanzas se fueron abajo cuando Ozpin mando a Summer a una misión que acabo en su muerte.

Raven confiaba en Ozpin, aunque su nivel de confianza era solo el que podía darle a alguien que le ocultaba cosas, pero cuando se enteró de que Ozpin indirectamente mato a Summer, maldijo a los dioses por su crueldad, maldijo a Ozpin por su debilidad y estupidez, y se maldijo a si misma por no haber seguido a Summer en su misión para protegerla.

Incluso si le costaba su vida.

Después de eso había dejado de vigilar a Yang, Raven considero siempre la familia como lo más importante, incluso sobre la misión, pero el hecho de que Summer hubiera sido capaz de abandonar a su familia por hacer una misión… la hizo reconsiderarlo.

Aun amaba a Yang, pero hasta que no superara la muerte de Summer, verla otra vez sería difícil. Su hermano Qrow abandono la tribu, así que por extensión el también la abandono a ella, si Summer y Qrow habían sido capaces de abandonar a su familia solo por cumplir su misión o su supuesto deber, incluso por sus creencias.

Entonces, al final ¿Cuál era el verdadero valor de la familia? Al final la familia solo te buscaba y apreciaba cuando necesitaban algo.

Raven paso un par de años sin obtener una respuesta a su pregunta, poco a poco hundiéndose más en la oscuridad, pronto la tribu y su misión personal era todo en lo que podía pensar, la frase 'El débil muere, el fuerte vive' era su lema y su credo, siempre mirando a todos quienes fueran inútiles y débiles como desperdicios de espacio, pronto la oscuridad no la quiso abandonar, la volvió despiadada y cruel, y justo cuando estaba en un punto de no retorno, una pequeña mota de luz rodeada de aun mas oscuridad, la salvo.

Esa salvación llego en forma de un par de hermanos.

Ella simplemente los compro en esa venta de esclavos al ver potencial en ellos, serian una buena adición a la tribu Branwen haciéndola más poderosa y Raven tuvo razón, simplemente no predijo los cambios que presentarían.

En un principio había estado molesta de que ese par de niños formaran parte de otro de los tontos cuentos de hadas de Ozpin, pero a medida que escuchaba la historia noto los beneficios que ganaría al tenerlos con ella, fue una bendición que su procedencia fuera incluso más antigua que el mismo Ozpin que tenía 1000 años.

Ellos serían su arma secreta.

En un principio su unión en la tribu no fue muy aceptada, pero a medida que veían la habilidad del par de hermanos, aceptaron a regañadientes que era mejor tenerlos de aliados que de enemigos. Akame había asombrado y asustado a todos con su gran habilidad para matar con un solo corte, no había humano o Grimm que saliera vivo cuando lo atacaban a él o a su hermana. Kurome era más reservada, pero todos temían convertirse en su próxima víctima y en su nuevo títere.

Meses después de su unión a la tribu, los nuevos hermanos Branwen habían sido adoptados por Raven, había sido una declaración de que ambos estaban bajo protección del jefe de la tribu además de ser posibles sucesores para el puesto de líder, eso era una verdad a medias. Raven gano algo de cariño por ambos, el hecho de que ambos parecieran una versión más joven de ella hizo que la idea de adoptarlos se oyera muy agradable.

Un día Akame llego con una idea, al chico de ojos rojos realmente odiaba la existencia de monstruos que tomaban piel humana, en otras palabras los humanos y faunos corruptos. Aunque es cierto que la tribu se concentraba en robar y matar, no era como si les agradara del todo, al menos no a la mayoría, muchos habían sido empujados a esa vida por la corrupción de los reinos y la tribu estuvo más que feliz de aceptarlos, su forma repugnante de actuar era simplemente como demostraban su odio hacia su vida y al mundo.

Akame sugirió que era hora de comenzar su merecida venganza.

Night Raid se volvería a presentar en esta era como lo habían hecho en el Imperio y eliminarían la corrupción, los miembros principales serian usuarios de Teigu y quienes se encargarían de las misiones de asesinato en cubierto, así como la eliminación de los enemigos más peligrosos y los restantes serian la reserva, encargándose de la búsqueda de información, reconocimiento y apoyo.

En un principio Raven no sabía si aceptar la idea, pospuso la decisión por un par de meses y después de consultarlo con el resto de la tribu, acepto. Raven, Akame y Kurome viajaron por un tiempo buscando a miembros potenciales y a las Teigu perdidas, cuando su búsqueda termino, Night Raid dio a conocer su presencia en Remnant.

"Entonces ahora que Ozpin recluto a esa chica en su lado, significa que estará involucrada en esta guerra ¿no?" pidió Chelsea quien saboreaba una piruleta que había sacado de su Teigu, Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation.

"Si es al menos una fracción de lo que fue su madre, no dudara en unirse a la batalla para ayudar a otros… pero es una guerra y en ella…"

"Siempre habrá sacrificios" dijo Akame terminando las palabras de su madre.

De pronto todos escucharon a alguien tocando la puerta, todos a excepción de Raven parecían confundidos, no era extraño que aparte de ellos hubiera alguien en la base, a veces Raven volvería de su viaje con escolta, pero nunca interrumpirían una reunión.

"Entra" por el tono de voz de Raven todos supusieron que ella esperaba esta interrupción, entrando en la habitación era una mujer joven con piel bronceada, cabello castaño corto y ojos azules helados, tiene un tatuaje de un pájaro que se levanta de las flores en su brazo izquierdo y usa un chaleco marrón sobre una camisa blanca rasgada, con un cuello que parece elevarse detrás de su cuello, también usa pantalones de color granate con el lado derecho enrollado hasta la mitad y también usa rodilleras de color marrón oscuro que bajan a sus botas marrones.

"Oh Vernal justo a tiempo ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?" la recién nombrada Vernal sonrió ampliamente mientras levantaba un brazo con una gran bolsa "Perfecto buen trabajo" elogio Raven ganando una mirada emocionada de Vernal.

"Fue un placer" Raven asintió antes de mirar a todos en la habitación.

"Akame y Kurome ya la conocen, pero los otros no, Run, Chelsea, Sheele y Lubbock les presento a Vernal, la doncella de la primavera" los ojos de Lubbock se ampliaron a la noticia, Run mantuvo su sonrisa aunque se pudo ver como tembló ligeramente, Sheele le ofreció una sonrisa a Vernal y Chelsea miro a la doncella con cautela "La llegada de Vernal trae el segundo punto de esta reunión, Vernal y su grupo estuvieron en una misión de búsqueda dada por mí y fueron a investigar ruinas antiguas y lugares sin explorar, su misión era principalmente información sobre Salem y el posible paradero de algunas Teigu" informo Raven con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro.

"Viendo la reacción del jefe… supongo que la búsqueda fue exitosa" comento Run ampliando la sonrisa de Raven.

"Estas en lo correcto Run, aunque no logramos encontrar información" comento con algo de molestia en su tono "Encontramos algo aún mejor" Raven le envió una mirada a Vernal, la doncella asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa.

"En las ruinas antiguos no encontramos mucho, principalmente dibujos en los muros de mitos y leyendas, después de cambiar nuestro objetivo y explorar lugares que no se encontraban en el mapa, logramos encontrar más de lo que esperábamos" Vernal vacío la bolsa sobre la mesa dejando caer su contenido, una armadura, pistolas duales, una Katana, un guantelete, una espada ancha, un látigo, una naginata y unos pantalones cortos con unas tobilleras "Con estas nuevas Teigu en nuestro poder, nuestra fuerza aumentara aún más" dijo con satisfacción Vernal.

"Buen trabajo de nuevo Vernal" Raven elogio, iba a seguir hablando de los planes pero se detuvo al ver las miradas de asombro en el rostro de Akame, Kurome, Lubbock y Chelsea "¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto con duda, no era normal que actuaran de esa forma.

"Estos son…" susurro Akame con incredulidad, Kurome no dijo nada pero su expresión era un reflejo de la de Akame, conmoción y tristeza.

"Mierda" comento Chelsea mirando las armas sobre la mesa con asombro "No pensé que volvería a ver esas cosas… aunque quisiera no volver a verlas, una de ellas causo mi muerte" dijo con rabia mientras veía la naginata antes de volver a mirar a Raven "Siento decepcionarte Raven-sama, aunque no puedo negar su poder, esas no son Teigu" les comento con algo de resignación, sus palabras habían sorprendido a Raven y Vernal.

"¡Imposible! Uno de nuestros miembros fue capaz de usar el látigo de formas que solo un Teigu podría hacer" grito indignación Vernal.

Run y Sheele no sabían que pasaba y solo observaron, Lubbock sabía exactamente porque Chelsea dijo esas palabras, pero se mantuvo al margen mientras Akame y Kurome no habían apartado la vista de las armas en la mesa.

"Explícate Chelsea, si no son Teigu entonces ¿qué son?" dijo Raven con frialdad, Vernal pudo haberle mentido y conservar las Teigu, pero su expresión demostraba lo contrario, realmente era honesta con sus palabras.

"Bueno podría explicártelo, pero creo que sería mejor que te lo diga quien las conoce mejor que nadie" dijo Chelsea haciendo señas al par de hermanos Branwen.

"… Cornelia, Green, Poney, Najasho, Guy, Tsukushi…" susurro con nostalgia el chico de pelo negro como la tinta, sus orejas fauno cayeron demostrando su estado de ánimo.

"…Natala…" dijo Kurome con lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras con su mano alcanzaba la naginata.

"Akame ¿Que son estas armas?" cuestiono con dureza Raven, Akame pareció distante por unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar a su madre, sus orejas se volvieron algo más animadas.

"600 años después de que el emperador creara las Teigu, una de sus descendientes y actual emperador en ese tiempo quiso crear armas más poderosas que las Teigu. El emperador entonces se dispuso a crear nuevos artefactos y finalmente, tuvo éxito" dijo mientras miraba las armas sobre la mesa.

"¿Quieres decir que estas armas son más poderosas que las Teigu?" pregunto con un tono depredador y feliz, si eran más fuertes que la Teigu, ciertamente podría explicar las reacciones de asombro, pero Akame negó con la cabeza.

"Por desgracia al final del desarrollo demostraron ser mucho más débiles y además algunas de ellas incluso poseían inconvenientes que ponían en peligro a su portador, con vergüenza el Emperador ordeno sellar todas sus creaciones para ocultar su fracaso" respondió antes de agarrar la Katana en la pila de armas y desenvainarla mostrando su filo "Aun así, aunque fueran más débiles que las Teigu, eran mucho más poderosas que las armas comunes, si tuvieran un portador adecuado… quizás podrían igualar a las Teigu más débiles" comento antes de volver a envainarla.

"¿Cuál es el nombre que les dieron a estas armas?" pregunto mirando la espada en manos de Akame.

"Shingu"

"¿Supongo que tienes algún tipo de experiencia con ellas?" pregunto la pelinegra mayor, Akame asintió.

"400 años después de su creación se vendieron 100 niños al imperio y fueron colocados en un bosque lleno de Bestias peligro con el objetivo de sobrevivir y escapar, de los 100 niños solo unos pocos sobrevivieron incluyendo a Kurome y a mí, pero Gozuki nos separó ya que dos hermanos no debían estar en el mismo grupo, al ser la más fuerte fui puesta con los mejores y fuimos llamados los "Siete de Elite", cada uno de nosotros era un usuario de Shingu" relato con calma y algo de nostalgia.

"¿Puedes darme un resumen de sus habilidades?"

Akame lo considero por un segundo antes de hablar.

"… Lo primero que hay que saber es que no están 'Vivas' como las Teigu, así que cualquiera puede usarlas si tiene la habilidad y fuerza necesaria, incluso podrían usarse dos al mismo tiempo" Raven sonrió con alivio al oír esas palabras, su mal humor al ver que las armas no eran Teigu desapareció.

"En ese caso las Shingu irán a la Tribu" Raven le hizo un gesto a Vernal quien había estado escuchando la conversación y le dijo que las devolviera a la bolsa, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Akame recogió la Katana y las pistolas duales.

"Conservare esto" Cuando Vernal iba a protestar, Raven levanto la mano para detenerla.

"¿Alguna razón para hacerlo?" cuestiono

"Kiriichimonji me pertenecía desde el principio" dijo haciendo un gesto a la Katana "Prometeo perteneció a mi compañera, pero me será útil en situaciones en la que no puedo acercarme, al menos por un tiempo" Raven miro a Akame a los ojos con frialdad antes de cerrarlos y asentir.

"Muy bien" Akame asintió con gratitud, sus orejas se levantaron y se movían animadamente, Raven sonrió ligeramente ante su reacción, Akame podía hacer un perfecto rostro sin emoción, pero sus orejas siempre la delatarían.

"Ahora ¿Puedes continuar con las habilidades individuales de cada una?" preguntó Raven y Akame asintió antes de señalar el guantelete con algo de nostalgia.

"Crushing King obsequia a su usuario una gran fuerza que puede romper armaduras, pero si se usa incorrectamente puede causar daño a uno mismo" Akame hizo un gesto a los pantalones cortos "Yocto-Bottoms obsequian fuerza en las piernas y un aumento de velocidad, pero no es muy grande y solo puede usarlo alguien fuerte físicamente" Raven asintió con algo de intriga.

"Continua" dijo Raven

"Rhea Suit es una armadura que permite manipular la tierra e incluso cubrir partes del cuerpo con ella, puede usarse para excavar en tierra y hacer ataques sorpresas, pero coloca una gran tensión en el cuerpo" señala el extraño látigo "Sidewinder es una de las más útiles ya que puede ser usada de muchas maneras, pero hay que mantenerse concentrado y ser muy hábil para poder utilizar todo su potencial" señalo la espada ancha "Water-Dragon Sword otorga un gran aumento en todas las habilidades, incluso podría aumentar los niveles de Aura, pero solo es por 3 minutos y deja una gran fatiga en el cuerpo" Informo ganando una mirada de sorpresa de Vernal y Raven.

"Esta será muy útil" Raven miro la espada por unos segundos antes de agarrarla "Akame ¿crees que puede ser modificada la apariencia, pero aun así mantener sus habilidades?" la menciona medito por unos segundos antes de asentir.

"Siempre que se mantenga los mismos materiales con los que está hecha y no cambiar mucho la estructura… debería ser posible" Raven sonrió satisfecha antes de envainar la espada en una tela y colocarla a su lado.

"¿Que ocurre con las tres Shingu restantes?" pregunto mirando la naginata en la mesa, y las pistolas y Katana en manos de Akame.

"Trisula puede extender su hoja por varios metros" dijo mirando la naginata y luego mostro el dúo de pistolas "Prometheus dispara balas que pueden ser re-direccionadas pero mientras más se dispara, menor es la precisión" guardo las pistolas antes de mostrar la Katana "Kiriichimonji inflige heridas que no pueden ser sanadas" finalizo Akame mientras colocaba la Katana junto a Murasame.

Raven estaba emocionada, aunque según lo dicho por su hijo las Shingu no eran tan poderosas como las Teigu, pero a sus ojos sus habilidades eran muy útiles e incluso podrían ser utilizadas por cualquiera de su tribu.

"Muy bien" sonrió antes de mirar a Vernal "vuelve a la tribu con las Shingu, realiza una inspección de quienes son más compatibles y hábiles con las Shingu, los más hábiles la conservaran, puedes tomar una también si es de tu gusto" ordeno Raven, Vernal sonrió felizmente antes de colocar cada Shingu en la bolsa y salir de la habitación.

"Bueno, fue un giro inesperado de la situación… pero creo que el resultado fue satisfactorio" comento Run con todos en la habitación estando de acuerdo.

"Ahora para terminar esta reunión pasemos al punto final, nuestro movimiento contra Ozpin" informo mientras todos volvían a prestar atención a su líder "Beacon es el centro de operaciones de Ozpin, probablemente toda la información de sus planes este en su oficina, incluso todos sus asociados… pero también es una academia y él es un profesor, velara por la seguridad de sus estudiantes… y esa será su debilidad" dijo mientras miraba a todos en la habitación con una mirada alegría enferma.

Chelsea palideció.

"Por favor dime que estas bromeando" rogo Chelsea solo para obtener una sonrisa maliciosa de Raven

"Akame, Kurome, Chelsea y Sheele" las mencionadas tuvieron un mal presentimiento "felicitaciones, van a ir a la academia para cazadores" un golpe hizo eco en la habitación.

La cabeza de Chelsea colisiono contra la mesa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kara no Kyoukai ED 4: Aria**

 _Akame estaba flotando en algún lugar, era oscuro, pero podía vislumbrar algunas luces por diferentes direcciones, y aunque quería voltear a verlas, no podía mover su cuerpo a su voluntad, sentía que estaba sola, pero también que alguien la acompañaba, ella solo seguía flotando en ese lugar por mucho tiempo._

" _No tenía fin"_

 _Ella flotaba en la nada, en el vacío._

 _Akame abrió los ojos, podía ver una luz en el fondo de la nada… ¿o quizás era en la cima? Realmente no lo sabía, pero ella quería alcanzarla. No sabía si descendía o ascendía, pero se acercaba a esa luz a cada segundo ¿o quizás eran minutos? No lo sabía, pero casi lograba llegar a esa luz que se volvía más brillante mientras más se acercaba._

 _La luz se apagó._

 _No sabía que ocurría, pero sentía que la oscuridad la volvía a rodear una vez más, cada vez más profunda e intensa_

" _¿Esta es la muerte…?"_

 _Akame volvió a ver algo, esta vez alguien flotaba frente a ella, era Jaune, se separaban en dos cuerpos alejándose poco a poco, pero Akame no quería dejarlo, por primera vez logro mover su cuerpo y alcanzo a Jaune antes de rodearlo en un abrazo, aunque lo alcanzo el simplemente se desvaneció de sus brazos. El cuerpo de Akame siguió flotando mientras se alejaba de Jaune, su yo masculino simplemente se desvaneció en más oscuridad al igual que ella, pero por alguno razón sufría al verlo irse, Akame pronto sintió que algo la envolvía, era una sensación similar a hundirse en el mar y pronto el cuerpo de Akame se desvaneció en ese profundo 'mar'._

Akame abrió los ojos en su habitación donde había llegado después de haber tomado una siesta luego de la reunión, se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras miraba alrededor buscando que no hubiera nadie, sonriendo dijo unas palabras a nadie en particular.

"Descansa por el momento Akame…"

Levantándose de la cama se dirigió al armario y abriéndolo encontró una caja en una esquina bien oculta, abriendo la caja sonrió antes de tomar las prendas dentro y colocarlas sobre la cama, procedió a quitarse la ropa que tenía puesta y a colocarse las que había en la caja.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Había pasado un par de horas desde la reunión, Raven llevaba buscando a Akame por un par de horas, después de buscar por la mayor parte del escondite solo pudo imaginar un lugar donde podría estar, camino por otros 15 minutos hasta llegar a una escalera que llevaba al techo del escondite.

Estaba bien escondida y era otra entrada hacia la base, estaba en la cima del acantilado sobre la base, así que era un buen lugar para hacer vigilancia y como predijo, en el borde del acantilado se encontraba la figura de su hijo de pelo negro.

"Akame te estaba bus-" se interrumpió cuando noto el cambio de vestimenta de Akame "¿Qué pasa con esa vestimenta? Ahora realmente no puedo tratarte como un chico" dijo con burla, contraria a su vestimenta normalmente negra, Akame llevaba un kimono ligeramente rosa, de la variedad furisode por lo que Raven suponía, un obi de color azul ajustado en su espalda como un moño y unas sandalias de madera.

"Déjame en paz Raven… tu comentario es completamente innecesario además de irritante" Raven parpadeo ante la respuesta fuera de carácter de Akame antes de sonreír de manera nerviosa

"Oh, esto es una sorpresa, pensé que dijiste que no volveríamos a hablar de esta forma hasta que toda la verdad de quien eres se descubriera" dijo Raven con curiosidad, 'Akame' volvió su mirada hacia la mujer de cabello ébano, los ojos rojos con pupila negra de Raven hicieron contacto con los vacíos ojos rojos del ser frente a ella, una ligera sonrisa se formó en el rostro de 'Akame'.

"Podrías decir que estoy tomando el mando por un rato… el tiempo de Akame se está acabando… simplemente lo estoy alargando" hablo con suavidad, Raven escucho claramente su voz pero su mente no lograba procesar si era una voz masculina o femenina.

"¿Significa que al fin te vas a revelar ante Kurome?" ante la pregunta de Raven, 'el' se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, sus orejas de gato moviéndose ligeramente.

"Aun no… Akame debe seguir existiendo hasta que su fin llegue naturalmente… en ese momento será mi deber seguir su deseo cuando no este… al igual que he estado haciendo desde el principio… después de todo ella es la inteligencia y yo soy su cuerpo" admitió mientras volvió su vista hacia el vasto bosque a los pies del acantilado.

"¿Entonces… al menos me dirás tu nombre esta vez?" pregunto con una sonrisa de burla obteniendo una similar de parte de 'Akame'.

"No necesitas saberlo… aun no es tiempo de oír ese nombre, no ahora… si alguien llegara a saber ese nombre… Akame perdería su significado, así que deja que ella exista un poco más" susurro como respuesta, Raven asintió con resignación.

"¿Seguirás protegiendo a Kurome?... ¿Aunque Akame ya no este para retenerte?" 'Akame' miro sorprendido a Raven por unos segundos antes de reírse levemente.

"Que pregunta más tonta, Akame es parte de mí… al igual que con Jaune hace muchos años, ella pasara a formar parte de mi cuando el ultimo eco de su existencia se silencie" Raven no parecía satisfecha con su respuesta "Tsk… que mujer tan molesta… el sueño de Akame, su deseo… es vivir con Kurome una vida normal, juntos… ese deseo me pertenece en cierta forma… así que lo cumpliré" informo el chico de ojos vacíos, Raven asintió felizmente a sus palabras.

"Me alegra oír eso… pero aun quiero saber algo" dijo Raven obteniendo un suspiro de irritación de su acompañante.

"Que insistente eres… ¿No puedes conformarte con lo que sabes ahora?" pregunto 'Akame' solo para obtener una mirada neutra de la hermosa mujer madura "Tsk… has tu pregunta… aunque si acepto contestarla será mi decisión" decía mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para continuar su pregunta.

"¿Akame recordara esta conversación?" pregunto Raven esperando tomarla por sorpresa, pero el ser frente a ella solo sonrió como si esperara esa pregunta.

"No… porque somos personas diferentes… Jaune y Akame siempre están lado a lado, por eso se conocen y recuerdan… pero yo soy a quien no pueden percibir, así que es seguro que no recuerde nada de esto… de todas maneras Akame ya no es Akame, pero ahora yo soy Akame… ¿lo entiendes?" Raven solo parpadeo ante la pregunta y se rio irónicamente.

"No… No lo entiendo, al menos no aun" confirmo obteniendo una ligera risa de 'Akame'

"Eso está bien… es mejor que no lo entiendas todo aun, pero para decirlo en palabras simples, en este momento ella duerme y yo tengo el control total, cuando despierta todo lo que experimenta lo hace como si fuera un sueño y en ese sueño ella no necesita controlar su cuerpo, yo lo hago por ella" dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Raven.

"Ya veo ciertamente se oye increíblemente complicado y molesto… pero entonces dime… ¿que eres exactamente?" Raven pregunto, 'Akame' se detuvo a su lado mientras parecía pensar en su pregunta.

"Yo soy yo, no soy ni Jaune ni Akame… simplemente soy lo que habita dentro del vacío de mi alma" 'Akame' sonrió ante la mirada desconcertada de Raven y decidió agregar algo más "¿O tal vez yo sea la misma alma vacía?" Raven solo observo la espalda de 'Akame' mientras se alejaba e hizo una pregunta final.

"¿Estas de mi lado… o eres mi enemigo?" el pelo de color negro como la tinta de 'Akame se agito cuando volteo a mirar a Raven por última vez, sus orejas se ablandaron como si se hubieran quedado sin energía para estar de pie.

"Jaune y Akame quieren a Kurome… y Akame te quiere a ti, como también a otros de sus compañeros… así que yo también te quiero… ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?" pregunto antes de darse vuelta e irse

Raven solo se quedó quieta por unos segundos antes de suspirar ruidosamente, no quería emular a su hermano de alguna forma, pero… necesitaba un trago.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¿Entonces mañana partirás hacia Beacon?"

La pregunta fue dirigida hacia la imagen de la persona al otro lado del Scroll, era una niña de piel pálida con ojos azul claro y cabello largo y blanco recogido en una cola de moño descentrado y clavado con una tiara en forma de carámbano. Una cicatriz torcida corre verticalmente por su ojo izquierdo.

"Es correcto, llevare algunas maletas llenas de polvo como equipaje extra así que tomare un dirigible privado para poder evitar cualquier inconveniente con su transporte…" contesto Weiss Schnee.

"¿Oh? ¿Segura que es la única razón por la que tomaras un vuelo privado?" pregunto de forma burlona, causando que Weiss tartamudeara ante su pregunta, odiaba los extraños cambios de actitud que tenía su hermana, pero en cierta forma era relajante ser tratada de manera tan informal.

"… En realidad… admito que es una de las razones, pero también lo hago para alejarme de las multitudes y principalmente de cualquier persona enviada por mi padre para detenerme de cumplir mi objetivo de ser una cazadora" contesto, omitiendo el hecho de que también era el padre de con quien hablaba, sabía que su hermana mayor detestaba Jacques Schnee y consideraba una vergüenza ser llamada su hija.

Había dicho que ser débil era una razón más que suficiente.

"Mnnn… aunque no puedo verte directamente en este momento, sé que posees una gran mirada llena de determinación y eso me alegra… estoy orgullosa de ti Weiss" respondió con orgullo y cariño en su voz.

Weiss sintió como su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos antes de empezar a latir con más fuerza.

"Gracias… Onee-sama" Weiss susurro al final con algo de vergüenza y aprecio sacándole una risa a su hermana.

"¿Oh me llamaste Onee-sama? Supongo que aprendiste algo del antiguo dialecto de Mistral que quise enseñarte, debo decir que es algo vergonzoso que me llames así, pero no es un mal sentimiento" dijo sin ningún tipo de burla en su voz, claramente alagada por como su hermanita favorita se refería a ella

"A-a-ah n-no es n-nada, lo siento por tener que terminar esta llamada Esdeath-Onee-sama, pero necesito ir a dormir ahora si quiero levantarme temprano" dijo Weiss con algo de tristeza, pero cansancio en su voz.

Esdeath solo soltó una ligera risa.

"Estoy bien con nuestra conversación de ahora, debes ir a descansar para tu gran día mañana, sé que destacaras sobre todos… después de todo eres mi hermana" Esdeath rio con orgullo avergonzando sin querer a Schnee menor.

"Lo hare Esdeath-Onee-sama, te hare orgullosa" respondió Weiss con determinación "… no sé cuándo podremos volver a hablar de esta forma, pero espero que sea pronto, te amo Onee-sama" se despidió antes de cortar la llamada.

"… Yo también te amo Weiss" susurro Esdeath a nadie en particular.

Era una mujer alta, hermosa y esbelta, con un largo cabello azul claro y ojos azules, tenía puesto su uniforme de general siendo blanco y negro, era similar a un vestido, pero con mangas largas y una falda corta tenía un cinturón que abrazaba en forma perfecta su cintura y con una cruz negra como hebilla, usaba unas botas largas de tacones que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, llevaba un sombrero blanco con una cruz negra en el frente y una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello.

Esdeath era una diosa viviente para cada hombre que puso sus pies sobre Remnant y estaba cuerdo, ya que solo un loco o estúpido no sería capaz de notar la absoluta belleza de Esdeath Schnee, su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con su pelo azul y ojos azules dándole la apariencia de una hermosa belleza esculpida en hielo.

Además era extremadamente sexy y seductora sin intentarlo, su seductor y firme trasero le obsequiaba a la falda más sensualidad de la debida y muchos hombres no se habían arrepentido aunque fueran castigados cuando Esdeath los atrapo mirando. Sus pechos eran grandes, parecían que querían saltar de su uniforme, pero se mantenían dentro dando una buena idea de los suaves que eran, muchos habían intentado seducirla, pero no funcionaba.

Ella le pertenecía solo a un chico, Tatsumi.

Aun así ella era muy consciente de su belleza y solo conocía a dos personas que podían comparársele, Sheele y Akame, ambas sus antiguas enemigas y quizás lo serían también en esta era si lo que tenían escritos los informes era correcto.

Un gemido de dolor hizo eco en la celda.

"Cierra la boca, los cerdos no pueden hablar mientras están siendo castigados" respondió mientras presionaba más su tacón sobre la cabeza de un Fauno, sus brazos habían sido desgarrados de su torso y las heridas cerradas en hielo, sus piernas estaban rotas señalando a direcciones aleatorias y su mandíbula quebrada, presiono su cabeza contra el suelo con más fuerza como si quisiera hundirlo más en el lago de sangre que rodeaba su cuerpo, justo detrás del Fauno, habían un grupo entero de Faunos enganchados a la pared con cadenas y con heridas aún peores que el que se encontraba bajo los pies de Esdeath.

"Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpate a ti mismo por tu estupidez al unirte al White Fang y tratar de hacerlo daño a mis hermanas… solo agradece que estoy de buen humor y no tengo tiempo para castigarte de manera más apropiada" dijo antes de volver su mirada hacia la carpeta en sus manos con un nombre escrito en ella.

Night Raid

" _Tatsumi… ¿Estas también en este mundo…? ¿Esta vez podríamos estar juntos?"_ pensó antes de cerrar los ojos, pensando en el mismo sueño que tenía cada noche, un gran campo de batalla nevado, un gran dragón apartado del campo de batalla y ella misma luchando la mejor batalla de su vida contra su asesina.

Una asesina de ojos rojos.

 **Y ese fue el final del capítulo, el siguiente será el inicio del canon y la primera reunión de nuestro protagonista con Ruby y las demás.**

 **Algunos quizás se molesten o no les guste lo que hice con la reciente adición a nuestro querido protagonista, diré que desde un principio no quería que este Jaune fuera un Akame masculino, será un ser nuevo con algunos otros rasgos de un persona en particular de otra serie.**

 **Aquellos que sean muy fanáticos de Type-moon deberían reconocer las líneas que nuestro protagonista les dijo a Raven.**

 **La historia será un Harem como la mayoría de todas mis historias, conformado por:**

 **Kurome, Raven, Esdeath, Chelsea y Sheele.**

 **Realmente no sé a quién más agregar así que voten por su chica favorita para unirse al harem.**

 **Muchas gracias a ZGMF-X13A Providence por su continuo apoyo, sin él y sus consejos ni siquiera estaría publicando ahora.**

 **Les recomiendo pasar por su perfil y leer sus historias, tiene unas grandiosas e inusuales ideas, estoy seguro que dejara a muchos más que satisfechos.**

 **Bueno nos vemos la próximas vez y espero que sea pronto.**

 **"Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales.**


	4. Mata las Despedidas

**Bienvenidos sean al nuevo capítulo de mi historia favorita hasta el momento ¡Akame Ga Hunter! Amo mis otras historias, pero estoy muy interesado por el momento escribiendo esta, me hubiera gustado traer capítulos nuevos mucho antes, pero como saben las cosas no salen como uno siempre espera.**

 **Pasando a otro tema, hubo una razón en particular por la que decidí publicar este capítulo hoy… ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Si chicos a los que si les importa lo que escribo en esta sección, es mi cumpleaños y si quieren darme un regalo, dejen un comentario diciendo si les gusto el capítulo.**

 **No es del todo necesario, no soy quisquilloso, pero lo apreciaría enormemente.**

 **También decidí de mi parte regalarles algo a ustedes, ya que técnicamente son mis invitados a mí 'fiesta', por lo que déjenme decirles que desde hoy hasta el viernes, publicare un capítulo, eso significa que hoy será un capítulo, mañana otro y al día siguiente otro, y así sucesivamente.**

 **La lista a seguir seria de esta forma:**

 **Lunes: Akame Ga Hunter**

 **Martes: Un Viaje Lleno de Corazones Rotos**

 **Miércoles: El Rey de las Bestias de Fairy Tail.**

 **Jueves: The White Protector and Black Princess**

 **Viernes: Indeciso**

 **Hay algunos problemas con el último capítulo, por lo que podría ser de Usuario del Poder Tabú o alguno de mis otras historias, quizás incluso uno nuevo, de hecho si quieren ver un fic nuevo pueden pedirlo en los comentarios o por PM y lo considerare, aunque si lo continúo pronto será difícil de decir.**

 **Pasemos a lo que todos quieren… aunque sé que al menos el 75% de ustedes me ignoro.**

 **No soy dueño de Akame Ga Kill ni RWBY, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Takahiro y Monty Oum.**

* * *

 _"Ten cuidado cuando miras al abismo por largo tiempo, porque el mirara dentro de ti"_

 _Akame una vez escucho esas palabras de algún miembro de la familia Arc hace muchos años, y en este momento experimentaba su significado._

 _También lo hacía de manera literal._

 _Frente a sus ojos se hallaba un abismo que parecía poseer la infinidad de la oscuridad, pero a pesar de lo mal que parecía la situación, el asesino de ojos rojos se mantuvo en calma, se sentía seguro en ese lugar, como si perteneciera allí, como si alguien lo estuviera acompañando, y aun así, no sentía ningún deseo de permanecer allí por mucho tiempo, sentía que quedarse mucho tiempo no sería algo bueno._

 _Era como-_

 _ **"Un sueño"**_

 _Pensamientos que no le pertenecían aparecieron en su cabeza, y nuevamente se dio cuenta, que no estaba solo, porque el abismo... no, la nada absoluta,_ 「 」estaba _frente a Akame, era su compañía durante este fugaz sueño._

 _"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto Akame en un suave susurro y aunque no podía verlo, sintió como_ 「 」 _se reía._

 _"..."_

 _"… Es cierto, lo volví a olvidar" A pesar de decir esas palabras, no estaba particularmente triste, porque era natural que no se acordara del ser frente a él "Aun así... creo que recuerdo un poco, aunque es algo pequeño"_

 _"…"_

 _"Supongo que podría llamarte Kara hasta que me acuerde de tu nombre" comento_

 _"…"_

 _"¿Tuvimos esta conversación antes? Se siente como si lo hubiéramos hecho"_

 _"…"_

 _"¿Lo hicimos? Realmente no puedo recordarlo" respondió con curiosidad_

 _"…"_

 _"¿Tantas veces?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Entonces... no importa que... ¿nunca recordare esta conversación?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Supongo que lo entiendo" dijo con resignación, en cierta forma se sentía mal con_ 「 」 _, siempre repitiendo la misma conversación._

 _"…"_

 _"¿Tiempo?"_

 _"…"_

 _"¿Eso pasara si continúo usando mis ojos místicos?" Cuestiono con sorpresa._

 _"…"_

 _"¿Usarlos solo lo acelerara dejándome menos tiempo?"_

 _"…"_

 _"¿Por qué me dices esto?"_

 _"…"_

 _¿Soy importante para ti?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Aunque me digas eso, realmente no sé qué sentir por ti, ni siquiera te recuerdo"_

 _"…"_

 _"Supongo que aprecio el sentimiento"_

 _"…"_

 _"¿Olvidare esta conversación?"_

 _"…"_

 _"¿Supongo que nos veremos luego?"_

 _ **"… Siempre estoy contigo"**_

 _"¿En serio?"_

 _"…"_

 _"¿Entonces quién eres exactamente"_

 _ **"… Soy el vacío de tu alma"**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¿Akame? ¿Estas despierto?"

Sheele se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de los hermanos Branwen con la intención de despertar al único ser dentro de ella, Kurome se había levantado antes que su hermano menor, algo que no pasaba muchas veces. La hermana menor de ojos negros había tomado un gran placer en acurrucarse en el cálido cuerpo de su hermano dormido durante un rato antes de continuar con su rutina normal.

El desayuno estaba casi listo, había sido el turno de Akame de hacer el desayuno, pero no se había levantado por lo que Chelsea había sido elegida (Perdió el sorteo) para cocinar, Sheele tomo ventaja de la situación y eligió despertar al asesino de ojos rojos por sí misma.

Podía ser inocente, pero Sheele era una mujer muy decidida, por lo que sabía aprovechar la oportunidad para estar con su interés amoroso.

Podía ser torpe, muy torpe, pero no ingenua, era una asesina después de todo.

Al no escuchar respuesta Sheele tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro en la habitación, sentado en la cama estaba el asesino de ojos rojos, su mirada fijada en el vacío, como si estuviera contemplando algo.

"Akame"

La gentil voz de Sheele llamó la atención del Branwen en la habitación, cuando Akame poso sus ojos en la figura frente a su puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sheele era el miembro más amable y cariñoso de Night Raid, su amabilidad y torpeza hacían imposible creer que era la mejor asesina del grupo, solo detrás de Akame.

La muerte de Sheele durante la Era del Imperio había golpeado duro a todos, y aunque no hablaban mucho, tenían una gran amistad que termino de repente, había intentado no mostrar el dolor que sentía, pero había sido inevitable y se derrumbó llorando en los brazos de Tatsumi, llorando por la muerte de su querida amiga.

Y al igual que con sus otros compañeros, agradecía en cierta manera a esta nueva vida por la oportunidad de reunirse con viejos amigos y planeaba disfrutar cada momento.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa

"Te quedaste dormido, Chelsea ya hizo el desayuno por ti" respondió con calma.

Akame parpadeo con sorpresa por unos segundos antes de notar la hora y el hecho de que su hermanita no se encontraba a su lado.

"¿Todos están en el comedor?" Pregunto mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al armario a buscar algo de ropa.

"Todos a excepción de Raven-sama" respondió con un pequeño sonrojo al verlo quitarse la ropa y rodear su cintura en una toalla.

"Tomare una ducha y los veré allá" dijo Akame antes de dirigirse al baño, Sheele asintió aun con un sonrojo y estaba por irse "Ah y Sheele..."

"¿Sí?"

"Esta vez sí llevas bragas ¿Verdad?" El rostro de Sheele se mantuvo tranquilo por unos segundos antes de que una mirada de pánico surgiera y con el rostro adoptando un nuevo color rojo salió corriendo de la habitación "¿Tenía razón?"

Claramente no obtendría respuesta ya que Sheele no estaba en la habitación.

Aunque si la respuesta fuera si... Akame se preguntó si pasaría seguido, Sheele era olvidadiza... muy olvidadiza de hecho, pero no al nivel de olvidar llevar ropa interior o quizás...

"¿Está tratando de seducirme?" Se preguntó con curiosidad.

Si ese fuera el caso entonces Akame no sabría qué hacer, después de todo él ya estaba en una relación con 2 personas, la primera era muy posesiva y mataría a cualquier chica que se acercara a él con la intención de formar una relación, la segunda probablemente no le importaría y encontraría la situación divertida.

"Bueno, eso no importa por el momento" susurro para sí mismo antes de entrar al baño.

Por ahora no era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo porque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que pensaba la usuaria de Extase sobre él, lo más importante por el momento era prepararse para el desayuno.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¡Kyaaaa!" Chelsea, Kurome, Lubbock y Run miraron con sorpresa y curiosidad como Sheele pasaba corriendo frente a la puerta con el rostro completamente carmesí.

"Esa fue... ¿Sheele, cierto?" Pregunto Lubbock

"Ushi-san" confirmo Kurome

"Kurome se más amable" pidió Run con resignación, petición que Kurome negó.

Chelsea sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, estaba seguro que Akame había hecho algo.

"El desayuno está listo" anuncio Chelsea mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa, Kurome, Run y Lubbock ya se encontraban sentados "Kurome deja los dulces" regaño mirando a la pequeña Branwen.

"Tsk" Se quejó Kurome al ser descubierta, sostenía una pequeña bolsa con su nombre en ella y era donde sostenía su ración de dulces. Había estado comiendo de ellos mientras Chelsea no veía, Kurome disfrutaba comer al igual que su hermano, pero su verdadero anhelo eran los dulces.

Normalmente no los comería antes de cualquier comida ya que Akame lo impedía, pero en esta extraño ocasión donde su hermano no estaba presente, Kurome aprovecho el momento e hizo lo posible para no ser descubierta, Lubbock no la delataría a menos que quisiera sufrir a manos de la pequeña marionetista y Run siempre estaría de su lado, aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, y siempre y cuando no fuera dañino para sí misma.

El único obstáculo era Chelsea, y Kurome olvido por desgracia lo observadora y astuta que era la usuaria de Gaea Foundation.

Y lo odiaba.

Después de colocar la bolsa de dulces a un lado de la mesa, Kurome fijo su mirada en la comida sobre la mesa, era principalmente carne, con algunas frutas de acompañamiento y algo de verduras.

Hizo que Kurome frunciera el ceño con molestia.

De ninguna manera encontraba la comida frente a ella asquerosa, le gustaba de hecho, pero mientras que Kurome disfrutaba los dulces y al mismo tiempo tenía una obsesión por ellos, Akame sufría de lo mismo por la carne y seguramente Chelsea la había preparado especialmente para su hermano.

Y odiaba eso.

Realmente no quería que Chelsea se acercara a su hermano mayor de ninguna manera, no como conocidos, no como amigos y mucho menos como amantes.

Akame le pertenecía a ella.

… y a esa otra perra de Raven para su molestia.

Por desgracia Chelsea era alguien que estaba profundamente enterrada en el corazón de Akame, fue su compañera y amiga durante la Era del Imperio y aunque su amistad no alcanzo ni siquiera un año, realmente disfruto pasar ese tiempo con ella, al menos eso era lo que Kurome había logrado sacar de Akame durante una conversación.

Había oído que Chelsea había sido también inusualmente agradable y burlona con Tatsumi, el portador de Incursio e interés amoroso de su antigua líder y amiga, Esdeath.

Y esa misma razón hizo despreciar aún más a Chelsea a los ojos de Kurome.

La usuaria de Gaea Foundation podía afirmar estar enamorada o al menos interesada en formar una relación con Akame, pero si Tatsumi se presentara en esta nueva vida...

¿Ella seguiría siendo capaz de decir esas palabras?

Kurome ya la odiaba por haber matado a Bols y también por casi haberla matado durante la Era del Imperio, la actual situación simplemente alimento las llamas de ese odio... pero intentaría ser lo más amigable posible, se lo prometió a Akame.

"No me des ordenes asesina fracasada"

… Era un trabajo en progreso

"Oh" La ceja de Chelsea se crispo con irritación "Lo siento, no creo haberte oído **Imouto-chan** "

"¡No me llames Imouto, fracasada!"

"¡No me llamas fracasada, enana psicópata"

"Tu presencia es una molestia"

"Y tu rostro es irritante"

"Maldita loli"

"Estúpida anciana"

Kurome no tardo en colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de la chica de pelo naranja con la intención de asfixiarla y Chelsea como respuesta tomo el rostro de la hermana menor del chico que le gusta y trato de alejarla de ella.

"¿No vas a detenerlas?" Le pregunto Run a Lubbock mientras le daba otro bocado a su comida "Normalmente aprovecharías la oportunidad para obtener cualquier tipo de sensación del cuerpo de una mujer" comento con una sonrisa.

"¿Estas bromeando verdad?" Pregunto con incredulidad "No estoy tan desesperado" afirmo con confianza "Además, solo me interesan las mujeres dotadas y hermosas, no un par de niña-"

El filo de Divine Trust y de Yatsufusa se encontró rápidamente en el cuello de Lubbock.

 **"¡Repite eso!"**

"¡Eep!"

Run aparto la mirada y soltó una ligera risa cuando vio como Lubbock había conseguido enfadar a ambas chicas, a pesar de que había pasado un par de años desde que se unió al Night Raid de esta época, todavía no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo similar que era un grupo de asesinos a una familia.

Como lo habían sido los Jaegers hace siglos.

"Oh, buenos días Akame" saludo al ver al último miembro masculino (Solo en genero) del equipo entrar a la cocina.

"Run" respondió Akame mientras se dirigía a su asiento. El usuario de Mastema asintió ante el extraño saludo, sabía que Akame podía ser alguien de pocas palabras, no le molestaba, de hecho, lo encontraba agradable.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunto al ver como Chelsea y Kurome estaban por asesinar a Lubbock, era algo normal, pero la razón podía ser diferente.

"Hizo un comentario inapropiado y lo escucharon" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Mnn" reflexiono por unos segundos "Se lo merece entonces"

Run asintió antes de mirar como Akame recogía la comida de la mesa, parpadeo con sorpresa antes de llamar la atención del asesino de ojos rojos para despejar su duda.

"Oye Akame... ese no es el-"

"Lo es" respondió sin dejar de comer.

Run empezó a reír con fuerza llamando la atención del grupo.

"¿Qué ocurre Run?" Pregunto Chelsea antes de notar la presencia de su enamoramiento.

"¡Onii-chan despertaste!"

"¿Akame? ¿Cuándo llegaste?" Pregunto Chelsea ignorando la mirada que le envió la usuaria de Yatsufusa.

"Hace 15 segundos" respondió entre bocados.

"¿Tenías que empezar a comer sin nosotros?" Pregunto Lubbock con molestia para recibir una mirada plana del asesino de ojos rojos "Si, pregunto estúpida"

Akame disfrutaba la comida y si comía carne era capaz de olvidar cualquier tipo de modales en la mesa.

"Mas" Le pidió Akame a Chelsea quien suspiro con una sonrisa

"Supongo que también podríamos empezar a comer" Le dijo a Kurome y Lubbock mientras preparaba una segunda ración para Akame.

"Espera" los detuvo Lubbock "¿Dónde está mi comida?" Pregunto para sorpresa de Kurome y Chelsea ya que el plato se encontraba completamente vacío.

Inmediatamente voltearon a mirar a Run quien se cabria la boca con la mano tratando de sofocar la risa, mientras que Akame se mantenía en silencio esperando su comida.

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de lo que paso.

"¡Akame!" Grito Lubbock con exasperación mientras Kurome y Chelsea se reían a sus espaldas.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te la comiste verdad?"

"Por supuesto" afirmo con una mirada estoica que lo hacía parecer muy tierno.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto nuevamente.

Akame aparto la vista mientras hacia un puchero.

"La comida me dijo 'Cómenos por favor' y no se lo pude negar"

"Mentiroso, la comida no habla" dijo antes de mirar a Run "¿Por qué no lo detuviste?"

"Es que la comida me dijo 'No se lo digas a Lubbock, por favor' y no me pude negar" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Mentirosos" grito con rabia "Solamente quieren molestarme ¿verdad?"

"Si" afirmaron con rudeza.

Las risas hicieron eco en la cocina y toda la base para desgracia de Lubbock y placer de los demás.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¿Entonces cuando se dirigen hacia Beacon?" Pregunto Run con curiosidad tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Esta noche" Chelsea respondió "El asentamiento más cercano queda a un par de horas a pie, los Bullhead salen solamente en la mañana entre la am"

"¿En ese caso porque no simplemente levantarse más temprano para ir?" Pregunto Lubbock saliendo temporalmente de su estado de depresión, su estómago rugiendo por comida.

"Por comodidad... tendremos unas pocas horas para dormir al llegar allá" dijo antes de mirar al par de hermanos residentes de Night Raid "Además algunas personas tienen el sueño pesado y prefieren salir por la noche"

Lubbock y Run tuvieron que aceptar esa respuesta.

"Realmente no había posibilidad de negarse y más cuando Raven-sama está de acuerdo con ellos" comento con un poco de molestia

"Yo no le veo ningún problema, al hacer esto también tendremos tiempo de comprar cualquier tipo de suministro en la ciudad antes de abordar el Bullhead" respondió Kurome.

"También es cuando existe la menor probabilidad de ser vistos al salir de la base" informo Akame con una mirada analítica.

"No puedo negar esa lógica" Se rindió Chelsea, aun no encontrando una razón para rechazar el plan.

"¿Cuál es su misión?" Le pregunto Akame a sus compañeros masculinos.

"No sé qué estará haciendo Run, pero Raven-sama me ordeno salir en 3 semanas hacia Vale y conseguir un trabajo" dijo pensativamente antes de ver como todos lo miraban expectantes "¿Qué?"

"Eso no pudo haber sido todo, sé que eres un desastre, un pervertido, un idiota, alguien irritante, molesto-"

"Oi-"

"Aburrido, ignorante, nada atractivo-"

"Oye te estás pasando-"

"pervertido, irritante, aburrido-

"¡Eso ya lo dijiste!"

"Lo sé" afirmo con una sonrisa "Pero no lo hace menos cierto"

"Tsk, mujer molesta" susurro con rabia, antes de suspirar "Se supone que debo reunir información, cualquier rumor posible, ya sea sobre White Fang, Atlas o incluso los cazadores que pasan por ahí simplemente para comprar cosas" admitió Lubbock.

"Entonces no debería haber problemas, es tu especialidad, no hay muchos que sean mejores que tu" afirmo con una sonrisa el asesino de ojos rojo, Lubbock sonrió como respuesta "Cuando no te distraes con mujeres"

"Oh por favor" Grito con exasperación "Arruinaste el momento ¿sabes?"

Todos rieron, a pesar de que Akame había dicho esas palabras, no las creía del todo, ciertamente Lubbock era alguien que apreciaba el cuerpo femenino más que nadie y ansiaba ver y conocer mujeres hermosas, pero era alguien extremadamente profesional e incluso si una mujer fuera su enemigo, el no dudaría en matarla, aunque no le gustara hacerlo.

Run volteo a mirar a Kurome cuando sintió que jalaba la manga de su camisa mirándolo expectante.

"Ah, bueno en mi caso me toca salir mañana hacia Shade Academy" informo con su habitual sonrisa, pero esta vez parecía aún más genuina que antes.

"¿Shade? ¿Por qué razón? Es una academia en medio del desierto" Pregunto Chelsea con sorpresa.

"La revelación de la existencia de Night Raid será durante el festival Vytal de este año, por lo que aun debemos mantenernos en cubierto durante un tiempo" comenzó a explicar recibiendo un asentimiento de todos "Ustedes junto a Sheele irán a Beacon y serán estudiantes" les comento a Kurome, Chelsea y Kurome "Lubbock debe ir a buscar información en Vale y crear una red de información" dijo mirando a Lubbock quien asintió en confirmación "Y yo ira a Shade encubierto como maestro, me permitirá asistir al festival Vytal sin ningún tipo de sospecha, además como objetivo secundario debo enseñarles lo realmente corrupto que están los reinos e instigarlos a tomar acciones contra ellas"

"Parece que tu misión es más difícil que la nuestra" No pudo evitar comentar Lubbock, solo para recibir una sonrisa de Run.

"No lo creo, siempre y cuando hagas lo que amas entonces no existe ningún tipo de dificultad" respondió con sinceridad haciendo sonreír a todos.

"Serás un buen profesor" comento Kurome con una sonrisa cariñosa "¿Verdad Onii-chan?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella" afirmo Akame también sonriendo con cariño.

"Gracias a ustedes dos, eso significa mucho" decía sonriendo antes de que su sonrisa se atenuara un poco "Esta vez... no fallare" susurro para sí mismo, aun así, todos pudieron escucharlo, pero ninguno hizo algún comentario.

Kurome miro a Run con simpatía recordando lo que sabía de su pasado antes de unirse al Imperio, había sido un maestro en un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo, había estado inmensamente orgullo de lo que hacía y realmente disfrutaba enseñar a los más jóvenes, lo hacía muy feliz. Por desgracia un día tuvo que faltar por un par de horas para poder cumplir algunas diligencias y cuando volvió encontró a todos sus estudiantes muertos.

Al ser un problema del Imperio, Run sedujo a la alcaldesa de la ciudad (Obteniendo a Mastema gracias a eso) con la intención de unirse al Imperio en una gran posición para buscar información sobre los asesinos de sus estudiantes, después de unirse a los Jaegers se enteró que el asesino que buscaba era Champ, un miembro de Wild Hunt, un grupo dirigido por el hijo del ministro Honest.

Champ era un hombre despreciable que vivía por las palabras 'Los ángeles deben seguir siendo ángeles', Champ era un pedófilo que pensaba en los niños como ángeles, y para que no crecieran como humanos asquerosos los violaba y los mataba para que ascendieran al cielo como lo que eran, ángeles inocentes.

Para la alegría de muchos (Aunque no lo supieran) había sido asesinado por Run, pero no sin salir lastimado.

Los ojos de Akame obtuvieron un matiz de ira, cada miembro de Night Raid estaba enterado del pasado del otro, así de fuerte era el vínculo que los unía, por esa misma razón sabia a lo que Run tenía miedo, volver a fallarle a sus estudiantes.

Internamente se juró a si mismo estar allí para apoyar a Run, ahora era parte de su familia, y como su familia haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo, los inocentes no tendrán que morir.

Era la razón por la que Night Raid empezó esta revolución, no contra los reinos, sino contra la corrupción del mundo mismo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akame se separó del grupo, Lubbock decidió cocinar para sí mismo al ver como no logaría llegar al almuerzo sin comer algo, Run, Chelsea y Kurome fueron a hacer los preparativos para el viaje, aunque realmente no tenían mucho que llevar, Akame solo llevaría sus armas y un par de prendas de ropa.

Solo faltaba revisar al último miembro del grupo y avisarle sobre los planes.

"Sheele" llamo Akame cuando entro en la sala de estar y encontró a la mencionada en un sofá leyendo un libro muy familiar.

'1000 maneras de curar el ser cabeza hueca'

No, olvídalo, era una versión aún más avanzada...

"¿Eh?" Sheele volteo a mirarlo cuando oyó que la llamaban "¿Sí?" Inclino levemente su cabeza, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, seguramente recordando lo que paso tiempo atrás cuando vino a despertarlo.

Akame aparto la cabeza con fuerza.

 _"¡Tu apariencia es un pecado Sheele!"_ Pensó con desesperación tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro.

Akame conocía muy bien el hecho de que estaba rodeado de mujeres inmensamente hermosas, su hermanita pequeña Kurome, era joven, pero aun así atraía mucha atención masculina, tenía una personalidad fría y apática para cualquiera que no le agradara, pero también era cariñosa y tierna, especialmente con él, también podría ser sensual (solo con Akame) y al ser tan joven, aún podría seguir creciendo en una hermosa mujer.

Todo eso la hacía una chica muy deseable.

Aunque Akame prefería que se mantuviera como estaba, le resultaba increíblemente linda y quería conservarla para sí mismo.

Ningún hombre tocaría o se acercaría a su hermana sin antes conocer el filo de Murasame.

Chelsea no se quedaba atrás de ninguna manera, era lo que cualquier adolescente quisiera tener como una novia, tenía unas excelentes proporciones, además de una gran y divertida personalidad, era muy astuta, increíblemente tierna y muy amable si la conocías a la perfección, siempre se preocupaba mucho por aquellos cercanos a ella, aunque nunca lo expresaría, es una chica muy especial.

Cualquiera que fuera su pareja romántica tarde o temprano sabría que hizo una elección maravillosa al amar a Chelsea, porque no se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

Raven en cambio, era una belleza madura que mantenía su apariencia de cuando era joven gracias al poder del aura, era la perfecta definición de la MILF que cada adolescente a soñado, una gran y llamativa figura, una actitud dura, pero sensual, la descripción de una mujer mayor absolutamente sexy. Tenía algunos pensamientos oscuros, pero la hacían más inclinada a proteger a los que ama, siempre fue amable, compresiva y protectora con sus aliados, como una madre, además, aunque no lo pareciera tenía un corazón bello y frágil, haría cualquier cosa por aquellos cercanos a ella, incluso si les duele a ambos.

Raven merecía amor, mucho de ello, es una maravillosa persona que había estado sufriendo sola, porque había sido la única suficientemente valiente para tomar un curso de acción y cargar con la responsabilidad, aunque fuera odiada por aquellos a quienes protegía, lo haría con tal de mantenerlos a salvo... incluso si fuera llamado un monstruo.

Y Akame amaba eso de ella, por lo que siempre estaría para Raven, a su lado como su mano derecha, porque la amaba.

Sheele era llamada por Lubbock la más hermosa del grupo, Akame no estaría del todo de acuerdo en eso, ya que todas eran inhumanamente hermosas, no podía pensar en una más hermosa que la otra, aun así, admitía que tenía una belleza majestuosa, inocente y peligrosa. Tenía unas proporciones casi perfectas, su ropa resaltaba sus curvas y enfatizaba su atractivo, especialmente sus senos, caderas y piernas, era increíblemente torpe, pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa o extraña, de hecho, su torpeza era muy tierna, además era muy ingenua, no sabiendo lo que su atractivo le causaba a los hombres.

También era amable, cariñosa, maternal, ingenua y olvidadiza, su simple presencia afectaba a todos, era fácil encariñarse con ella y amarla, pero era absolutamente imposible olvidarla, simplemente se metía en tu corazón y dejaba su presencia y recuerdos en él.

Es una mujer muy peligrosa y ella no lo sabe.

"Te traje el desayuno" afirmo mientras le dejaba una bandeja llena de comida en la mesita frente al sofá "Estoy seguro que no has desayunado"

"¡Ah! gracias" agradeció la belleza de anteojos mientras apartaba el libro y se centraba en la bandeja de comida frente a ella "Lamento que tuvieras que venir a buscarme por algo tan simple" susurro con algo de tristeza.

"No me importa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti ya que tuviste la molestia de ir a despertarme" Comento con una discreta sonrisa.

Al recordar el incidente ocurrido en la habitación Sheele no pudo evitar querer huir de la habitación, lo único que le dio la voluntad para quedarse fue el hecho de que Akame parecía evitar mencionar el incidente por ella, y que sería una lástima desperdiciar la comida que Akame le había traído.

"También vine para avisarte de que preparas tus cosas, empezaremos nuestro camino a Beacon esta noche"

"… Gracias" susurro en voz baja con vergüenza, decidiendo poner toda su atención en su comida.

"No agradezcas" respondió mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

"Akame-chan" pero Sheele lo llamo antes de que pudiera irse, se dio la vuelta y la miro con curiosidad "Realmente me alegro que podamos volver a vivir esta vida todos nosotros..." dijo con esa bella sonrisa que le encantaba a Akame.

"Sheele-"

"Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero..." Interrumpió a Akame "No importa lo que pase de aquí en adelante, esta vez todos saldrá bien" dijo con una sonrisa y gran confianza, era un pensamiento inmensamente ingenuo, en su línea de trabajo la muerte de un miembro no sería extraño, las palabras de Sheele podían ser ingenuas y poco realista.

Pero se encontró creyendo en ellas.

Cada vez que las decía, no podía evitar creer en ellas.

"Eres muy optimista Sheele... me alegra saber que esa parte de ti no ha cambiado" dijo Akame, sonriendo ante la actitud de su compañera. Sheele simplemente sonrió con vergüenza y aparto la mirada y volvió a su comida.

Akame siguió su camino hacia la sala de entrenamiento de la base, estaba mucho más feliz que antes ya que las palabras y actitud de Sheele sacaban lo mejor de la gente, particularmente su lado más feliz, una habilidad muy extraña para un asesino, pero nadie en Night Raid se quejaba por ello.

Cuando llego a la sala de entrenamiento fue recibido por la vista de Raven Branwen meditando en medio de la habitación, a su derecha había dos espadas de madera, parecía que nada podía interrumpir su concentración. Akame se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos junto a la entrada y a medida que acortaba la distancia entre él y su madre, Raven reacciono abriendo los ojos y le lanzo una de las espadas de madera.

"Llegas Tarde" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento" se disculpó, pero no dio ninguna razón de su tardanza, ciertamente estaba molesto consigo mismo por su tardanza, pero no pondría excusas, había sido su decisión entretenerse con otras cosas.

"Bueno, no importa, lo dejare pasar por hoy" Comento Raven antes de adoptar una pose a 2 metros de distancia de su hijo.

"Mnn" asintió antes de colocarse en posición.

Aunque no era una actividad que ocurriera a menudo, Raven y Akame disfrutaban pelear uno contra el otro en peleas de entrenamiento, les ayudaba a mantener sus habilidades y buscar donde mejorar, algunos dirían que era por la sensación de luchar contra alguien a tu nivel y mejorar mutuamente, alcanzando un nuevo nivel de fuerza.

¿Quién no quisiera eso?

Pero para Akame y Raven esta situación no aplicaba, Akame era un asesino, su habilidad radicaba no en la lucha, sino en el asesinato, consideraba que luchando contra Raven descubriría nuevas maneras de asesinar y al mismo tiempo le enseñaba a Raven que esperar de un asesino de gran habilidad.

Raven creía que dos personas que chocaban espadas podían entenderse mejor, también funcionaba para solucionar disputas o conflictos y aunque podía disfrutar de un buen combate, para ella era un simple baile, un baile para demostrar el dominio y habilidad del otro.

Por eso madre e hijo apreciaban estas pequeñas prácticas de entrenamiento entre ellos que solo podían ocurrir en raras ocasiones, ya sea porque Raven este fuera de la base, o que Akame se encuentre en una misión.

Habían invitado a Kurome quien también usaba una espada, como se esperaba acepto encantada con tal de estar tiempo con su hermano, pero al ver que Raven también estaría en la actividad, inmediatamente se alejó.

Se había vuelto algo típico entre madre e hija, Raven intentaría acercarse a su hija, pero Kurome inmediatamente la rechazaría y huiría.

Era difícil pensar que esas dos hasta hace un año eran tan unidas.

"Estas pensando en los problemas respecto a Kurome y yo" Dijo Raven, no era una pregunta, sino un hecho y Akame no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ser atrapado.

"¿Cómo lo supiste...?"

"Soy tu madre, es mi trabajo saber que pasa" Suspiro antes de responder, como si hubiera repetido esa frase muchas veces.

Raven no pudo ser la mejor madre, pero era una muy buena madre, Akame sabia eso e incluso Kurome a pesar de aun tener problemas con ella, estaría de acuerdo, había desarrollado una especie de habilidad para saber lo que pensaban, Akame no la consideraba invasiva ni molesta, era el deber de una madre saber que les pasaba a sus hijos y ayudarlos.

Había sido muy buena en eso.

Quizás demasiado buena.

"De todas maneras no te preocupes, ya hice todo lo posible para arreglar nuestra relación, solo falta que ella haga lo mismo" respondió Raven con algo de melancolía.

"¿Y crees que lo hará?" No pudo evitar preguntar, Kurome no había sido muy receptiva con ella.

"Lo hará, simplemente esta amargada porque llegue a ti primero" afirmo con una pequeña y sensual sonrisa en sus labios "También es en parte tu culpa, si quieres acelerar las cosas entonces deberías hablar con ella" Comento con algo de burla.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" Le devolvió la sonrisa

Raven se lanzó contra Akame, su espada fue simplemente un borrón para el ojo inexperto, pero para Akame era tan clara como el día, por lo que no tardó en responder al bloquear el ataque con una posición firme.

"Termino la charla, ahora a entrenar" Dijo Raven con su espada aun bloqueando a la de su hijo, estaba tratando de usar la fuerza bruta para hacerlo retroceder, pero demostró no ser efectivo.

El usuario de Murasame no se molestó en contestar y simplemente tomo acción.

Al mismo tiempo, Akame y Raven saltaron lejos el uno del otro y haciendo alarde de su velocidad, Akame no tardo en iniciar un nuevo conflicto, moviéndose a una velocidad de la que incluso Raven tuvo dificultades para seguir, Aparicio frente a la mujer Branwen con su espada lista para golpearla.

Raven esquivo el golpe dirigido a su torso, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió bloqueando la continua lluvia de ataques a gran velocidad, todos dirigidos a puntos letales de su cuerpo que sin duda llegarían a ser letales si fuera golpeada con un arma de verdad.

Irritada por mantenerse a la ofensiva, Raven aumento el ritmo tratando de acercarse a una fracción de la velocidad de su hijo, apenas obtuvo éxito. Con el aumento de velocidad Raven logro colocarse en un punto igualado, el sonido de la madera colisionando uno contra otro fue lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Raven decidió arriesgarse y coloco mucha fuerza en el siguiente golpe, logrando sacar brevemente de balance a Akame, con la reciente oportunidad Raven se agacho y ejecuto una barrida baja golpeando a su hijo y separándolo del suelo, con Akame ahora suspendido en el aire, Raven golpeo directamente el torso de su hijo mandándolo a volar.

O al menos eso debería haber pasado.

Cuando Akame fue sacado del piso por su madre, hizo una decisión rápida al soltar la espada y colocar sus manos en el piso para girar y conectar una patada en el estómago de su madre alejándola de él.

"Impresionante reacción" Comento Raven mientras se recuperaba rápidamente del golpe gracias a su aura "Tus reflejos y decisiones son tan rápidos como siempre" alabo con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo podría decir de ti" Comento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras volvía a tomar la espada de madera del piso.

Raven se encogió de hombros antes de continuar con el combate, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Akame hizo algo que no esperaba, lanzo la espada de madera en forma recta, como si hubiera arrojado un cuchillo. El movimiento inesperado y la velocidad a la que la espada volaba hacia ella impidieron que el pensamiento de esquivarla pasara por su cabeza y su cuerpo simplemente reacciono para bloquearla.

Cuando golpeo la espada para sacarla del camino, se dio cuenta que Akame había desaparecido de su posición, los instintos que había desarrollado por años la hicieron mirar hacia arriba, donde la espada había sido desviada por Raven y vio cómo su hijo se encontraba sobre ella tomando la espada de madera en pleno vuelo y cayendo directamente hacia ella.

"¡Ahh!" rugió Akame mientras tomaba su espada con ambas manos y la agito con gran fuerza sobre su madre, Raven reacciono y decidió saltar hacia atrás y alejarse rápidamente, sabiendo que con la fuerza de su hijo y la velocidad a la que caía el golpe seria poderoso, al menos lo suficiente para forzarla a arrodillarse y quedar abierta para otro ataque.

Akame decidió no quedarse quieto y corrió hacia su madre, Raven se preparó y adopto una posición para bloquear la espada de su hijo, Akame la sorprendió una vez más, esta vez saltando contra su espada y golpearla repetidamente con los pies como si golpeara una pared, después de cuatro golpes más, Akame giro en el aire y conecto otra gran patada logrando romper la defensa de su madre y empujándola hacia atrás.

Raven se reprendió mentalmente al no recordar que la espada no era la única gran fortaleza de su hijo, también lo eran sus patadas. Akame usaba una espada que era normalmente empuñada con dos manos y aunque su estilo no necesariamente necesitaba ambas manos, aumentaba la fortaleza de sus ataques, pero sabía que un estilo como ese solo funcionaba para un asesinato y solo era completamente efectivo durante los primeros movimientos.

A medida que continuaba el combate perdía su eficacia y aunque la experiencia lograba arreglar ese defecto, Akame no dependería de tal cosa para apoyar su estilo, por lo que incorporar sus potentes patadas al estilo de lucha fue su siguiente acción y demostró ser adecuada contra varios enemigos a los que se ha enfrentado.

Su cuerpo era liviano, pero perfectamente entrenado, su fuerza era muy superior a la de un humano normal además de poseer una velocidad anti-natural capaz de mantenerse con las Semblanzas de velocidad más lentas, y aun así era capaz de ir más rápido gracias a un juego de pasos que había desarrollado cuando era parte de la familia Arc, todo ese conjunto de fortalezas y debilidades lo hace un oponente demasiado difícil de derrotar.

Y junto a Murasame era una combinación casi imposible de enfrentar.

Akame y Raven volvieron a correr hacia el otro, volviendo a empezar la danza de espadas que habían creado, el eco de la madera chocando se hacía muy fuerte y casi insoportable, cuando Akame volvió a atacar Raven lo sorprendió al agacharse y realizar un corte ascendente, golpeando su mano y mandando la espada a volar sobre ambos, Akame reacciono y pateo las manos de su madre mandando su espada al aire también.

Al colocarse en una posición firme, ambos iniciaron un combate mano a mano, Raven siendo la principal atacante con Akame bloqueando, esquivando y desviando los golpes, Raven se separó antes de volver a atacar, pero Akame tenía otra estrategia, manteniendo su posición firme, espero el golpe de Raven y lo bloqueo con el antebrazo izquierdo, aprovechando la oportunidad tomo su brazo en un bloqueo y uso su brazo libre para golpear el estómago de su madre con el codo antes de patear su estómago.

Como si hubiera sido previsto, Akame dirigió su mano detrás de la espalda y su espada aun en el aire cayo en la palma de su mano, se movió hacia su madre quien también había tomado la espada en plena caída y la blandió hacia abajo directamente a la cabeza de su hijo, Akame respondió blandiéndola de manera ascendente ocasionando que ambas espadas chocaran en medio de ambos.

El continuo combate y el ultimo poderoso golpe proporcionado por ambos demostraron ser mucho para las espadas de madera ocasionando que exploten inmediatamente después de hacer contacto, se quedaron en la misma posición del ataque, respirando lentamente con algo de cansancio antes de separarse.

"Supongo que es un empate" dijo Raven con un suspiro, tirando la espada rota hacia un lado.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Comento Akame también desasiéndose de su espada rota.

Raven sabía que, a pesar de decir esas palabras, la victoria era de su hijo, había sido completamente dominada durante la mayoría del combate, Raven era muy hábil en la batalla, pero complementaba su estilo usando cuchillas de diferentes polvos para causar más daño.

Akame había demostrado total dominio en el combate simplemente usando sus habilidades físicas y aun así no había usado todo su poder.

"¿Segunda ronda?" pregunto Raven solo para recibir una sonrisa de parte de su hijo.

Durante horas, ambos continuaron su batalla de entrenamiento, deteniéndose solo para descansar y tomar agua.

Raven estaba sentada contra una pared mientras acariciaba el cabello de Akame quien tenía su cabeza recostada en el regazo de su madre, fue un momento pacifico que ambos disfrutaron completamente, pero nuevamente Raven demostró conocer a su hijo.

"¿Qué quieres preguntar?"

"Haa... eres demasiado buena ¿Lo sabias?" Suspiro y no pudo evitar comentar con una sonrisa.

"Soy tu madre, me preocupo por ti" Respondió Raven como si esa fuera la respuesta para todo, y en cierta forma, lo era.

"Simplemente quiero saber porque les mentiste a los otros" dijo Akame, al ver la mirada curiosa de Raven no pudo evitar reírse "Pensé que era tu trabajo saber lo que me preocupaba"

"Simplemente lo presiento, no puedo leer tu mente" comento con honestidad.

Akame solo sonrió en respuesta.

"Entonces ¿Exactamente en qué forma les mentí? Son nuestra familia, no lo haría si no hubiera una buena razón" Dijo Raven con algo de curiosidad.

"Les dijiste que Vernal era la Doncella de la Primavera"

"Les dije esa mentira por seguridad, cuantos menos lo sepan será mejor, los secretos solo son llamados secretos cuando no se los cuentas a nadie, hasta ahora solo Vernal quien hace de cebo, Kurome, tu y yo como la Doncella de la Primera somos lo que lo sabemos, y así se mantendrá" informo Raven y Akame tuvo que estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

"Aun así... ¿Por qué les dijiste esa mentira?" Pregunto Akame con el ceño fruncido.

Raven sonrió.

"Para ti puede ser una mentira... pero para ellos es la verdad, por lo que no estarán diciendo una mentira" Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que los ojos de Akame se ensancharan con sorpresa "La información siempre saldrá a la luz cuando varias personas la saben, simplemente manipule esa información para que busquen en el lugar correcto, pero al objetivo equivocado" admitió sonriendo con un poco de arrogancia.

"Nunca lo pensé de esa forma"

"Esa era la idea, y ahora sabes que funciona" Comento Raven mientras sacaba la cabeza de su hijo de su regazo y se levantó para irse "Ya es tarde, llevamos horas entrenando, deberías prepararte para partir" dijo para recibir un asentimiento de Akame, cuando estaba por salir de la habitación miro por última vez a su hijo "También te deje un obsequio en tu cuarto"

"¿Eh?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Esto es..." Susurro Akame son sorpresa.

Había llegado a su habitación minutos después de acabar el combate de entrenamiento con su madre, había encontrado una caja encima de su cama y la había abierto para ver su contenido, era ropa nueva, pero de un tipo que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Era un Kimono tradicional y había varias copias del mismo e incluso algunos diferentes

Después de tomarse su tiempo para bañarse, tomo una de las prendas dentro de la caja y se la probo.

Akame se miró al espejo, llevaba un Kimono simple de color azul con un Obi alrededor de la cintura de un color azul más oscuro, a pesar de la simpleza del diseño, estaba hecho de materiales de gran calidad, no sabía exactamente de qué materiales estaba hecho, simplemente sabía que eran de gran calidad, algo que una familia común no podría esperar a pagar.

"Me alegra saber que te gusto mi regalo"

Akame volteo a mirar a la puerta de su habitación en donde se encontraba su madre, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como Akame parecía satisfecho y feliz con la nueva vestimenta.

"Realmente me gusta" Dijo Akame con una sonrisa, realmente le gustaba el Kimono, especialmente porque era de gran calidad, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, aún estaba acostumbrado a llevar las prendas de gran calidad que poseía cuando era parte de la familia Arc.

Si hubiera sido un Kimono de baja calidad de todas maneras hubiera aceptado el regalo, pero sería difícil verlo usándolo.

"Lo conseguí por suerte, me alegra ver que la inversión valió la pena" admitió Raven con una mueca, había sido una inversión inmensa, conocía a su hijo por lo que sabía que solo llevaría algo de gran calidad, fue difícil conseguir alguien que lo diseñara y costo mucho pagarlo, podría haberlo robado o amenazar al diseñador a dárselo, pero no lo haría, había abandonado esa vida años atrás.

"Aun así parece incompleto" comento Akame con una mueca de decepción.

Raven parecía desconcertada por un minuto antes de obtener una idea, se acercó al armario de sus hijos y lo abrió, estaba lleno de un poco de ropa de ambos hermanos y algunos zapatos, pero aun así parecía vacío gracias al tamaño, Akame y Kurome no necesitan mucha ropa, solo querían varias copias de su vestimenta habitual.

"Ponte esto" ordeno Raven sacando un par de cosas del armario y lanzándoselas a su hijo, parecía desconcertado por unos segundos antes de asentir.

Lo primero que se puso fueron unas botas de combate negras, algo que no iba con la imagen de un Kimono, aun así, a Akame le pareció adecuado, luego se puso una chaqueta sobre el Kimono, era una chaqueta de cuero de color rojo y el cuello era de piel blanca, como la de una oveja.

Era lo que menos encajaba con el Kimono, pero a Akame le gustaba, la chaqueta había sido un regalo de Kurome hace tiempo, pero no había encontrado la ocasión para usarla, ahora parecía que ya tenía su uso.

"Si... ahora es perfecto" susurro Akame con una sonrisa mientras se miraba al espejo.

"Estoy feliz de saber eso" Respondió Raven, ya que indirectamente las palabras de su hijo habían sido un cumplido "También toma esto" dijo mientras le daba un cuchillo, era similar a los de cacería, la empuñadura era un marrón rojizo, mientras que el pomo y el guardamano era de color cobre.

"Ya tengo diversas armas, no creo necesitarlo Mama" dijo mientras hacía señas a las dos Katanas y el par de pistolas sobre la cama.

"Estoy seguro que lo harás" afirmo Raven para confusión de su hijo "Este cuchillo te servirá como arma oculta, pero principalmente servirá para tu Semblanza" Informo haciendo que Akame asintiera con la cabeza.

"Comprendo" dijo mientras tomaba el cuchillo y ocultarlo en su espalda, dentro de su Obi.

"También quería que lo mantuvieras por otra razón" Dijo Raven llamando la atención de su hijo "Fue mi primera arma, la use cuando era pequeña y con ella mate a mi primer Grimm como también a mi primer humano... me dio fuerzas y me protegió, es especial para mí, por eso quiero que lo mantengas" Le conto con una sonrisa gentil, una que Akame había visto pocas veces.

Amaba esa sonrisa.

"Gracias Mama" Akame correspondió la sonrisa de Raven y la abrazo con cariño antes de separarse.

"Deberías irte de una vez, los demás te están esperando en la salida de la base" Comento Raven mientras veía a su hijo tomar sus armas.

Las Katanas estaban sujetas en un cinturón rojo del lado izquierdo y oculto por el Kimono eran unas pistoleras atadas en los muslos de Akame, en ellas estaban sujetas ambas Prometheus.

"En ese caso debería apresurarme" dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Raven "Nos vemos pronto Mama" cuando paso junto a Raven no pudo continuar ya que ella lo sujeto por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia ella.

"Mnn" cualquier protesta o pregunta fue inmediatamente callada cuando los labios de Raven chocaron con los de Akame, al principio el chico de ojos rojos se sorprendió, pero al entender la situación no tardo en devolver el beso.

La necesidad por querer probar la boca del otro aumento rápidamente, Akame asomo su lengua contra los labios de Raven y después de permitirle acceso, sus lenguas empezaron a bailar dentro de sus bocas, buscando abrazar y sostenerse la una a la otra, Akame rodeo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Raven y atrajo su cuerpo al suyo, asegurándose de que sus cuerpos se unieran todo lo posible.

Raven se aseguró especialmente de apoyar sus pechos contra su hijo mientras trataba de dominar la lengua de Akame, pronto sus bocas se separaron, pero no sus lenguas mientras buscaban devorar todos los fluidos posibles del otro.

"Puahh"

Se separaron con fuertes jadeos, mientras trataban de aspirar el mayor aire posible, sus lenguas aún estaban unidas por finos hilos de saliva, a pesar de aun necesitar aire, mientras pasaban los segundos volvían a unir sus labios queriendo probar más o simplemente tomaban la lengua del otro en su boca y la probaban.

Era adictivo.

"Debo... irme..." Dijo entre besos Akame, a pesar de sus palabras no mostraba ningún signo de querer separarse. La sesión de besos duro unos 15 minutos más antes de que al fin se detuvieran.

"Te amo Akame" susurro Raven mientras recostaba su frente contra la de su hijo/novio.

"Yo también te amo Raven" dijo mientras depositaba un último beso en sus labios y se separó para irse, cuando llego a la puerta miro hacia Raven por última vez "Nos vemos Mama"

Raven miro la salida de su hijo con algo de tristeza, hubiera preferido pasar más tiempo con él, pero tenían una misión y sus tiempos juntos eran limitados, en ese aspecto envidiaba a su hija Kurome, siempre estaría junto a Akame.

Pero esta tristeza no era solo por esa razón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

"¿Porque siento que esta podría ser la última vez que me llamas Mama?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Llegas tarde Akame" dijo Chelsea cuando lo vio acercarse, junto a ella estaban Sheele y Kurome, aunque la última estaba alejada de las dos primeras "¿Y que con esa ropa?" Pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro al verlo.

"¿No te gusta?" Pregunto con una sonrisa, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"No, no, no, al contrario... te queda muy bien" dijo con lentitud al final.

"Akame-chan se ve muy bien" aseguro Sheele mientras aplaudía con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y una gran sonrisa.

"¡¿Es la chaqueta que te regale?!" Pregunto Kurome con emoción al ver la vestimenta de su hermano.

"Si, ahora que vamos a Beacon la usare mucho" dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kurome, quien sonrió felizmente a la muestra de cariño.

"Oye Akame" llamo Chelsea con una mirada de burla "No sé si lo notaste... pero ahora realmente pareces una chica" dijo mientras se reía discretamente.

Sheele y Kurome le dieron una segunda mirada a Akame y no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo.

Con su nueva vestimenta Akame era ahora una chica muy hermosa, el kimono no daba indicios de si poseía una figura curvilínea, pero por culpa del rostro femenino de Akame, su piel lisa y sin imperfecciones junto a su largo cabello negro como la tinta, era 100% seguro que sería confundido con una chica.

"No lo parezco" respondió Akame mientras hacía pucheros, al ver la acción del asesino de ojos rojos, Chelsea no lo pudo evitar más.

"Te daré esto si me dejas abrazarte" dijo Chelsea mientras le presentaba una piruleta, la cual inmediatamente fue arrebatada por Akame.

"Tomate tu tiempo"

Kurome y Sheele miraron a Chelsea con molestia, el viaje no había empezado y ya había demostrado ser una amenaza y había dado el primer paso para acercarse a Akame.

Aceptarían esta derrota, porque aún quedaban muchas batallas más, el verdadero reto comenzaría en Beacon y la ganadora seria...

Quien se vuelva su compañera.

* * *

 **Y así llegamos al final.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, trate de concentrarme en mostrar a cada personaje de Night Raid y su interacción con los otros, como ven por el momento solo Akame, Kurome, Chelsea y Sheele serán habituales durante un par de capítulos, mientras Run, Lubbock y Raven pasan a segundo plano por el momento.**

 **También espero que hayan disfrutado la pelea de entrenamiento entre Akame y Raven, estuvo basada levemente en la batalla de Akame Vs Esdeath (Lo poco que me acuerdo) y un poco de Fate/Extra, particularmente la pelea entre Nero y Li Shuwen.**

 **Respondiendo los comentarios:**

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence:** Me alegra mucho saber que te gusto, este término siendo otro capítulo de transición, pero me asegure de darle una buena pelea para placer de algunos, el siguiente capítulo serie el inicio del Canon de RWBY.

Respecto a pareja para Lubbock y Run, si lo hare, tengo algunas chicas pensadas, así que espéralo.

 **FanSuperAnime:** Estoy muy contento porque hayas comentado y que te guste mi historia. Si esperabas otro capítulo, aquí está tu respuesta y estoy seguro que es mejor que los anteriores, creo que he mejorado mucho.

 **Bueno nos vemos la próximas vez, más concretamente en mi próxima historia si la lees, si no, será un tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver.**

 **Gracias a ZGMF-X13A Providence por su ayuda como siempre, realmente ha sido alguien importante, ayudándome con algunas ideas y consejos, le debo mucho, así que por favor visiten su perfil, tiene ideas grandiosas.**

 **"Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales.**


	5. Mata las Presentaciones

**¿Que tal Chicos?** **Volví, seguro me odian, pero bueno tuve mis razones, y también algo de algo de pereza, aunque bueno, de hecho esta vez si tuve mis buenas razones, siendo sincero el capitulo lleva completo por meses, y realmente no tengo mucho hecho de mis otros fics aparte de un par de 1000 palabras.**

 **Primero, tuve que volver a trabajar, gano un buen salario para un país como Venezuela, pero con la situación, bueno en realidad no parece nada, ademas tengo el problema de que necesito comprar un nuevo cargador para esta laptop, pase un mes o dos sin la computadora, y solo pude volver a cargarla al pedirle prestado a mi tío el suyo que por suerte encajaba.**

 **Cuando leo algunos fics he visto como hablan sobre ganar algo de dinero escribiendo fics, ¿Alguien me da un consejo sobre eso? No es de vida o muerte, pero sin duda el dinero me vendría muy bien para ayudar en casa a mi familia.**

 **Segundo... bueno, en palabras simples mi madre falleció el 4 de febrero, también sonara cruel, pero me alegra que pasara, solo un mes después se fue la luz a nivel nacional en Venezuela durante mas de 4 días, mi madre era paciente de diálisis y hubiera fallecido al día 5, hubiera sido un sufrimiento para todos tenerla aquí sin manera de tratarla.**

 **No me deprimí al punto de desaparecer de todas las redes, de hecho sigo igual que siempre, simplemente tuve que estar con mi familia agregando cosas del funeral y todo eso.**

 **y por ultimo, no tengo tiempo para mi, tengo que trabajar horas extra para ganar mas dinero, incluso los fines de semana ya no son libre, así que no me disculpo por hacerlos esperar para ver mis historias.**

 **Pasando a los Comentarios... solo hay dos, ustedes son unos bastardos crueles ¿Lo saben?:**

 **Sekiryuutei omega:** Mi fiel amigo que no me abandona como los otros lectores crueles... aunque ciertamente apreciara algo mas detallado XD, de todas maneras gracias y bueno, aquí tienes otro capitulo para disfrutar.

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence:** Mi otro fiel amigo que es como mi mano derecha, gracias por tu comentario y continuo apoyo, espero que no me abandones. Me alegro que te gustara la pelea, intente asimilar los estilos de pelea de ambas historias, principalmente Akame Ga Kill, me alegro que haya tenido éxito, aqui tienes lo que esperaba ver, en cuanto al Líder de JNPR... incluso yo no lo se, lo pensare XD.

 **Ahora mis queridos y crueles lectores, les doy lo que tanto llevan esperando... a quien engaño, seguro apenas le dan una mirada y dicen que es malo, saben que, no me interesa, mi historia es fabulosa y demasiado genial para sus mentes ineptas.**

 **Akame Ga Kill y RWBY no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

El día había llegado, no hace menos de 5 minutos más de 50 adolescentes habían abordado un bullhead y se encontraban rumbo a la academia de sus sueños y aspiraciones, la Academia Beacon. Estos chicos habían pasado años desarrollando sus habilidades y conocimientos para convertirse en grandes cazadores.

Se sentían especiales en ese mismo momento, como que nada en el mundo podría detenerlos, los grupos de amigos y conocidos no tardaron en formarse, nuevas relaciones se formaban, en sus mentes la palabra 'fracaso' simplemente se desvaneció y decidieron que podrían formar una amistad con alguien que podría tener potencial para unirse a Beacon.

Era la mejor sensación del mundo para ellos.

A excepción de alguien.

"Odio mi vida" Se quejó Akame con su cabeza sobre el regazo de su amada imouto, alguna de las pocas cosas que aún lo caracterizaban como Jaune Arc, era sin duda su torpeza.

Ah, y la cinetosis.

Chelsea resopló con burla.

"Eres el chico más fuerte de tu edad, tienes una increíble apariencia que muchas chicas envidiarían (Aunque era un chico, que en cierta forma lo hacía peor), una linda y tierna hermana pequeña, dos sexys mejores amigas, tienes a tu madre una MiLF que te adora sin ninguna duda, y los mejores amigos masculinos que podrías desear" Comentó la usuario de Gaea Foundation con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una piruleta de su Teigu y la colocaba en la boca de su enamoramiento.

Akame saboreo la piruleta y volvió a enterrar el rostro en el regazo de su hermana.

"… ¿Odio esta situación?"

"¿Me lo estás preguntando?"

"Odio esta situación" declaró un poco más fuerte ocasionando que Chelsea sonriera.

"No te preocupes Onii-chan, ignora a la perra, mi cariño hacia a ti es todo lo que necesitas para mejorar" Dijo Kurome mientras pasaba sus manos por la cabeza y cabello de su hermano mayor.

En ningún momento la pequeña Branwen volteo a mirar a Chelsea para disculparse.

"¿Las personas pueden curarse con cariño?" Pregunto Sheele apartando la mirada de su libro, era una pregunto por pura curiosidad.

"Bueno… No diría que se curarían, pero al parecer el cariño mejora el estado de ánimo de las personas y como efecto secundario afecta a la salud de la persona, lo mismo de manera contraria, las emociones negativas pueden empeorar la salud de una persona" Respondió Chelsea, Sheele no es de ninguna manera tonta, simplemente tendía a olvidar datos que no eran de suma importancia y hacia múltiples preguntas "Aunque no es un tema que posea una sólida base científica… Tampoco soy médico" agregó con una mirada pensativa antes de susurrar en voz baja.

"Ushi-san, bruja, pásenme el frasco de pastillas en uno de los bolsillos de mi maleta" ordenó mientras estiraba la mano, sin detener las caricias en la cabeza de su hermano, para molestia de Kurome la piruleta de hecho había logrado hacer olvidar a Akame sus mareos, aun así le daría algo de medicina como precaución.

"No me coloques esos apodos, falsa Loli" replicó Chelsea, aun así busco el frasco pedido, al encontrarlo se lo pasó rápidamente a la pequeña.

"No soy una Loli, además ponerles apodos implicaría que somos amigas, yo simplemente las describía como realmente son" Respondió con una sonrisa llena de confianza y burla que fácilmente irritó a la usuaria de Gaea Foundation y confundió a la usuaria de Extase.

Chelsea realmente estaba impresionada por la inocencia de Sheele y como no podía hacer a Kurome malvada en su mente.

¿Quizás era un ángel…? Pensándolo mejor eso era imposible.

Ningún ángel sería capaz de dividir a alguien la mitad y caminar tan tranquilamente con su sangre cubriendo su cuerpo.

"Oye ¿Qué es esto? Te pedí el frasco de pastillas que estaban en mi maleta, estas son las que Lubbock pidió para su tratamiento ¿De dónde las sacaste?" comentó con molestia devolviéndole el frasco a Chelsea.

"¿Cómo se supone que supiera eso?" Cuestionó mientras volvió a registrar en la maleta por un frasco, pero no encontraba nada similar "Aquí no hay nada más ¿Segura que las empacaste?"

"Por supuesto que no, no tengo tiempo para eso, estaba junto a Onii-chan en ese momento, se lo encargue a Ushi-san-" En ese momento algo hizo 'CLICK' en las mentes de ambas chicas y volvieron a mirar lentamente a Sheele quien seguía leyendo su libro.

Sintiendo las miradas fijas, Sheele les dirigió la sonrisa más inocente que existía.

"Kurome-chan me dijo que tomaré el frasco de la mesa y la pusiera en la maleta, pero no sabía cuál así que escoge la que tenía la etiqueta más linda" dijo con una sonrisa que hizo imposible para Chelsea el querer culparla.

Kurome no tenía ese problema.

"¡Baka-Ushi-san!" Grito en voz baja mientras fruncía el ceño "¿Porque no leíste las etiquetas?" Cuestionó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Pero Kurome-chan, mis lentes se habían perdido, todo se veía borroso, no habría podido leerlas"

"Tsk" chasqueo la lengua la pequeña asesina cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Todo había sido con la intención de alejar lo más posible durante el resto del día a Sheele de Akame, después de enterarse del pequeño incidente de ropa interior (Lubbock había estado tan celoso), Kurome se había molestado y había escondido los anteojos en la habitación de Sheele como venganza, por lo que así pudo disfrutar el resto del día junto a su amado hermano, pero al parecer estaba tan hundida en su mundo propio con su hermano junto a ella que cometió un error.

Al ver cómo Kurome dejó caer el tema, Sheele volvió a su libro ignorando el hecho de que la pequeña asesina no parecía para nada feliz con su respuesta.

" _Por favor Sheele date cuenta que se está burlando de ti"_ Quería gritar Chelsea, pero logró abstenerse "Espera… si Lubbock tiene la medicina para mareos de Akame… Y nosotros tenemos las suyas para su tratamiento…" Comenzó diciendo Chelsea solo para detenerse al ver el Aura oscura rodeando a Kurome.

La usuario de Yatsufusa tenía una sonrisa apenas vista por culpa del áurea purpúreo y negro que la rodeaba.

" _La venganza es dulce"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Buenos días Run" Saludo a Raven mientras entraba a la cocina de la base.

A pesar de que Raven era alguien que no disfrutaba mucho de las mañanas (Hecho solo conocido por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y sus actuales hijos), se levantaba muy temprano ya que solía resultar muy beneficioso, aún así habían algunos en su grupo que también podían levantarse por las mañanas sin muchas quejas.

Run era uno de ellos.

"Parece que durmió bien" comentó Run después de ver la apariencia confiada y segura de Raven.

"Como siempre" Respondió vagamente, aunque era una mentira, había sido difícil dormir sabiendo que sus hijos irían a Beacon donde el bastardo de Ozpin tenía casi poder absoluto, había pasado la noche pensando en miles de asesinatos y torturas que podría propinarle si se atrevía a causarle algún daño a Kurome y Akame.

Aún así había logrado disimular el cansancio después de una ducha y usando un poco más de maquillaje de lo usual.

"Su desayuno" Dijo Run colocando un plato lleno de comida frente a ella.

"Mnn" Asintió Raven distraída por sus pensamientos antes de notar algo que faltaba "¿Dónde está Lubbock?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

Otra de las personas que se levantaban temprano en Night Raíd era Lubbock, esto lo hacía con el deseo de poder espiar a las chicas mientras se bañaban, aunque la mayoría de sus planes eran rápidamente frustrados por Akame y Kurome, incluso algunas veces por Run cuando pensó que Lubbock podría tener éxito.

Ahora que Akame y Kurome partieron para su misión ella casi esperaba verlo babeando ante la posibilidad de observar a la Jefa de Night Raíd desnuda, después de todo Lubbock era un gran pervertido e incluso había estado enamorado de la líder original de Night Raíd, Najenda.

Existía la posibilidad de que Lubbock proyectará a Najenda en Raven.

O quizás para Lubbock, Raven no podía compararse a Najenda, después de todo aunque Raven podía ser más poderosa que Najenda, no era la mitad de líder militar que al líder original de Night Raíd había sido.

"Ah, bueno es que al parecer Akame y las chicas se llevaron el frasco de pastillas equivocadas y ahora Lubbock está sufriendo las consecuencias de la venganza de Kurome… De nuevo"

Raven bufo de risa.

Era una especie de regla no escrita no comerse la comida de los hermanos Branwen, no toques la carne de Akame y no serás un cadáver, no toques los dulces de Kurome y no sufrirás eternamente.

Lubbock fue lo suficientemente idiota para robar uno de los dulces de Kurome… La venganza había sido dulce.

Raven nunca había visto a nadie usar esa frase de manera tan literal.

Al día de hoy Lubbock tenía dolor estomacal sino tomaba sus pastillas cada 12 horas, al mismo tiempo en algunas ocaciones ver dulces podía desencadenar alguna especie de ataque de pánico.

Raven era una madre muy orgullosa.

" _Ahora, si pudiera dejar de tenerme celos sin duda seriamos una familia muy feliz… Tan feliz como una familia de asesinos que participan en relaciones incestuosas podrían ser"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Si es posible no volveré a subir a un Bullhead en toda mi vida" Comentó Akame con una ligera sonrisa de alivio mientras se bajaba del transporte que lo había hecho sufrir tanto.

"Onii-chan, eres la persona más grandiosa que conozco y te admiro más que nadie" Dijo Kurome con una tierna sonrisa "Pero incluso tú no puedes volar o correr por el agua, así que tendrás que volver a subir a esa cosa y acostarte en mis piernas, no es como si tuvieras otro transporte" Akame miro a su hermana con ninguna sorpresa ante sus palabras, amaba a su hermana.

No importa qué tan manipuladora y aprovechadora sea.

"Montare un Nevermore gigante" Confesó el asesino de ojos rojos, y para crédito de Akame, su hermana pequeña de hecho parecía considerarlo.

" _Y se supone que es el asesino más peligroso de todo Remnant?"_ Pensó Chelsea con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de toser en su puño llamando la atención"Por increíble que sea eso, por favor no lo hagas, no debemos llamar tanto la atención a menos que sea necesario" Comentó Chelsea, Kurome a regañadientes estuvo de acuerdo y Akame solamente asintió "Ahora ¿Saben a dónde debemos ir?"

"Al auditorio" Respondió Akame mientras revisaba su Scroll en la página de Beacon "Aunque aún quedan cerca de 20 minutos para la presentación" reviso un par de noticias más antes de guardarlo dentro de su Obi.

"En ese caso vamos a-Espera un momento" Se interrumpió cuando notó que algo faltaba, o mejor dicho alguien "¿Dónde está Sheele?" Esa pregunta también pasó por las mentes de Kurome y Akame cuando vieron que solo estaban ellos tres en ese lugar.

"Creo que la multitud se la llevó" comentó pensativamente "Aunque con esas cosas gigantes que llama pechos es normal que no pueda escapar de la multitud" susurro de forma rencorosa, al menos lo suficientemente bajo para que el oído humano no la escuchara.

"Habrá que buscarla" dijo Akame con una mirada pensativa antes de mirar a Chelsea "¿Podrías encargarte de encontrarla? Puedes utilizar su búsqueda como excusa para reunir información" Le pidió, Chelsea parecía rehacía por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

"Tienes suerte de que seas lindo" afirmó antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla "Me las pagarás luego" Le dijo antes de irse, el Branwen noto como Chelsea agregó un movimiento de cadera muy atrayente durante su retirada.

Akame no fue el único en notarlo.

"¡Esa bruja!" Grupo Kurome mientras sostenía a Yatsufusa con fuerza, usando todas sus fuerzas para no blandirla contra la usuaria de Gaea Foundation.

"Ni lo pienses" dijo Akame colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Kurome.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto la hermana pequeña tratando de parecer inocente, tuvo éxito. Al menos para cualquier otra persona que no sea Akame. Al ver la mirada inexpresiva de su hermano Kurome miro a otro lado ocultando su rubor de vergüenza "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Soy tu hermano mayor es mi deber saber lo que piensas" respondió Akame con una sonrisa _"Gracias por enseñarme el truco mama"_ Agradeció con alegría dentro de su cabeza.

"Suena a acoso sexual y abuso de la privacidad" susurro la pequeña para sí misma "¡Ita!" antes de gritar de dolor cuando Akame al golpe levemente con la empuñadura de su Katana "Lo siento" Se disculpó rápidamente haciendo que Akame rodará los ojos en burla.

"No lo menciones y todo estará bien" comentó con una sonrisa antes de mirar alrededor y señalar en una dirección específica "Sigue por ese camino, debería llevarte al auditorio, reserva un puesto para nosotros, yo tengo algo de que encargarme"

"¿Por qué no puedes ir conmigo?" Cuestionó solo para no dejarle responder al hacer otra pregunta "¿Lo que tienes que hacer es importante para la misión?"

Akame pareció pensarlo por unos segundos antes de darle una respuesta.

"Quizás en un futuro" Respondió y sonrío al ver el tierno puchero en el rostro de Kurome "Ve y espérame no tardaré mucho" susurro tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acercándolo al suyo lo suficiente para depositar un tierno y suave beso en los labios de su hermana pequeña.

"… Eso es injusto" Se quejó mientras colocaba su frente contra la suya "Sabes que no puedo negarme si haces algo así"

"Por eso es mi último recurso" Confesó el Fauno con una suave sonrisa antes de depositar otro beso en la frente de su hermana y empujarla en la dirección antes señalada "nos veremos en unos 15 minutos" comentó recibiendo un asentimiento positivo de su hermana.

Akame se quedó mirando la espalda de su hermana haciéndose cada vez más pequeña mientras se alejaba por unos segundos y camino en otra dirección, planeaba encender la música de sus audífonos, pero una explosión al otra lado del patio llamo su atención.

" _Bueno… Creo que encontré mi objetivo"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Había empezado un día maravilloso para Ruby Rose, después de todo dejaba la isla de Patch para ir a la mejor academia para cazadores de todo Remnant, Beacon, además lo haría junto a su hermana donde empezarían en el mismo año, lo que significaba que no tendría que conocer gente nueva ni compartir momentos incomodos con quienes serian las compañeras de Yang durante 2 años antes de que ella pudiera ingresar normalmente.

Al mismo tiempo fue un día lleno de problemas para Ruby Rose.

Por increíble que sonaba saltarse 2 años de escuela Signal y asistir a una grandiosa academia para cazadores (la misma a la que asistieron sus padres y tío), eso ciertamente la haría una presa a los ojos de los rumores y personas rencorosas, aunque quizás no duren mucho si Yang los encontrará.

Pero las desventajas incluían, dejar a su padre atrás (Fue una despedida muy incomoda llena de lágrimas, y no de Ruby), de su cachorro Zwei (Ruby lloro para desconcierto de su padre) y sus amigos de Signal, aún así se armo de valor y subió al Bullhead junto a Yang.

Había sido inmensamente vergonzoso ser parte del centro de atención por culpa de Yang.

En el momento que habían bajado del Bullhead y tuvieron su primera visión de Beacon, había estado asombrada, estaba segura que incluso el castillo que Yang le describió de niña del libro llamado 'Verdant Peverell y el polvo arco iris' no se le comparaba.

Sentía que a partir de ese momento todo sería increíble y mágico.

Luego Yang la abandonó y todo salió mal.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Grito una chica sobresaltando a Ruby ligeramente.

"Ah… Perdón" se disculpó suavemente mientras se levantaba con un ligero gemido, la caída no había sido como lo había esperado, abrió brevemente los ojos y logró distinguir el contorno de la maleta.

"¿Perdón?" Pregunto sarcásticamente la chica, Ruby logró mirarla completamente cuando logró enfocar su vista ligeramente borrosa por culpa de la caída "¡¿Tienes alguna idea del daño que pudiste hacer?!"

Una chica que podía describirse como una belleza helada, una expresión fría que mostraba algo de molestia, junto a un hermoso cabello blanco y sedoso sujetado en una cola de caballo lateral, ojos azules como Lagos congelados y piel pálida, era simple ver la razón por la que podría llamarse princesa de hielo.

Tenía un bello y delicado cuerpo a simple vista, sus pechos de copa-B abrazados por su vestido, pequeñas caderas y un trasero curvado, redondo y firme, algo no visible por su falda. Apenas visible por culpa de su piel pálida era una pequeña cicatriz en la esquina del ojo que parecía mal frazada a menos que ella cerrará el ojo, usaba un vestido completamente blanco sin un poco de suciedad y una chaqueta blanca con el interior rojo, llevaba un collar y usaba unas botas de tacón blancas.

"Ahh…" Ruby logró murmurar con algo de nervios tratando de buscar una respuesta mientras tomaba una de las maletas con la intención de entregárselos a la chica de blanco.

"¡Dame eso!" Dijo con irritación mientras procedía a abrir el maletín "Esto es Polvo minado y refinado de las minas Schnee"

"Ahh…" Tartamudeo Ruby, sus habilidades sociales deficientes demostraron encontrar un momento para actuar provocando que Ruby se volviera un desastre.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Daño cerebral?" Pregunto de manera grosera mientras sacaba un frasco de polvo de la maleta, era obvio que no le importaban los pensamientos y sentimientos de la persona con la que hablaba "¡Polvo! ¡Fuego, Agua, Relámpago, Energía!" Dijo agitando el frasco, el cual junto a los otros parecía tener una fuga y con cada sacudida más polvo se dispersaba en el aire.

"Ah… Ah…" Fue lo único que pudo decir Ruby tratando de contener las ganas de estornudar, sin ver el polvo dispersado en el aire.

"¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Estás aprendiendo algo de esto?" Dijo con una mueca molesta por el aparente desinterés de Ruby "¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?" Grupo mientras agitaba el frasco una vez más enviando más polvo al aire.

"Ahhh-¡Chuu!"

El estornudo de Ruby logró activar el polvo de fuego causando que una explosión de fuego estallara en el rostro de la chica de blanco, momentos después el polvo de hielo y relámpago se activó en el aire alrededor de la explosión, pero fue mucho menos dañina que la primera activación.

El frasco voló lejos de las manos de la belleza helada y cayó a los pies de una chica que pasaba leyendo un libro.

"¡increíble! Esta es exactamente la clase de cosas de las que te estaba hablando" Ruby se encogió ante el regalo de la belleza helada ahora cubierta de hollín.

"En serio lo siento mucho" Respondió con sinceridad mientras presionaba ambos dedos índices juntos en signo de timidez.

"Ahh, tu gran tonta" grupo con molestia antes de mirarla con más detenimiento "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No eres un poco joven para entrar a Beacon?" Le preguntó con sospecha.

Ruby volvió a retorcerse bajo su mirada, era demasiado para alguien tan socialmente incomodo como ella.

"Bueno… Yo…"

"Esta no es una escuela de combate cualquiera, no son solo ejercicios y prácticas" Le comentó con frialdad, cruzando sus brazos sobre su modesto pecho "Estamos aquí para pelear contra monstruos, así que fíjate por donde caminas" Dijo apartando la mirada.

Ruby llegó a su límite de paciencia, incluso alguien tan tierna como ella podría agrietarse bajo ese tipo de presión.

"Hey dije que lo sentía ¡Princesa!" Dijo Ruby ya preparándose para la siguiente crítica de la chica de blanco.

Pero no esperaba lo siguiente.

"Es heredera en realidad" Comentó una nueva voz llamando la atención de ambas "Weiss Schnee, heredera de la compañía de Polvo Schnee, uno de los productores más grandes de energía del mundo" Comentó con algo de rencor goteando en su tuno de voz.

Una belleza de cabello negro que podía etiquetarse como misteriosa, un largo y ligeramente ondulado cabello negro como el abismo y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar con sombra para los ojos de color púrpura sobre ellos, llevaba una gran cinta atada a su cabello como un listón.

También usa un chaleco con faldones negros y un solo botón plateado uniéndolos sobre una camisa sin mangas que solo cubría sus grandes pechos dejando su estómago libre, en su brazo izquierdo hay una manga separada de la camisa envuelta en un brazalete plateado alrededor del bíceps y cintas negras alrededor de sus antebrazos, una pequeña bufanda negra y lleva unos pantalones cortos blancos y con cremalleras en la parte de llantera de cada pierna, usa botas negras de tacón bajo y panti-medias con una graduación de negro a púrpura en los tobillos, su emblema esta visible a ambos lados de las media.

"Finalmente algo de reconocimiento" Agradeció Weiss con una sonrisa sin notar la mirada de hostilidad grabada en el rostro de la belleza de negro.

"La misma compañía con una infame fuerza de trabajo y cuestionables lazos de negocios" Respondió con una sonrisa al ver la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de la heredera desaparecer, decidió dar un golpe más "Los rumores sobre cómo su familia son monstruos incluso más crueles que los Grimm son muy famosos" Los ojos de Weiss se estrecharán con rabia.

"¡Tú p-"

"Al punto de hacer trato con un demonio" Interrumpió la chica de ojos ámbar desafiando a la heredera a cuestionarla, pero esas palabras dejaron a Weiss sorprendida y al ojo experto, levemente herida, pero una expresión bien ensayada logró ocultarlo rápidamente.

"¿Como te- El descaro- ¡Ah!" gruño tomando el polvo de las manos de la belleza misteriosa y se fue, algunos de los sirvientes contratados para ayudarla recogían las maletas dejadas atrás.

"¡Prometo que te lo compensaré!" Le grito Ruby a la belleza helada mientras se retiraba, suspiro al ver que ni siquiera le presto atención "Supongo que no soy la única que tiene un primer día difícil" comentó en voz baja para sí misma antes de animarse "¿Entonces cuál-" No continuo al ver como la chica que la había ayudado indirectamente se retiraba sin dirigirle la mirada.

Que grosera.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta la conversación entre ella y la heredera parecía más que obvio.

"Bienvenida a Beacon" dijo mientras se desplomaba en el piso con tristeza.

No era el tipo de primer día que esperaba cuando salió de su cama.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó una nueva voz acercándose a ella.

Ruby prácticamente esperaba lo peor considerando lo que acababa de ocurrir, aún así levanto la cabeza con confusión y ligera esperanza encontrándose con la visión de una chica de apariencia única.

"Ah ¿Disculpa?" Pregunto de manera educada no queriendo una repetición de lo ocurrido anteriormente, aún así no le impidió ver a la recién llegada con curiosidad, llevaba una ropa que nunca había visto, de hecho ni siquiera parecía cómoda para pelear.

"Parece que necesitas algo de ayuda" Dijo mientras le hacía un gesto al área a su alrededor.

Ruby sonrió avergonzada.

"Oh si, una chica se molestó conmigo, estornude y hubo una explosión con fuego, hielo y creo que algo relámpagos" Ruby comentó solo para detenerse al notar lo tonto que sonaba, miro a la chica con vergüenza esperando a que se burlara, pero contrario a lo que esperaba sonrió con diversión.

"Parece una historia interesante que sin duda quiero escuchar" Comentó mientras le tendía la mano "Akame" Se presentó.

Ruby parpadeó antes de tomar su mano con una sonrisa.

"Ruby Rose" Dijo con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Akame con curiosidad "¿No eres quien estaba por vomitar en el Bullhead?" Pregunto con algo de burla.

"Y tú eres la chica de las rodillas ¿Otro comentario inteligente que quieras decir?" Pregunto con diversión al ver como el rostro de Ruby enrojecía.

"Sin comentarios"

Akame y Ruby se encontraban caminando alrededor de los campos de Beacon, el Branwen sabía que ese no era el camino hacia el auditorio, pero la conversación con Ruby era lo suficientemente entretenida como para no revelar ese trozo de información por el momento, encontraba la compañía de Ruby relajante, quizás porque no era uno de sus objetivos y tenía la edad de su hermana, o tal vez tenía esa aura especial para calmar a las personas que su madre Summer también había tenido, al igual que Raven le había comentado antes.

Mientras ella le seguía relatando lo ocurrido con la belleza helada, Akame le tomó un vistazo a la apariencia de la chica.

Una joven chica de piel ligeramente pálida, con ojos plateados llenos de inocencia y pelo negro hasta la altura de los hombros, las puntas de su cabello se tornaron de negro a rojo. Lleva un vestido de manga larga con cuello alto y borde rojo en las mangas, usa un corsé negro con cordones rojos, y su falda tiene bordes de color rojo. Usa panti-medias completamente negras y botas de combate negras con suelas y cordones rojos. También usaba una capa roja sujeta a sus hombros por broches de plata en forma de cruz y un cinturón negro con su símbolo personal, bolsas y municiones.

Tenía mucha ropa para ser notable, pero tenía un pecho muy desarrollado para su edad alcanzando la copa-C, su corsé lograba enfatizar su busto aumentándolos a lo que parecía ser unas copa-CC, el corsé se ajustaba completamente a su cintura delineando la perfectamente y la capa y falda de combate ocultaban lo que era un firme y redondo trasero.

Akame aprobaba el atuendo de Lolita Gótica, le gustaba ver a Kurome usar ese tipo de ropa en ocaciones especiales, además el rojo y el negro eran su color.

"¿No sería culpa de esa chica Weiss? Ella agito todo ese polvo como si fuera un pañuelo usado" Comentó Akame con una mirada confundida, Ruby le estaba contando cómo había causado una explosión sin ningún tipo de armamento, solo con torpeza, polvo y una chica con mala actitud.

Muy mala actitud.

"¡Lo se, gracias!" Grito con triunfo Ruby, contenta de tener a alguien de su lado "Pero aún así eso no evitó que ella me regañara y gritara, quiero decir, fue mi caída la que causó que las maletas con polvo se cayeran, pero fue un accidente" Refunfuñó con un lindo puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos "De hecho, debería ser culpa de mi hermana, ella me abandonó en ese lugar" Se quejó con el ceño fruncido y murmuró 'Molestos amigos de Yang', algo que logró oír por su agudo oído fauno.

Akame soltó una pequeña sonrisa, encontrando la actitud de la pequeña Rose divertida, era un gran cambio comparado al usual aire de rivalidad que flotaba alrededor de sus compañeras. A pesar de eso prefería los momentos con sus amigas, a pesar de la rivalidad entre ellas, existía un aire familiar entre ellos, como que nada podría separarlos a pesar de sus peleas y conflictos.

Aún así quizás podría encontrar algo de ese sentimiento en Ruby Rose, al menos su madre pensaba que podría ser una gran amiga y compañera si resultaba ser similar a su madre.

"No te molestes con Yang, es el deber de un hermano y hermana mayor velar por la seguridad y felicidad de sus hermanos, incluso si a veces no les gusta el tipo de método" Afirmó de manera sabía con una sonrisa calmada que logró tranquilas la molestia de Ruby "Probablemente esté preocupada de que te aísles muchos de las personas al no hacer amigos, no es algo muy saludable"

"¿Lo dices por experiencia?" Pregunto con una linda mirada llena de curiosidad antes de parpadear con desconcierto "Espera ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hermana? No creo haberlo mencionado ¿Yang te envió?" cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de sospecha.

"No murmuras lo suficientemente bajo" Le respondió con burla, pero con verdad en sus palabras no era lo suficientemente bajo para alguien con oído fauno.

"Oh" Respondió por reflejo Ruby haciendo que Akame resoplara con una sonrisa "Tus palabras… Parecía que las decías como si te incluyeras a ti mismo de alguna forma ¿Tienes un hermano o…"

"Tengo una hermana menor, su nombre es Kurome" Respondió a la pregunta de Ruby "De hecho tiene tu edad, aunque no le gustan mucho las personas, llegando incluso a parecer cruel, y puede ser sorprendentemente infantil, aún así la amo" Comentó con cariño, Ruby incluso se sintió levemente celosa por la cantidad de amor que demostraba sin vergüenza.

"Si es tu hermana debe ser alguien muy genial" Comentó Ruby, ciertamente le gustaría conocer a la hermana menor de alguien tan amable como Akame "No me molestaría ser su amiga, como tú y yo" Dijo con una mirada pensativa antes de entrar en pánico "Q-quiero decir ¿S-somos amigos? P-porque a mí no me molestaría serlo, a-aunque s-solo si tú q-quieres" Ruby con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado apenas logró completar sus palabras.

Akame sonrió antes de colocar su mano sobre su cabeza para detenerla.

"Claro, me gustaría ser tu amigo" Respondió con una sonrisa "Aunque quizás con Kurome sería algo difícil, solo no te molestes con ella si te rechaza al principio, no hacemos muchos amigos" Comentó una mueca, la forma en que habían crecido los habían hecho muy distantes de las personas, especialmente por sus Semblances.

"Puedo ser alguien muy persistente" Afirmo Ruby con una sonrisa que el asesino devolvió "Entonces ahora que somos amigos…" Empezó a decir antes de moverse rápidamente en un destello de pétalos de rosa frente a Akame "¿Puedes decirme qué clase de arma tienes?" Pidió, Akame prácticamente podía ver estrellas en sus ojos.

"¿Te gustan las armas?" Pregunto con curiosidad, no era normal conocer a una chica con esa clase de gustos.

"Son como las personas, pero mejores, son una extensión de nuestro cuerpo" Respondió con emoción "Además no juzgan" Murmuró de manera tímida.

" _Te sorprenderías"_ Pensó con una sonrisa Akame mientras acariciaba el mango de su Katana maldita "Claro, no veo ningún problema" Eso era parcialmente mentira, no le demostrabas todas tus cortas ocultas al enemigo, pero tendría que crear una base de confianza con Ruby para poder conocerla mejor, igual que a la hermana que tenían en común "Aunque me parece justo que tú también lo hagas" Señaló tratando de conseguir información.

"¡No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado!" Dijo con sorpresa antes de proceder a sacar algo detrás de su espalda, justo debajo de su capa revelando una caja roja que se transformó en una gran guadaña "Ella es Crescent Rose, es mi mejor amiga" Dijo con una mirada amorosa mientras la acariciaba con su mejilla.

"¿Una gran guadaña?" Pregunto con algo de sorpresa, no era algo que esperabas de una chica de complexión tan pequeña.

"También es un francotirador de alto calibre" Comentó con una gran sonrisa.

"Ciertamente es un gran arma, hay que tener una gran habilidad para utilizarla adecuadamente" Admitió con una mirada calmada, no podía decir que apreciaba las armas que se crearon en esta época, un arma fue hecha con un solo propósitos en lo que es buena, aplastar, cortar, perforar, desgarrar y disparar, y mucho más que eso.

Aunque un arma diseñada mecánicamente para hacer varias cosas a la vez era útil, su mecanismo complejo la hacía inmensamente frágil, un simple tornillo suelto, una pieza mal colocada, una tuerca sin engrasar y el mecanismo fallara inhabilitándola completamente.

Al final nada superaba un arma clásica.

"De hecho no era muy hábil, fue mi tío quien me enseñó todo lo que se" Reveló con algo de timidez, Akame sonrió ante su modestia.

"No te preocupes, todos deben aprender, nadie nace siendo un experto" Comentó, aunque ocultó el hecho de que existían aquellos que aprendían más fácilmente al punto de parecer expertos desde pequeños, como él y Sheele, y Kurome en menor medida "Aunque a diferencia de ti prefiero algo más sencillo" Dijo mientras tomaba a Murasame y Kirichimonji con su mano izquierda y se las mostraba.

"Oh… Son geniales" Admitió, aunque estaba algo decepcionado de que no fuera un arma modificable "¿Utilizas un estilo de dos espadas?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Conozco ese estilo, pero no, solo utilizo una espada, digamos que estas dos Katanas son especiales y usar las dos es innecesario, además de extremadamente peligroso" Reveló con una sonrisa misteriosa, sus palabras lograron atraer la curiosidad de Ruby.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué hacen?" Pregunto mientras sus ojos brillaban en emoción, pero se decepciono al ver que Akame solo siguió caminando con una sonrisa sin revelar nada "Bien, no reveles nada… Aunque ¿Cómo pelearas a larga distancia? No tienes un arma" Comentó con confusión.

"Estas equivocada" Afirmó mientras levanta la parte inferior de su kimono lo suficiente para revelar a Prometheus atado a ambas piernas.

"Wow, es un diseño que nunca antes había visto" Dijo con emoción Ruby agachándose lo suficiente para poder mirarlas de cerca, sin percatarse de cómo podría mirarse esa posición a los ojos de otros.

Akame soltó el kimono dejando que volviera a cubrir sus piernas y sacando a Ruby de su mundo de fantasía, en el momento en que recuperó el conocimiento saltó lejos de Akame con el rostro totalmente rojo.

"Yo… ¡Lo siento! Es que realmente me gustan las armas" Comentó Ruby rápidamente y con vergüenza.

"Si, ya lo habías comentado antes" respondió con una ligera sonrisa el asesino.

"Creo que deberíamos ir rápidamente al auditorio" Dijo de manera rápida, casi tropezando con sus palabras mientras huía a paso rápido.

Akame miró con diversión cuando Ruby volvió con pasos ligeramente torpes.

"No sabes dónde está ¿a Verdad?" Pregunto Akame obteniendo un asentimiento de la pequeña Rose "Sígueme" Dijo mientras tomaba un camino diferente al que Ruby había ido antes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _¿Me pregunto si Ruby estará bien?"_ Muchos podrían criticar a Yang por sus métodos para conseguir que su hermana pequeña logrará actuar por sí misma y conseguir amigos, pero era algo que debía ocurrir, preferiblemente más temprano que tarde, después de todo Yang no podía hacer todo por ella, incluso si Ruby lograra hacerse amigos con los de Yang, al final sería solo por la interferencia de hermosa rubia, y no su propio logró.

El solo pensar que hubiera hecho Ruby sin ella en Signal lograba ponerla nerviosa, ciertamente tenía algunos cuantos amigos, pero en opinión de Yang solo eran lo suficientemente buenos para ser llamados conocidos, muchos supuestos amigos de Ruby al final solo querían estar con su hermanita para estar en su lado bueno.

Ser sexy tenía sus desventajas.

Aún así se sentía mal por dejar a su hermanita de esa forma, pero necesitaba que se volviera más independiente, la posibilidad de que puedan seguir juntas en un equipo es menor al 15% (porcentaje proporcionado por su padre), Ruby no podía seguir viviendo en su sombra esperando que todo salga bien, debía volverse independiente para poder convertirse en la gran mujer y cazadora que Yang sabía que podía ser.

Al igual que Summer.

"Apártate" Ordenó alguien sacando a Yang de su imaginación y también del camino con una sorprendente fuerza.

"¡Oye t-¿Ruby?" Comenzó a decir solo para detenerse al notar la estatura junto a la ropa negra y cabello negro "No, no eres Ruby" Respondió rápidamente al notar la falta de la capa, su hermanita nunca se alejaría del último recuerdo de su madre.

"Tsk, de todos los desperdicio es tenias que ser tu" Se quejó con una mueca en sus labios y una mirada casi inexpresiva "Pensaba que no tendría que ver su rostro, pero eres su viva imagen" Susurro con irritación al ver el rostro de Yang "Aunque también es inesperado que te parezcas a 'ella'… Onii-chan debe saber esto" Murmuró para sí misma mientras se daba la vuelta ignorando la mirada de consunción y molestia de quién sin saberlo, era su hermana.

Una hermosa cabello rubio, casi dorado, que parecía cuidado con extrema delicadeza y esfuerzo, incluso más que el cualquier otra mujer le daría a su cabello, Kurome logró ver que al parecer era otra cosa en común entre madre e hija, su cabello era algo inmensamente importante para ellas, aunque parecía que eso junto a su físico eran lo único que había heredado de Raven, sus ojos eran de color lila y no poseía esa presencia severa, intimidante y sensual de Raven.

Lleva una chaqueta de color canela que deja desnuda su cintura, con un Ribera marrón dorado y mangas cortas hinchadas, debajo lleva un top amarillo mostrando un buen ángulo del escote de sus pechos, que lograba abrazar sus grandes y suaves pechos copa-DD, su símbolo personal estaba en el pecho izquierdo del top, siendo de color negro.

Lleva un cinturón marrón que sujeta un par de telas marrones y blancas alrededor de sus caderas cubriendo su trasero bien formado, y llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro muy ajustados que delineaban perfectamente su suave y firme trasero. Lleva botas marrones y calcetines naranjas hasta la rodilla y un pañuelo gris púrpura atado a su rodilla izquierda, lleva como accesorios una bufanda naranja y un par de guantes negros sin dedos.

Con solo ver su vestimenta pudo aprender algunas cosas de ella, como que era probablemente un luchador mano a mano, o que tenía pésimo gusto a la hora de elegir algo adecuado para pelear.

"¡Oye pequeña! Espera un momento, que tanto murmurabas al mirarme, además me debes una disculpa" Gruño mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombre.

Kurome se giró rápidamente, sus ojos perdiendo todo rastro de empatía y volviéndose fríos mientras se preparaba para desvainar a Yasutfusa contra Yang, pero se detuvo rápidamente al pensar en lo molesto que podría estar su hermano si la atacaba, especialmente si se relacionaba con su madre y se parecía a 'ella'

"No me toques" Dijo Kurome de manera agresiva apartando su mano "Solo Onii-chan tiene derecho a tocarme" Yang estaba rápidamente empezando a odiar la actitud de Kurome, algo que se demostró cuando sus ojos empezaron a volverse rojos "Eh, supongo que al final heredaste más que solo su rostro" Comentó con indiferencia logrando que Yang se detuviera por la sorpresa.

Las palabras de Kurome no tardaron en registrarse por la mente de la hermosa rubia.

"Dijiste 'Heredaste'… ¿Tú sabes algo sobre Mama?" Kurome simplemente permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, algo que Yang no apreció cuando volvió a enojarse por la falta de respuesta.

"Quizás tengas sus aspecto, pero tu actitud ciertamente es algo que ella no aprobaría, eres una presa fácil" Afirmó con una sonrisa de menosprecio formándose en su rostro.

Pero Yang no tuvo tiempo de arremeter por ese comentario.

"¡Yang!" Grito Ruby al entrar al auditorio y correr hacia su hermana, seguida a un paso lento por Akame.

"Ruby" Llamó con sorpresa la hija biológica de Raven, no habiendo esperado la repentina aparición de su hermanita.

"No puedo creer que me abandonaste" Le dijo con un puchero la pequeña Rose sacándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

"Lo siento, pero todo salió bien ¿No?"

"Créeme no lo hizo" Respondió con algo de vergüenza y molestia al recordar la escena con Weiss.

"¡Onii-chan!" Llamó Kurome lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano quien la recibió con una sonrisa "Te tardaste mucho" Le regañó.

"Perdóname, digamos que necesitaba dar un paseo" Dijo como excusa, Kurome sabía exactamente la razón por la que había tardado, simplemente estaban inventando una mentira para cualquiera que pudiera oírlos.

"… Y Entonces después me dije a mí misma 'Bienvenida a Beacon' y de repente apareció Akame para ayudarme" Dijo Ruby con una gran velocidad, Yang estaba acostumbrada y fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo, pero incluso admitía que algunas veces era muy difícil, aún así algo llamó su atención de la historia de su hermana.

"¿Akame? ¿Lograste hacer un amigo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa de emoción ignorando la mayor parte de la historia que incluía a una heredera enojada y una explosión.

"Bueno, si, es una amiga y es muy genial, aunque algo misteriosa, pero también es comprensiva, me recuerda un poco a ti, incluso dijo que su hermana también estaba en Beacon y tenía mi edad" Comentó Ruby con alegría y una gran sonrisa.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti" Respondió abrazándola y asfixiándola con su abundante pecho "Entonces ¿Dónde esta?"

"¿Eh? Recuerdo que me estaba siguiendo…" Susurro mientras miraba entre la multitud hasta que logró encontrarlo y lo señaló "¡Ah, ahí está!" Dijo mientras levantaba una mano como saludo al ver como sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Akame.

Pero para Yang fue diferente, en el momento que colocó sus ojos sobre Akame sintió una corriente de alegría y alivio recorrer su cuerpo y sobre todo, la confusión, ya que estaba mirando a una chica con una vestimenta que nunca antes había visto, pero sobre todo, con rasgos similares a los de su madre, ojos rojos, cabello negro, incluso parecía usar una Katana, rasgos que su Tío Qrow había logrado describir antes de enseñársela en una imagen, además que solo corrían en la línea familiar Branwen.

Fue una sorpresa ver cómo la niña que la había logrado hacer enojar y además había comentado sobre su madre, abrazaba con una sonrisa a la persona que mostraba los rasgos de su madre Raven.

"Así que esa es Yang... Ella es…" Murmuró Akame con algo de sorpresa y miedo.

"Así que lo notaste" murmuró con algo de tristeza Kurome, tristeza por lo que debe estar sintiendo su hermano en este momento.

"El cabello y los ojos son diferentes" Comentó con un tono inexpresivo.

"Por lo que vi su actitud tampoco es del todo similar, es demasiado agresiva e impulsiva, no piensa en las consecuencias, pero quizás sí haya similitudes" Afirmó Kurome tomando la mano de Akame entre la suya.

"Supongo que era de esperarse" Respondió mirando con tristeza a Yang quien tenía una mirada de incredulidad _"Supongo que tú tampoco lograste descansar en paz"_ Se dijo a sí misma con tristeza mientras se retiraba a otra lado del auditorio con Kurome.

"Ruby… ¿Sabes quienes son ellos?" Pregunto con una inusual seriedad.

"Bueno, la alta de ojos rojos es Akame y… Creo que la pequeña es Kurome, se parecen así que deben ser hermanos, aunque ahora que lo pienso Akame no mencionó su apellido" Comentó con una mirada pensativa, no sabía porque Yang parecía tan seria, pero no debía ser algo malo ¿No?

" _Akame y Kurome"_ Murmuró Yang en su cabeza, al parecer encontró una posible pista sobre su madre.

Aunque tenía miedo de lo que podría descubrir.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Weiss miro el Scroll en sus manos con ansiedad, su mano libre se aseguró de arreglar cualquier imperfección que pudiera tener en su vestimenta y cabello, había logrado con un poco de suerte limpiar el hollín restante de la explosión causada por la niña tonta con la que se había encontrado.

Ojalá fuera igual de fácil olvidar todo lo dicho por esa chica de negro.

Después de calmarse logró pensar con más claridad y por un par de minutos pensó que quizás había sido muy dura con alguien que no conoce, en especial siendo un poco más joven, apenas llegando a la adolescencia, era una edad donde se acostumbraba a cometer errores.

Aunque los errores que ella parecía cometer no eran los comunes.

Aún así la irritación no desapareció de ninguna manera, 1/4 del contenido dentro de sus maletas de polvo se había mezclado por culpa de algunos frascos rotos, lo que aún la desconcertó ya que eran maletines especiales para transportar objetos tan delicados.

No conocía el nombre de esa pequeña, pero ciertamente causaría muchos desastres en el futuro.

Solo podía rezar a Oum para no involucrarse en sus problemas.

"¿Weiss?"

"¡Eep!" Chillo de manera linda cuando una voz la tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Oh? ¿Te tomé por sorpresa?" Dijo nuevamente la voz, Weiss miro rápidamente hacia el Scroll para darse cuenta que Esdeath la observaba con una mirada llena de diversión "Eres muy fácil de sorprender, es muy tierno" Comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Esdeath-Onee-sama!" Exclamo con sorpresa, habiendo olvidado brevemente que ella había realizado la llamada.

"Me sigue gustando que me llames de esa manera, suena bien cada vez que lo dices" Mencionó con algo de cariño "¿Mnn? ¿Es eso Hollín en tu cabello?" Pregunto con curiosidad al ver la mancha negra en su cabello de color blanco, aunque era tan pequeña que nadie se daría cuenta.

A menos que fueras alguien con una gran percepción y visión como Esdeath Schnee.

"Eh… ¿Si?" Respondió de manera vacilante, no importa cuanta preparación y entrenamiento tuviera, nunca podría mantener un semblante firme ante su hermana y mayor ídolo.

Esdeath observo a Weiss con detenimiento y una mirada pensativa.

"Mnn… Acabas de llegar a Beacon, no hay noticias de accidentes, no pareces herida ni cansada, por lo que mi siguiente pregunta debería ser… ¿En que clase de discusión te metiste?" Incluso en su anterior vida había sido una de las mejores leyendo a las personas, por algo había logrado quebrarlas con tanta efectividad, sabía golpear donde duele y en este vida esa habilidad no se había visto afectada, por lo que era fácil deducir muchos tipos de situaciones.

Siendo la hermana mayor favorita de Weiss y el tipo de persona que aspiraba a ser (Esdeath sabía que era imposible, ella era una especie de monstruo, pero nunca le dijo eso), la hacía mucho más fácil de leer, por lo que conociendo el perfeccionismo, arrogancia y lo increíblemente fácil que era de molestar, no le costó deducir lo que ocurrió.

"¿Porque crees que me involucraría en una discusión?" Pregunto alzando una ceja en confusión, estaba intentando hacer su mejor esfuerzo para parecer confundida.

"No eres exactamente una persona amable y comprensiva" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos. Weiss suspiro con desilusión al escuchar nuevamente como su hermana señalaba sus defectos y empezó a relatar lo ocurrido.

Esdeath era un monstruo, era algo que había aceptado, era inevitablemente poderosa, y a los ojos de muchos, su inmenso poder no la hacía humana, le temían, pero nunca le molesto algo como eso, la opinión de otros nunca les importo, solo existió una excepción en el mundo, y posiblemente no se encontraba en este vida.

Cuando había renacido, había obtenido sus recuerdos 1 año después de nacer, fue algo molesto adaptarse, pero fue algo temporal, cuando cumplió los 10 años se unió al ejército a la fuerza, aplastó a cada oficial y comandante de Atlas en habilidad pura, fue inevitable que la desearan en el ejército, ascender fue relativamente simple, y en menos de 4 años cuando su hermana mayor Winter se unió al ejército, ya se había vuelto General.

Nunca hubo odio o celos entre ambas, pero tampoco hubo mucho amor, en el mejor de los casos fueron hermanas distanciadas con problemas de comunicación. Ella siempre encontró el sadismo de Esdeath innecesario y bárbaro, mientras que Esdeath encontró su frialdad y lealtad ciega muy adorable y patética.

La existencia de Weiss era una especie de punto de unión entre ambas, amaban a su hermana, pero ciertamente lo demostraban de diferentes formas, Winter siempre fue estricta, pero a la vez suave, mientras Esdeath fue burlona y critica.

Eran la única familia que le importaba a Esdeath y las únicas personas por las que movería un dedo para salvar junto a su madre (tenían opiniones similares, aunque Willow la había decepcionado en los últimos años), en cambio Withley junto a su donador de esperma Jacques podían morir, Esdeath lo haría ella misma si quisiera, pero era un montón de escándalo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

Además ya había logrado alejarlo de ella al amenazarlo por dejar el nombre Schnee y revelar múltiples secretos de Jacques al público si intentaba colocarla en otro matrimonio arreglado.

Su corazón tenía dueño.

No perdería nada al abandonar el nombre, lo único que compartía y le importaba de ese apellido eran algunos rasgos físicos y las mujeres de su familia, ni siquiera poseía la Semblanza de la familia.

"Pffjajajajajaja" Soltó una melodiosa risa la general de Atlas mientras miraba el rostro enojado y lleno de vergüenza de su hermanita "¿En serio agitaste el polvo de esa manera mientras la regañabas?" Pregunto entre risas mientras Weiss se negaba a responder por la vergüenza "Por mucho que quiero seguir este divertido momento, debo decirte que cometiste un error con esa pequeña Caperucita Roja" Comentó con una mirada de burla.

"¿Un error?" Pregunto con confusión.

"Si, en ves de regañar a esa niña debiste volverte su amiga" Ante la mirada llena de confusión de Weiss, Esdeath sonrió un poco más "¿En serio crees que una niña 2 años menor entraría a Beacon con suerte? Ni siquiera el dinero podría ayudarla, esa pequeña Caperucita Roja debe tener algo especial en ella, debe ser hábil y quizás tener de familiar a un amigo cercano de Ozpin" Comentó Esdeath con diversión cuando el rostro de su hermanita se tornaba cada vez más sorprendido.

"Yo… No pensé en algo así" Admitió con un rubor.

"Sería mejor decir que no podías, te dejas llevar muy fácil por tu ira y arrogancia" Dijo resaltando nuevamente sus defectos, podía soñar cruel y duro, pero sin duda esas palabras la ayudarían a madurar, no le diría que estaba mal ser arrogante, sería una hipócrita, aunque la diferencia entre ambas es que Esdeath tenía el poder y apariencia para ser completamente arrogante sin consecuencias.

"Lo siento" Weiss susurro con tristeza, no le gustaba decepcionar a su hermana, Esdeath suspiro ante la mirada débil y ligeramente afligida de su hermanita, odiaba la debilidad, pero no podía odiar a sus hermanas por alguna razón.

"No te disculpes, no son malos rasgos a tener, simplemente debes controlarlos y darles la utilidad necesaria en el momento adecuado, incluso las emociones son armas poderosas" Le dijo con afecto tratando de aliviarla, lo que fue un éxito cuando Weiss sonrió con aprecio tomando sus palabras como si fueran dichas por Dios.

Su hermana nunca le había guiado por mal camino, solo por un camino muy duro y rocoso, pero necesario.

"¿Entonces debería intentar llevarme bien con ella?" Pregunto algo inseguro.

"Sería lo mejor, esa chica podría ser mejor para ti que incluso Pyrrha Nikos, con una persona normal sería algo difícil después de ese tipo de discusión, pero por lo breve que aprendí de lo que me contaste, probablemente no sea buena socialmente y trate de impresionarte o arreglar las cosas" Comentó con una mirada pensativa, sus habilidades de análisis volvieron a impresionar a Weiss una vez más.

"Gracias Esdeath-Onee-Sama… Y por no decepcionarte de mi" Susurro lo último, aunque Esdeath lo escucho pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"No te preocupes, solo toma en serio mis palabras, tuve una subordinada de 15 años una vez, y aunque estaba enferma era sin duda extremadamente hábil… Por desgracia eligió una vida fuera del ejército, aunque supongo que fue lo mejor considerando su salud" Dijo con una mirada algo triste que desconcertó brevemente a Weiss.

"Yo… haré mi mejor esfuerzo" Esdeath asintió ante las palabras de Weiss y le dio una sonrisa.

"Hablaremos en mi siguiente momento libre, por desgracias debo estar atento a este montón de inútiles" Comentó con una mirada agria "También recuerda llamar a Winter, estoy seguro que espera saber de ti"

"Haré eso después del discurso de bienvenida" Aseguró con una sonrisa "Te quiero Onee-sama"

"También te quiero Weiss" Dijo con cariño, pero sus ojos se volvieron levemente fríos cuando miro a una esquina del vídeo con una mirada llena de sospecha "Cuídate" Le dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

En la esquina donde Esdeath había puesto su mirada, Chelsea se apoyó mientras saboreaba una piruleta, había llegado por accidente, pero sin duda había conseguido algo de buena información, especialmente la confirmación que esperaban sobre Esdeath.

"Akame debe recompensarme por esto"

Esperaba un gran beso por esta información.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Probablemente estaba mal, pero seguramente nadie negaría lo divertido que podía ser ver a alguien tropezar con sus propios pies e intentar buscar sus ante-ojos caídos solo para fallar, aún así Blake solo dejo que esto se mostrar con una ligera sonrisa que nadie más podía notar.

Era como mirar a un tierno gatito persiguiendo un punto rojo, algo humillante para el gatito, pero divertido para los observadores.

La analogía no tenía nada que ver con sus rasgos faunos, simplemente parecía la adecuada.

Fue quizás por la inocencia que parecía existir a su alrededor, al igual que esa pequeña niña siendo regañada por la heredera Schnee, Blake a pesar de querer pasar desapercibida, decidió ayudar una vez más, además no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de golpear el ego de alguien que forma parte de la familia de ese demonio de hielo.

Los sonidos de sus tacones no parecieron alertar a la chica de ninguna forma, parecía que también era muy despistada de su entorno, con la elegancia de un gato, rasgo proporcionado por su lado Fauno, camino hacia los ante-ojos y se agachó para recogerlos.

"Toma" Sheele levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de una chica, con su visión limitada logró ver que la chica le estaba ofreciendo los ante-ojos, con una alegre sonrisa los tomo de las manos y se las colocó.

"Gracias" Le agradeció mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo parpadear a Blake con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era una cabeza casi más alta que ella, además… ¿Eran esas unas tijeras gigantes en su espalda?

"No hay problema" Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la alegría de este tipo de personas parecía ser contagiosa, la mirada de Blake se tornó en una de interés al ver un libro en la mano de la chica "Soy Blake, Blake Belladonna"

"Chang Sheele, aunque realmente no uso mucho mi apellido" Dijo mientras se inclinaba como respuesta a su presentación, Blake siendo una habida lectora y alguien muy curiosa, reconoció la inclinación como parte de la antigua cultura de Mistral.

"¿Te gusta leer?" Le preguntó la fauno con la esperanza de una respuesta positiva, los siguientes 4 años en Beacon serían mucho más agradables si tuviera una compañera con gustos similares.

"Oh si, lo disfruto… Aunque este de aquí es para ayudarme" Admitió con entusiasmo mientras le enseñaba la portada del libro, '1000 maneras para dejar de ser una cabeza-hueca', Blake logró reprimir la sorpresa y la diversión en su rostro.

Ciertamente era algo que jamás había leído.

Además había que tener valor para poder revelar algo así frente a todos.

O simplemente no le importaba.

"Admito que es algo que no he leído" Confesó con una sonrisa, estaba empezando a sentirse cómoda alrededor de Sheele.

La usuaria de Extase asintió con una sonrisa antes de mirar el listón en la cabeza de Blake.

"Oh eres un fauno" Comentó con sorpresa, sin saberlo haciendo que Blake se pusiera rígida "Y tienes orejas de gatito, que coincidencia, Akame-chan también tiene unas iguales" Dijo con una sonrisa y al revelar esa información, haciendo que la Belladonna soltara el suspiro que están conteniendo.

Parece que Sheele no discriminaba a los faunos, y su forma de referirse a la persona llamada Akame ciertamente los hacía parecer cercanos.

"¿Como lo supiste?" Pregunto con algo de pánico, creía que su disfraz había sido lo suficientemente bueno.

"Tienes pupilas rasgadas y ese lazo está atado igual que unas orejas de gato" Señaló sus rasgos rápidamente.

Podían burlarse de Sheele por ser densa con una variedad de temas, pero nadie podía negar que era alguien muy observadora y sabía en los momentos que importan, incluso Kurome admitirá eso a regañadientes, por una razón era la segunda mejor asesina de Night Raíd y a veces la hermana mayor en la que todos buscaban consejo y consuelo.

"Yo… Ciertamente debía haber tenido eso en cuenta" Se reprendió a sí misma al pensar de manera lógica.

"Aunque… ¿Por qué las ocultas? Akame-chan también lo hace, aunque creo que es porque Chelsea-chan, Kurome-chan y yo siempre queremos tocarlas" Dijo con una sonrisa "Son muy lindas"

Blake miró a Sheele aturdida, ciertamente podía ver porque quería ocultarlas de ellas, eran un punto realmente sensible, y que alguien las tocara se consideraba algo muy íntimo.

Blake abrió la boca para comentar sobre eso, pero fue interrumpida.

"¡Sheele!" Grito una voz llamando la atención de ambas, miraron en la dirección del grito para ver a una chica con una piruleta caminando hacia ellas, Sheele la reconoció rápidamente.

"Chelsea" Llamó Sheele con alivio en su voz.

"¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste en el momento que llegamos" le comentó haciendo que la usuaria de Extase se riera con vergüenza.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó.

"No te preocupes, solo regresemos con Akame" Le dijo Chelsea antes de mirar a con curiosidad a Blake que se mantuvo al margen de la conversación "¿Quién es la fauno?" Pregunto sin ningún tipo de malicia, solo curiosidad, era la maestra del disfraz, fue fácil deducir lo que el fauno buscaba ocultar. Blake pareció sorprendida, al punto de quedar sin habla "Bueno, no importa, solo vamos con Sheele, escuche algo muy interesante que sin duda querrá escuchar" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba a Sheele con ella.

"Adiós Blake" Logró decir Sheele antes de desaparecer de la visión de la gata fauno.

La Belladonna miro al vacío con algo de molestia mientras trazaba sus dedos por el listón en su cabeza que rodeaban sus orejas, aún así había sido descubierta dos veces en menos de 3 minutos.

¿Realmente era tan fácil ver a través de su 'disfraz'?

¿Quizás debería usar una capa y lentes oscuros?... De alguno forma presentía que eso solo traería malentendidos y sospechas innecesarias.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Me alegra ver que volvieron" Les comento Akame a Chelsea y Sheele cuando se acercaron a su posición "¿Qué les tomo tanto tiempo?" Pregunto con interés obteniendo una sonrisa de ambas.

"Conseguí muy buena información" Respondió Chelsea con un guiño y una sonrisa levemente seductoras.

"Hice una nueva amiga" Comentó Sheele aun sonriendo antes de obtener una mirada pensativa "Al menos eso creo"

"Yo estuve todo el tiempo con Onii-chan" Les comento Kurome con una sonrisa victoriosa que borro las sonrisas en las caras de amabas chicas.

"Me alegro por ti Sheele" Le dijo Akame mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kurome para calmarla, no era el mejor momento para una discusión "¿Qué tan importante es la información Chelsea?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Sin duda vas a querer besarme luego de escucharla" Comentó descaradamente haciendo que Kurome le diera una mirada llena de odio. Akame simplemente le envió una ligera sonrisa, intencionalmente no contestando la respuesta.

El sonido de un micrófono llamó la atención.

"Yo… Seré breve"

Era Ozpin.

Su posible objetivo.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy.**

 **Yo... realmente no se que decir aquí, ustedes ni siquiera lo leen después de todo.**

 **¿Parezco amargado? No se de que hablan, de todas formas, este capitulo dio paso al inicio del canon de RWBY, muchos secretos se revelaron en el Volumen 6 de RWBY, aunque no lo he visto y es seguro que haré algunos detalles diferentes de la serie original, es simplemente porque así quiero que sea, sera la dirección de mi historia, quizás con futuras historias no sera lo mismo, pero eso sera en el futuro cuando avance mucho mas la serie.**

 **Como ven también en este capitulo, nuestros protagonistas son sus propios yo, los 'originales' de siglos atrás son solo recuerdos y experiencias, desde el día en que recuperaron esos recuerdos, decidieron seguir caminos similares, pero diferentes, son prácticamente nuevas personas.**

 **Eso incluye a Esdeath, después de esa gran batalla final en el Manga, cualquiera cambiaría.**

 **Habia un fic de Fairy Tail x Highschool DXD que tenia una idea similar, pero no recuerdo su nombre y autor.**

 **Por cierto ¿Sabían que Akame Ga Kill tiene una secuela? Obviamente Akame sigue en ella, pero con muchos nuevos personajes y en un nuevo entorno.**

 **Me despido por hoy, quiero ver en que historias puedo trabajar, al fin tengo tiempo libre y una mente despejada.**

 **"Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


End file.
